


Vegeta's Tail

by MzD



Series: Tail Series [2]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Comedy, F/M, Honeymoon, Lemon, Marriage, Plot Twists, Psychic Bond, Romance, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Tails
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-01-24 15:03:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 81,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1609397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MzD/pseuds/MzD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Sequel to Bulma's Tail.</p>
<p>Bulma and Vegeta finally get married but for a honeymoon, they shall go on a quest to get Vegeta his tail back. It can't be that hard, can it?</p>
<p>Originally posted on ffnet censored. Now I'm releasing the full uncensored version with a slight editing to this old story. Anyone impatient as I'm uploading it slowly can visit ffnet to read the complete story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z
> 
> Warning: Depictions of sex and adult themes. Lemon chapters will be marked.

Foreword: The Cell and Android Saga is over. The dragonballs have now wished back those that have died and it is time to say goodbye to the future Trunks.

Chapter 1

Prologue

Bulma wiped the tears from her eyes. Her future son or was it alternative future son? It was slightly confusing to define her relationship with him. She loved him just as much as her baby. He had died at the hands of Cell. Now he was reborn thanks to the dragonballs. He was leaving them for his world. A world without any saviors except himself. He was powerful enough to destroy the androids and imperfect cell. To save his world from destruction.

"You take care of yourself." Bulma said gently giving him a hug. She tried to hide the fact that she was crying.

"Sure no problem." He said confidently, blushing with embarrassment. The other Z fighters said some sort of goodbyes. Bulma phased out of their conversation. Her attention drawn to the dark figure by the tree.

*What is it with him and trees?* She mused to herself. She still kept her distance and only watched from afar as she held her child close.

Vegeta stared back at her. His face the same emotional coldness she'd had to get used to. He'd told her he'd keep his distance just so he could fight as well as he could. Without her or her child as a distraction.

He averted his gaze from her and looked at Mirari Trunks. The two warriors exchanged a look of respect and understanding. It was brief and only Bulma really caught it. Then Vegeta gave a small two finger salute and turned away.

"Bye everyone." Mirari Trunks said waving from his time capsule.

"You take care." Krillin said.

Mirari Trunks flew up into the air and with a flash was gone. Bulma hugged her baby Trunks tight. He murmured an objection lashing his tail. She laughed at his little tantrum. At least she still had one Trunks though two boys was fun.

The party was over as far as she was concerned. Krillin and the rest of them would barbecue till the sun came up. She grabbed Trunks by the tail. A game he never tired of. He giggled as he was swung his tail against his mother's hand as she gently tried to move it.

"Time for diaper change eh?" She said to him. She didn't realise she was followed. Bulma entered Trunk's room. She had a table made specially for any dirty changes. She was surprised how well she'd taken to motherhood. She'd heard from her family doctor that they still talked about her labour at the maternity hospital.

"Mommy taught those guys some new words." She chuckled. Trunks gave her a happy blank look. He didn't know what she talking about but it must be funny. He laughed as well.

"Woman..." A gruff voice said behind her.

"Yes Vegeta" Bulma said in her calmest voice. She was half tempted to scream that she'd almost had a heart attack but she didn't want him to have that pleasure.

"We have a ritual to finish." He said to her.

"Does this ritual involve leaving me alone." Bulma said coldly. She turned round and looked into his eyes. Any resolve she had of ignoring him melted.

"I've already done that. The danger is over we can continue with the bonding process." Vegeta said.

"You mean you still want to marry me?" Bulma asked surprised.

Vegeta didn't answer. He just crossed his arms and turned away.

"Well I suppose it makes sense you are madly in love with me. This tail is physical proof of that." Bulma giggled as Vegeta's face seemed more tense than normal. He had never really forgiven her for the back handed wish she had made. "Look after Trunks for the rest of the day and I might consider it." Bulma said handing him the clean baby.

"What..." Vegeta snarled as the squirming kid tried escaping him. "I don't have to do this!" His objections didn't get an audience. Bulma had quickly left the room laughing. Trunks gurgled something to him.

Vegeta just glared at him. "The prince of Saiyans reduced to nanny."

"Pwince...." Trunks said mispronouncing his first word.

Vegeta's eyes popped out. *Is this the first time he's spoken?* "What was that?" He said as gently as his voice could manage. Though it sound more like a low growl.

Trunks laughed again and poked his pointed nose. "Pwince.."

"Prince of Saiyans, that's your father." He said proudly.

"Pwince o' Sai...yans." Trunks mimicked. Vegeta smirked, the woman was going to love this. She was constantly trying to make the boy say Mommy. Now his first word was prince. His chest puffed out as he walked quickly to catch Bulma. All for the sole purpose of rubbing in. in.

"Woman?" He called out. She was in the kitchen operating a serve bot.

"No Vegeta, I'm not taking him from you." She said while programming her machine.

"Say it." He hissed to Trunks.

The lavender haired baby giggled and poked his nose again.

"What have you started ventriloquism." She said leaning on the counter.

"He said his first words." Vegeta said holding up Trunks who thought this was a great game.

"Oh did he finally say Mommy?!" Bulma squealed.

"No." Vegeta snapped. "How about Jerk!" Bulma said.

"Erk!" Trunks yelled.

"That's my boy." Bulma boasted.

"That's not what he said." Vegeta snapped. "Prince of Saiyans. He said prince of saiyans."

"You must have misheard." Bulma said. "His first word is Jerk. Say jerk for Mommy."

"Jerk." Trunks giggled.

"He said prince of Saiyans." Vegeta growled.

"Pwince of Sai..yans." Trunks yawned getting bored of this game.

"Oh wow!" Bulma picked up her son. "He's not even one yet. He's a genius just like me."

"Whatever." Vegeta snorted. Although he was secretly think that the boy was a genius just like his father. He turned to leave but a hand stopped him.

"So when is it you want to get married?" Bulma asked.

"It's bonding." Vegeta snarled.

"Fine, bonding.... Bulma Briefs bonded to Prince Vegeta. I didn't know you were into that."

Vegeta gave her an annoyed look. She was making a joke he knew but he didn't understand the reference.

"I mean bondage Vegeta, that's kinda kinky." Bulma laughed,

Vegeta's face contorted into complete disgust.

"Whatever turns you on big boy." Bulma continued to tease.

"Stop making fun of Saiyan tradition." Vegeta spat. "We will hold the ceremony tomorrow in front of your parents. No one else."

"Vegeta, can't I invite Yamcha, or Krillin?" Bulma whined more worried about the lack of friends than the suddenness. She had been waiting for at least a year for him. So sooner the better she figured.

"Just your parents as witnesses, our son may come." He said pointing to the small baby. He had fallen asleep in Bulma's arms.

"Can I have a cake?" Bulma asked. "You'll need to make it on Saturday, give me a few days to prepare. I want a few things if no people."

"Saturday, tomorrow so long as it's soon." Vegeta said slightly urgently.

"Can't live without me." Bulma smirked as Vegeta turned on his full glare.

"I have survived a few years without you." He said proudly. "A few days will be nothing for me." He walked out of Trunks room, confident he had made his point. He had been in the time chamber twice and had survived without her. For him years had passed while for her it had only been a few months.

Bulma watched him go. Irritated that he had been so dismissive of the whole matter. It was as if he was just bonding with her because he had to. She grabbed her tail and held it tight. All the times she doubted his love she would do this. Her wish had specified the tail would come back if he truly loved her.

She watched her sleeping baby. His scowl so deep, just like Vegeta. His little cat hat looked so cute on him. She marveled at how a happy boy could be related to the grumpy monster. Then she remembered something.

"Oh no you don't." She stormed after Vegeta. "I said you have to take care of Trunks." She gently placed him into his arms. "Don't wake him up he'll be extra crabby just like you."

"He takes after you, not me." Vegeta whispered angrily.

"I want you to look after him and no teaching him bad words." Bulma muttered.

"You're the one teaching him jerk." He mumbled back.

"That's an educational word. He'll need to know what to call you." Bulma said as quietly as she could.

"Then I'll educate him with what to call you." Vegeta sneered.

"You better go before I start shouting. I have a few arrangements to make." Bulma whispered. "And you better not back out of this bondage/marriage thing. I don't want Trunks to have a eunuch for a father. You may be one of the most powerful Saiyans on Earth but I'm the smartest on Earth. I can find a way to make your balls disappear."

Vegeta grounded his teeth and said nothing. He was close to shouting as well. The last thing he needed was for a screaming Bulma and a wailing Trunks. He didn't want to know what arrangements just as long as they bonded. It had been hell for him the past few years. It made it worse that to Bulma it had only been a year. She had let time pass as normal while he had been in that time chamber, letting time pass while outside it remained only a day.

For his own mental stability he needed her, more than she was ever going to know. The sooner they bonded the sooner his mind would rest and calm down. Then he could concentrate on what he wanted to do with his life. He was still a warrior prince of a dead race. He just needed to understand where he fitted into it all.

*************************

Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed this first set up.

Next we have a wedding to get to and the plot will really begin with the quest for Vegeta's Tail.


	2. A Saiyan Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The marriage of Bulma and Vegeta. It doesn't go exactly as planned.

Chapter 2

A Saiyan Wedding

Bulma stared at herself in the mirror. In a few hours she was going to become a Ms. She had decided to keep her last name since Vegeta didn't have one. The fact that the marriage had been arranged in two days was a complement to her organizational skills. It really helped that there wasn't going to be any guests. It had brought the stress levels down by a couple of notches. It still didn't help that the bags under her eyes had formed anyway. She applied some more of her expensive creams. She'd asked her father to set up a video recording so she could show her friends. She had to look her best, this was her wedding day. Even if now, only her family and Vegeta would see her, the others would finally get to see it so she really didn't want those bags.

'Somehow I never imagined it'd be a strange alien ritual.' Bulma thought. She'd picked out a simple white dress. There was most likely going to be blood. So the less fuss the better for the cleaning bill. She was happy that Vegeta had decided to do a more royal version. One that had been outlawed hundreds of years ago. So she wasn't going to be bit like she had originally thought. Now it involved a small knife but still the blood.

She'd asked Vegeta if she was allowed a ring. He'd grunted and said 'no, rings were stupid pieces of jewellery. A bond was for life.' Still she'd gotten her veil, whether he likes it or not.

She heard the door opening and turned to see her mother. She was carrying Trunks dressed in Saiyan armour. His small tail had even been fluffed up to look bigger.

"Oh my gosh that it just the best!" Bulma simpered. "What a handsome young warrior." She picked up her little half saiyan son.

"I did have half a mind to spike his hair." Mrs Briefs said. "Just to make him look like his father."

"He looks too much like him anyway." Bulma said cuddling Trunks. "How does my tail look from the back. Did the tailor get the line right?"

Mrs Briefs gave it her best critical look. "Fine you can hardly see the seam for the opening."

Bulma looked at her mother and her outfit. It was a bright magenta dress suit. The large hat was full of fresh flowers.

"Mom, you are holding up the mother-in-law tradition." Bulma said with good humor.

Mrs. Briefs blushed, completely missing the sarcasm. "Thank you dear, you are my only daughter. I have to make the effort."

"So you know what you have to do?" Asked Bulma. Vegeta had given some very bizarre instructions. Or perhaps the better phrase is out of the ordinary for a wedding.

"I guess I never thought I'd chaperone my own daughter up the aisle." Mrs. Briefs sighed.

"Hey, at least we're including you in the ceremony." Bulma smiled. "Vegeta is a very private person it makes sense he only wants close family there."

"What about poor Yamcha?" Mrs Briefs said while touching up her make-up.

"He'll cry worse than you." Bulma said. "Anyway I'm getting it all recorded."

"I know it's kept your father busy." Mrs Briefs said a bubbly voice. "He's only happy when he's got something mechanical to do."

"I really wish my friends could be here." Bulma sniffed. Her tears threatening to ruin her beauty treatments. "I mean Goku's gone and everyone were really surprised that me and Vegeta got together. I'd really like them to see what I see in him."

"Don't worry dear they'll see in the video footage. We'll send a copy to everyone." Mrs. Briefs gave her daughter her best smile. "Now stop the tears you'll get me started as well."

"I really hope Vegeta doesn't kill the holy man I found." Bulma said anxiously. "He was the only one willing to do such a different ceremony."

"Don't worry dear." Her mom soothing said. "Vegeta has patience, you'll see."

Bulma looked wide eyed at her mother. "You are talking about the SAME Vegeta?"

"Of course dear, are there any other Vegeta's I should know about?" Mrs Briefs said calmly. "Don't bang your head off a wall dear, it'll bruise."

Bulma groaned as she rested her head against the wall. Sure there was less stress than a normal full wedding but her mother more than made up for 100 guests.

*********************************

Vegeta paced back and forth in front of the minister. He had asked Bulma for a religious man and the stuttering fool was what she gave him.

"So you do blessings?" Vegeta growled.

"Yess...yess sir, I bless the out of ordinary weddings that most religions don't approve of." He tugged at his collar afraid he was out of his depth. "I...it's completely legal, I'm registered to do this. It's just it's usually same sex blessing I do."

Vegeta glared at him. "I'm not worried about that. All I want is you to say your very few lines and not stutter."

Rev. Yaoi gaped like a fish caught on a hook. "I..I..I'll..ll try."

"Don't try, do." Vegeta warned. He stomped out of the small room. If he stayed in that place any longer he would have knocked the man's head off. 'It would have been an improvement.' He thought to himself but tried to force down the dark feelings. He was not going to spoil the day because of some fool.

He inspected the wooden stage that had been erected. It wasn't the kind of platform he'd have in Planet Vegeta but he'd have to make it do. 'Like a lot of things.'

He stared at the workmen who had stopped to watch him. "Are you getting paid to watch?" Vegeta snarled. All the work men panic and made themselves look busy.

"Vegeta, you and Bulma are so alike." Dr. Briefs said cheerfully. Vegeta looked up to see the old man working on a machine. He decided to not comment on the future father-in-law's comment about his similarities to the woman. He found himself biting his tongue again and forcing out more civil words.

"What are you doing?" Vegeta asked.

"Something Bulma wanted for the ceremony." Dr Briefs answered.

"It's not going to interfere?" Vegeta said blankly.

"I doubt it, they're just video recorders." Dr Briefs sniffed pushing up his glasses. "I must say Vegeta you are working out as a good partner to Bulma. I'd never thought she'd meet her match."

"You're approval is noted." Vegeta said coldly. "Now excuse me I have my armour to get into."

Dr. Briefs waved goodbye to his future son-in-law and continued with happy sigh. He didn't see himself loosing his daughter to him but gaining the strange Prince as a son. Although he wasn't going to say it. He quite liked living at the moment. The only person that made him fear for his life was his own daughter. He really did see them as a perfect match.

********************************

In the Capsule house Trunks was screamed loudly. He didn't like all this fussing and these new clothes were too tight. He lashed his tail and arms around emphasizing his annoyance.

"Shush, baby it's okay." Bulma cooed. "Mother can you do something useful and heat up another bottle. I swear he's inherited his father's appetite."

"Already doing." Mrs Briefs yelled from the kitchen.

"Can't things go smoothly for once." Bulma moaned.

"Apparently not." Vegeta sneered from the doorway.

"What are you doing here. It's bad luck to see me before the wedding!" Bulma screamed.

"That's stupid of course I've seen you before the wedding. I guess we're doomed." Vegeta smirked. He was admiring the view of her white dress. Bulma had told him white was for a wedding to represented purity and innocence. It was completely opposite to Bulma's character, but again it was something he hadn't fought about. It was one thing he had learned not to oppose was Bulma's choice in clothes, she seemed to get rather defensive about that.

He kept his stance at the door as she saw her storming towards him.

"Get out!!" Bulma cried at the top of her voice. Trunks screamed with her. The farrago of loud noise made Vegeta retreat before his ear drums burst.

"Stupid fucking harpy." He mumbled as he went to his room. "I'm going anyway..." He had a brief moment of wondering if it wasn't too late to escape to Space but he reminded himself that he had chosen this fate. He was going to see it through even if it deafened him.

*******************

Later on Vegeta stood proudly on the platform. He was dressed in the Royal armour. It was identical to the outfit he wore when he arrived on Earth for the first time. The only exception being the added black and red cloak. It had taken Bulma only half a day to replicate it. Though she still insisted it was a dress when pointing at the tunic part of the outfit. Vegeta growled to himself as he remembered trying to stop her laughing. It had been another stress added to the already very stressful day.

Rev. Yaoi had composed himself enough to stop crying. Now he was sweating profusely. The scary man was now growling like a dog. He hoped it wasn't his obvious BO problem. He was surprised by the lack of flowers at this ceremony. He would have asked but the spiky haired man was too frightful.

Plucking up a bit of courage he decided to ask anyway. "S..sir, may I ask why there are no flowers at this blessing?" Rev. Yaoi winced at how cowardly his voice sounded.

"Flowers are for the weak." Vegeta spat. "My race hates flowers of any kind."

"Right okay, um.. thanks I think." He said while thinking. 'What kind of nut job have I gotten myself into now!'

Dr. Briefs came wandering down the rock path. "So is everything as close to Planet Vegeta as possible." He asked Vegeta.

"It is acceptable but not perfect." Vegeta snarled. He looked distastefully at the man's tuxedo. He was still wearing his bunny slippers and the usual cat on his back. Vegeta looked closely and could see a bow-tie on the furball. 'At least it's dressed for the occasion.'

"Hey, there's no organ music or anything to send me asleep." Dr. Briefs said taking a seat by the altar. "Right so I'll just start up the recording." He began fiddling with a gadget from his pocket. Vegeta crossed his arms and turned his back. He didn't like small talk and he was in no mood to amuse the old man. His thoughts were interrupted by someone singing.

"Dum, dum, dum dum, dum dum, dum dum..." Mrs Briefs was stepping down the path with Bulma on her arm. She was singing the wedding march. Bulma was holding Trunks like a bouquet in her hands.

Vegeta's eyes boggled as he saw Mrs. Brief's hat. It was possibly holding all her flowers from her garden. Also he noted the neon pink of her dress suit. He watched Bulma handing her son over to her mother. Then he could finally admire his chosen mate. Bulma's long elegant dress radiated whiteness. Her face hidden by a long veil. He scowled as he really wished to look into her deep blue eyes.

"Shall we begin." Said Rev. Yaoi. He had dug down deep to find his backbone. Vegeta had threatened death if he messed up the ceremony. He cleared his throat and continued reading the notes as his life depended on it.

"This fine day we are to bare witness the blessing of these two souls. The bonding is a sacred and private act. We are privileged to see the official beginning of this ritual. May they give strong heirs and have great pride. The bond is forever and not time nor space can weaken it." The Rev. scratched his head. He was finding it so bizarre.

Vegeta bared his teeth and he quickly continued. "Prince Vegeta of Planet Vegeta, proud heir to the lost Saiyan race. Last of a forgotten Empire. Strongest and bravest royal in the universe."

Bulma sniggered, she was silenced by a gentle elbow in the ribs.

"You have proclaimed your right to bond with Miss Bulma Briefs of Earth, heir to the Capsule Corporation. Mother of your child Trunks of Planet Vegeta... "

"It's Trunks Briefs" Bulma snapped.

"Er..." Rev. Yaoi was lost for words for a second before getting hold of himself. "Mother of Trunks Briefs of Planet Vegeta. I give you both the blessings from my holy power. We recognise your right to each other. With these witnesses present we are honoured you have included us in the ritual. You may begin..." Rev. Yaoi pulled out a tissue and patted his sweat away.

Bulma lifted up her veil. She stared into Vegeta's dark eyes. Holding out her hand Bulma bit her bottom lip. Tensing up for the small knife incision. Vegeta made a cut into his own palm. Then he made the identical mark on Bulma. They held hands letting the blood mix.

Rev. Yaoi hid his eyes, blood made him slightly queasy.

"Bulma with our sharing of blood we are bonded." Vegeta said. Bulma blushed as she saw the emotion in his eyes. She tried to hold back her tears. "You are my mate, my wife, my life partner I am never letting you go." Vegeta continued. "We are connected for life and I shall always protect you and our child."

Bulma took a deep breath. It was her turn, she just had to hold back her emotions long enough. "Vegeta, we were once enemies and now by accepting this sharing of blood I accept you. You are my mate, my husband, my life partner I forgive all your sins." Bulma felt her tears falling now, she couldn't hold them back. "We are connected for life and I shall always respect you and our child."

"Bless the new couple!" Rev. Yaoi proclaimed to the small group. There was clapping from the happy parents. Trunks was gurgling to himself, not realising what was going on.

"Are you going to kiss the bride?" Bulma asked in a sultry purr to her new spouse.

"It's not over yet." Vegeta whispered to her.

"What! What does that mean?" Bulma cried. Before she could question some more, Vegeta gave her a firm deep kiss. Bulma forgot any of the mystery and wrapped her arms around her prince. She'd just have to get the truth out of him in the bedroom. Mrs. Briefs was clapping furiously much to the aggravation to the baby Trunks. Bulma gave a small wave to the camera as Vegeta threw her effortlessly into a princess hold. She was carried back down the aisle as Dr. Briefs continued filming. He didn't feel the need to cry as he knew Bulma and Vegeta would continue living on their grounds. Mrs. Briefs however was a howling mess and her make-up had leaked everywhere.

She flung the flowers from her hat as Vegeta and Bulma left the small enclosed tent. It had been a short sweet ceremony but the true ritual was only just about to start.

***********

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Yeah I'm back with those cliffhangers. Bet you guys didn't miss those! Okay the tail plot is coming I just couldn't see how to fit it in this chapter. 
> 
> Next chapter after wedding bliss and the bond continues.


	3. After Wedding Bliss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a lemon chapter, what happens after a wedding? Well apart from the cake... some quiet time for the couple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z and I don't make money from this story.
> 
> Author's Note: If anybody wants him the Rev. Yaoi is available for weddings, blessings and funerals. Use him in your fanfictions if you like I'd hate to waste such a good name. Or maybe he's too obvious, I found it funny at the time. *shrugs*
> 
> Oh yeah and before I forget there's a Lemon in this chapter!

Chapter 3

After Wedding Bliss

Mrs. Briefs dried her eyes on her tissue. The cake was quickly cut by Bulma. Vegeta stood beside her not really participating. His only job being to hold the baby. He looked like he had other things on his mind than his son. 

"Mom, could you look after Trunks please." Bulma asked taking the squirming baby from Vegeta and handing him to her. 

"I'd love to, you two go off and have fun." She smiled as she saw Bulma lost for words for the first time in her life. She waved her away as she saw how impatient Vegeta looked. "My if I was 10 years younger." She said more to herself. 

"What was that dear?" Dr. Briefs teased. 

"Nothing, I'm just a little jealous." Mrs. Briefs pouted. "I'm left holding the baby." 

"What do you say we give those workmen and Reverend a good feed. I'm in the mood for a barbecue to celebrate." He said cheerfully, petting his cat. 

"Wonderful!" She exclaimed almost chucking Trunks up in the air. "All those nice young men!" 

"Yes, wonderful." Dr. Briefs sighed, he was married to the biggest flirt. 

******************************** 

Bulma almost ran towards the new extension. She'd made it the opposite side of the capsule house. It was independent from the main house but still connected. Vegeta followed his arms crossed looking angry. He wasn't angry it was how he looked when relaxed, sad, happy. 

"Okay so here it is our new home." Bulma said proudly standing outside the door. 

"Well, get inside!" Vegeta snarled. Bulma looked slightly annoyed at his tone. 

"I was waiting for you to carry me over the threshold." 

"Is this another stupid tradition. The cake and flowers were only slightly tolerable, now you want to act injured and get me to carry you." Vegeta almost chuckled, he really just wanted her now. If he touched her he might start taking her on the doorstep. 

"So you want to poke fun at traditions?" Bulma said. 

Vegeta turned his back on her. The bond was getting stronger, his need for her was starting to show. His Saiyan armour hiding the bulge. 

"What about that skirt you're wearing?" She pointed to the armour unaware of his arousal. 

Vegeta gritted his teeth. She did have a point, she found his traditions silly but put up with them. More than she really had to. He grabbed Bulma quickly, throwing her over his shoulder. He kicked the door open and charged in. 

"VEGETA!" Bulma screamed, furious and turned on at the same time. "This isn't what I meant!" She had a few seconds to slam the swinging door closed. He roughly threw her on the king sized bed. She glared at him, she wanted to say some more things to him but she stopped hers The The look in his eyes were of pure passion. 

It made her blush as she realised how much he was wanting her this minute. She did have plans to do a little tour first show him the jacuzzi, small kitchen and ensuite bathroom. The tour would just have to wait. 

"Hold on I'll get out of my dress first." She unzipped the silk wedding gown carefully hanging it up. "I want to keep it." 

Vegeta remained silent. His stern gaze watching her like a hawk. He was admiring her undergarments. An ivory corset, stockings and absolutely no panties. Her tail swept back and forth, enjoying the freedom. 

"Another tradition?" Vegeta asked his eyes glued to her trimmed triangle in between her legs. 

"I made this one up myself." Bulma blushed. "I was feeling a little horny." 

"Help me get out of my armour." Vegeta said turning his back. He could get out of it fine, he just wanted her touch immediately. Bulma stepped up to his back, trying to find a zipper or button. She managed to get his long black cloak off. She trailed her hands down the well sculpted back. There was a small hole in the armour over the top of his buttocks. Curious she prodded the hole with her finger, checking for a secret release button. It was furry and Vegeta squirmed at the touch. Bulma had an evil smile on her face. She'd almost forgotten about his tail spot. 

She had a small feeling of guilt. She had promised herself she'd find a way to get him a tail. Though it had only been a passing thought. She decided to ask him about it later. She had other things to do to him. Vegeta tried to move away from her. Uncomfortable that she was so quick to find his sensitive tail spot. Bulma began tugging at the armour trying to pull it over his head. 

"That's enough Woman." He said pushing her on the bed. "I'll get along better without you." 

Bulma crossed her arms and pretended to sulk. "What about what you said in our ceremony." 

"I'm only saying it once. I'm a Saiyan prince, I don't do mushy stuff." He pulled off his armour revealing his obvious arousal. 

"So you're not turned on by anything romantic." Bulma grinned she was starting to tingle. 

"We have a bond to complete, words are not necessary." Vegeta tried to look into her blue eyes. She was too busy looking at her wounded hand. 

"Yeah, our bond at least I didn't get bitten." 

"I didn't make any promises about that." Vegeta said with an evil smirk. 

Bulma looked up, slightly shocked. "Hold on, did I get my beautiful hand cut for nothing." 

"No woman it was a ceremony held only for royal couples. To let everyone know we are to be bonded. We've still to do the actual ritual." 

"Another ritual?" Bulma moaned. "I want sex! I've been waiting these past few days because you said it would interfere with your meditation! I am not going to subject myself to another musty old ritual that had been forgotten for hundreds of years." 

"Funny this musty old tradition involves sex, lots of it." Vegeta said this trying to contain his smirk. He wanted to smile as Bulma's face fell but he held it in a smirk, just. 

"Lots of sex?" Bulma said eagerly. Vegeta began grabbed Bulma's legs throwing her head back onto the pillow. 

"Lots and lots of sex. I can't guarantee you won't get pregnant again." 

"That's okay Vegeta I've took precautions, it's called the pill." Bulma said her legs up in the air. If she hadn't planned ahead she would have been regreting it the next morning. There was no way so could say no to Vegeta. 

"So this pill will stop you getting pregnant?" Vegeta said as he stroked the inside of her thighs. 

"Yup, do your worse." Bulma grinned as she his smooth hands exploring her stockings. 

"Strange woman things." Vegeta pulled at the top of her white stocking. 

"You are not going to borrow them are you?" Bulma teased. 

Vegeta snorted and snapped a strap. 

"Hey I bought that garter specially for the wedding or bond whatever it was." Bulma yelled. 

Vegeta didn't answer her complaint. Instead he lunged at her capturing her lips with his. Bulma kissed back her tongue playfully testing his mouth. His arms pulled her closer. Bulma could hear their heart beats competing against each other. 

"Now this is going to hurt blue eyes." Vegeta whispered in her ear. 

"What will?" Bulma got her answer quickly as Vegeta bit her hard in the neck. 

Bulma screamed loudly as she felt it. "Son of a bitch!" 

Her cursing died down as Vegeta kept massaging her back. Calming her temper down so she stopped swearing. Bulma breathed deeply as a dizzy sensation came over her. 

She flopped back onto the bed. "I thought you said no biting?" Bulma groaned. 

"You don't have to but I felt like it." Vegeta smirked in his usual arrogant manner. Bulma drew Vegeta to her and kissed him hard. The salty blood still in his mouth. Bulma's was still seething with anger. Vegeta didn't realise and openly kissed her back. His guard down Bulma bit his bottom lip. 

"Hellcat!" Vegeta growled in an amused manner. He'd found the bite quite pleasing. 

"Didn't that hurt?" Bulma cried. 

"A little but I'll get you back." He smugly said. 

Bulma's eyes narrowed. Her neck still hurt. "Remind me why I agreed to marry you." 

"Because I can make you feel this." Vegeta assuredly said bending down to her. Kissing the top of her breasts. Bulma relaxed back trying hard to ignore her own anger. Vegeta tugged at the top of the stiff corset. Bulma slapped his hand away, sensing that he would break her expensive garment. Also it held in the extra flab she still had to loose from giving birth. 

Vegeta ignored her and continued down. Bulma's tail whipped out from where it had been hiding. Wrapping delicately around Vegeta's arm. It held back his hand. 

"Strong little thing." He mused. 

"Do you miss your tail?" Bulma asked. 

"Sometimes when I look at you I wonder what it would be like to hold your tail in mine. It doesn't matter it is frivolous and I have survived without it." Vegeta said this while stroking Bulma's tail. 

"We could wish for it back with the dragonballs." 

"Then we'd have to wait another year. We used them to return our future son to life and all the other people Cell and the androids killed." 

Bulma smiled when she heard him say future son. She'd heard from the others how Vegeta had freaked out at his death. It didn't matter that he was almost killed by his actions. His actions was proof to Bulma that she and Trunks did matter to him. 

"I have a little plan for that." She said eventually. "It involves a long journey, but I think we deserve a honeymoon." 

"I really don't care about my tail." Vegeta hissed. 

"Well I do, I thought you were sexy with your tail." Bulma snapped back. 

"Sexy, huh?" Vegeta smirked. "What about now?" He kissed the bottom of her stomach. Bulma shifted on the bed. She did want to say more but now he seemed more interested in sex. 

"Yes Vegeta you're goddamm sexy now." She moaned. His kisses reached down lower. 

"Goddamn sexy? I can get better." He gently petted the top of her trimmed bush. Bulma moaned in pleasure and annoyance. 

"You arrogant, egotistical monkey." 

"I beg to differ you look more like a monkey." He said while still stroking her tail. 

"I'm an aesthetic work of pure monkey gorgeousness." Bulma boasted while trying to keep her pleasured moans down. 

"I think I'm the looker in this relationship." Vegeta chuckled as she tried to object he went for her pleasure spot. Kissing and sucking on that one particular place Bulma was unable to make a come back. She couldn't speak, especially when a finger dove into her. All the while Vegeta's mouth stayed where it was. His tongue darting across her flesh. 

Bulma threw her head back into the pillow. Unable to control her body as Vegeta gave her multiple stimuli. When his free hand began massaging her tail she came. Vegeta pulled himself up to face her. The bite mark on her neck was still fresh. He moved in and started sucking on it. Bulma didn't object this time. The adrenaline and euphoria in her body made the pain go away. She tilted her head away giving him better access. The dizzy sensation happened again. For Bulma it felt like she was falling into a deep pit. The blackness all encompassing. Surrounding her comforting her. 

She was woken from the daydream by Vegeta. The tip of his manhood was testing her. He was looking into her eyes trying to get her attention. Bulma focused on the deep black eyes and realised something. The blackness was the same as her daydream. She understood in that moment the connection they had made. That this was what the bond was really about. Just knowing that Vegeta would be with her now forever. Confident Bulma wrapped her legs around him and pushed her hips up. Vegeta plunged into her. Bulma tried tightening her wall muscles. A trick she had been trying to master. Vegeta grunted, she must have gotten it to work. He moved slowly, working back and forth against her tightness. 

Bulma relaxed again, happy that her exercises had not been for naught. She could use this to torture him for a change. As Vegeta quickened his pace Bulma tightened again. Vegeta groaned and slowed to a stop. Desperately holding himself in. Bulma smiled as his head rested on her neck. She loosened her grip. 

Vegeta growled as he caught onto the game she was playing. He began moving faster and faster. Keeping up an abnormal speed, all the while checking that it wasn't hurting his woman. Bulma was restraining her gasps. All previous thoughts of muscle control had disappeared from her mind. The faster he got the more she felt every part of her thrilled with lust and bliss. All she could do was hold on and hope she didn't burst with the ecstasy she was experiencing. Vegeta couldn't hold it any longer. He came inside her pushing himself in deep. Bulma climaxed just after him a wave of pleasure washing over her. She hugged onto Vegeta as the fuzzy feeling started leave her. 

"How much sex till the bond takes effect?" Bulma asked huskily with a big smile on her face. 

"Haven't even gotten started yet woman." Vegeta answered sweeping the hair from her face. Bulma started giggling like a school girl as Vegeta tried taking off her corset. "How does this thing work?" "Stop Vegeta, that's tickles." She objected but he kept going. 

"NO, NO....OH VEGETA!" Outside everyone at the barbecue stopped at the loud screams. They echoed across the whole compound. The workmen sniggered between themselves. Rev. Yaoi began his furious sweating again. 

Dr. Briefs trying to ignoring it concentrating on feeding little Trunks. Who was happily babbling to himself, naive to the embarrassed adults. Everyone was blushing except one blonde lady. 

"Oh to be young again." Mrs Briefs sighed. in her own world.

**************************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Did you see the plot I slipped in? Vegeta ignored it he seemed more interested in something else. Well, this is the obligatory lemon chapter.
> 
> This is also a honeymoon story so there will be a whole lot more. Next chapter we're jumping to the next day and the real story will begin. (I really mean it this time!)


	4. The Plot Begins!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bulma makes her plans for the honeymoon but is Vegeta aware of these plans?

Chapter 4

The Plot Begins! 

Bulma detached herself from Vegeta. He had held her tight all night. It was strange how quickly Vegeta accepted her strange customs. She had originally had to teach him to hug and kiss. It had been something he had never been taught. A cold reminder of his cruel past. It just amazed her how he had learned them so quickly. She blushed as she remembered his hot and passionate lips against her. He had become a master at kissing which was something she was eternally grateful for. 

Bulma watched him sleep. His frown was still there it was always there but he seemed relaxed. It was the first time Bulma could actually admire his face without his powerful stare trying to challenge her or fight with her. He was always going to be a warrior, though for now he seemed to have found some peace. She gently stroked his face her cool hands made him wince. 

He mumbled something and turned over. The sheets crumpled over revealing the naked flesh. Her eyes fell down to his rump. Bulma tried to suppress her mischievous giggle. It was a perfect specimen she had never found an ass that had captivated her so much as Vegeta's. She noticed the small dark spot above his crack. 

'That must be where his tail originally was.' She thought as she instinctively wrapped her own tail around her waist. She had lived with her tail for at least a year and a half she couldn't bear parting with it. It made her wonder the actual agonies Vegeta must have suffered. His tail had been with him a lot longer, all his life. To have his tail taken away so suddenly must have been hard for him. At the time it had been the only way to defeat him. For Goku loosing his tail hadn't been that bad. He was young at the time. He hadn't been that attached to it. Vegeta was older when he lost his. He had gone through puberty his sexual sensitivity must have awoken. 

'He doesn't deserve this bad luck. He's on the side of good now. I have to get his tail back. It will be the perfect present.' Bulma remembered what he had said to her last night when she had tried to subtly slip the subject into the conversation. "Sometimes I wonder what it would be like to hold your tail in mine." His words echoed in her head. She did have a plan and it would make a perfect honeymoon. She limped to her shower room. Vegeta had done quite a lot to her last night. 

Gingerly she stepped into the cubical. A warm pain was in between her groin. A strong reminder of the fun Vegeta had given her. She was determined to sort everything out before he woke. She would start with talking to her father. They needed a new project now that Android 16 was gone. The hot water rushed down her back and neck cleansing her bruised and overloved body. 

Pain erupted from her fresh bite mark. She cursed silently at her husband. She thought by cutting her hand she would get out of it somehow. The sadistic bastard decided to bite her anyway. She came out of the shower clean and slightly disappointed. She had secretly hoped Vegeta would have followed her in. 

Bulma looked over to the bed again. Vegeta was still in a deep coma. It seemed to Bulma that he hadn't slept in the past three days. *Looks like the mighty prince is all tired out by a weak earthling.* She smirked as she thought about pouncing on the solid flesh. Rubbing her own naked and wet body against his. 

Bulma tried to contain her blush but it came anyway. 'I've got a whole life time to annoy him with such tricks.' Bulma left Vegeta to his rest. It could possibly be the only time Bulma wanted to let him be. She had plans to arrange, blue prints to make. 

************** 

Bulma's parents and Trunks were sitting in the kitchen. When they looked up to welcome her they seemed a bit embarrassed. All except Trunks who squealed in delight at his mom's presence. 

"What?" Bulma snapped as she picked up some toast. "You didn't hear us last night?" 

"Oh, loud and clear dearest." Mrs. Briefs giggled. "That Vegeta's got quite a lot of stamina." 

"MOTHER!" Bulma screamed. "That's it I'm getting my quarters sound proofed." 

"Yes please." Groaned Dr. Briefs. He seemed a bit tired. Bulma decided to ignore them and went straight to her favorite boy. 

"There's my Trunk's. Did you miss your mommy?" 

"Am teting breakfast." Trunks said in garbled english. He banged his plate with his spoon to emphasize what was breakfast. 

"Wow, he truly is taking after me!" Bulma exclaimed. "We'll get you talking by the end of the week." 

"Another genius isn't it grand!" Mrs. Briefs simpered. 

"Listen Dad." Bulma said in her best buisiness tone. "I want to take a space trip for my honeymoon." 

"Space?" Dr. Briefs spluttered. "Another space trip? But you have so much work to do!" 

"I deserve a honeymoon." Bulma snarled. "I want to take Vegeta and Trunks somewhere." 

"Trunks as well? Are you going to tell me where?" Dr. Briefs asked. 

"I'm wanting to visit New Namek. I have a wish I want to make." 

"Oh wonderful idea Bulma. Space is so romantic!" Mrs Briefs began swooning around. 

"I don't think Trunks should go. I don't even think he's suitable to go on plane trips." Dr Briefs said sternly. 

"Trunks will be fine Daddy. He loves riding in my air car. I just don't want to miss anything! I already missed his first word! Vegeta heard him not me and he only spent two minutes with him!" Bulma gasped for air, that had been a long rant even for her. 

"Is Vegeta O.K. with this?" Dr. Briefs asked his other objection. "He didn't like it when you made decisions without him." 

"Oh yeah." Bulma giggled as she remembered the small drama Vegeta had caused when she made her wish. "He's such a drama queen. Don't worry Daddy I'll ask him." 

"You're a drama queen too Bulma." Her mother reminded her. "You two are so perfectly made for each other." 

"Mom, it'll be fine. Vegeta and I can go a few days without causing a fuss. You'll see we'll be lifting off to New Namek by next week! There's going to be no arguing, no shouting and definitely no crying." Bulma said this with a glare of confidence. 

"Whatever you say daughter of mine." Dr. Briefs shook his head. He could sense trouble coming. He petted his little kitty speaking softly to it. "We all know that's not going to happen." 

The cat gave out a small meow and rubbed his head against the Dr's hand. He wasn't sure what his master was on about but if it ended up with that bacon from his pate in his mouth he would agree with anything.

********************************** 

Vegeta stumbled out of bed. He looked at the clock unable to believe the time. It was late in the afternoon. 

*Have I slept THAT long?* He scratched his head still sleepy. He hadn't rested at all since the battle with Cell. His concern for reviving Future Trunks and bonding with Bulma had overruled sleep. Now his goals had been obtained he could focus on his next ones. 

'I still have to train. Kakarrot will be in the other world doing the same. I have to succeed him.' With his new assignment set he could concentrate on that. His stomach rumbled a small objection. 'First food.' He put on a pair shorts not bothering with underwear or a t-shirt. He marched across to Bulma's parents side. There was a kitchen in the new housing block Bulma had made. Unfortunately she still had the wrapping on the fridge and not one crumb of food. It was back to the old familiar place of the main Briefs' kitchen. 

"So nice to see you Vegeta." Mrs. Briefs called. "Would you like to join me for afternoon tea?" She was winking and smiling at him while looking directly below his eyes.

Vegeta looked down at his bare chest and cursed. He should have worn at least a T-shirt. 

"Such a nice strong man." Mrs. Briefs cooed. 

"I'm going to my old room for some more clothes." Vegeta retreated. 

"Don't cover up on my account son-in-law." Mrs. Briefs called after him. "Your body is nothing to be ashamed of. I don't even mind if you want to go nude. We could have a nudist Monday if you like!" 

Vegeta didn't answer her. He was too busy putting on jogging bottoms and a baggy t-shirt. He emerged and sat opposite his now pouting mother-in-law. 

"You really should show off your body more." She sighed. 

Vegeta remained silent, taking his choice from the large selection of cakes and pastries. This was not what he had in mind but it would be a start.

"I could make you a quick stir fry." Mrs. Briefs scurried around getting the large helpings. 

"That would be acceptable." Vegeta said in his best polite voice. Mrs. Briefs beamed amused by her companion. She chatted away while Vegeta pretended to listen. If he wasn't so hungry he would have ran away a long time ago. It seemed like hours of torture for Vegeta. Her nonsensical chatter making him wonder whether he should start poking forks in his ears to stop the noise. When he was finished his large meal he hurried away. The old woman seemed even more overly friendly since he had the ceremony.

He safely avoiding the kiss and hug Mrs. Briefs wanted to give him without killing her and made his escape. He walked in a fast pace to Bulma's lab. The one thing that had been useful from his ordeal was that he learned where his wife and child were. He peered in, making sure there was nobody other than Bulma. 

"Woman?" He called out. 

"Vegeta?" Bulma answered. He followed her voice into a back room. He stood at the doorway and looked up. There was a massive structure being constructed. Robots were busy fusing metal and connecting wires. 

"What's this?" Vegeta asked. He spotted Bulma up in the corner tapping into a computer. 

"My new project." Bulma beamed. 

"When did you start this?" Vegeta dodged a small robot scurrying past with an engine part. 

"Just this morning. I've decided we need a honeymoon." Bulma stopped her typing and skipped over to Vegeta. 

"What is a honey moon and why does it involve a 'we'." Vegeta gave her a sideways glance. 

"Because it's a holiday were newly weds get to have lots and lots of sex." Bulma gave Vegeta a huge grin. 

"What's wrong with here?" Vegeta snarled. "All my training equipment is here. Why would I want to go elsewhere and especially in that rust bucket you're creating?" 

"Vegeta, I was all happy and chirpy before you came in." Bulma sulked her mood getting darker. "I haven't even told you the rest of my plans." 

"What plans?!" Vegeta yelled. "What have you been plotting?" 

"I was just about to tell you!" Bulma yelled back. All of a sudden a third yelling voice piped up. Trunks who had been calmly asleep was now awake and mad. 

"Now look what you've done jerk!" Bulma went over to her baby. All the while glaring at her husband. "Why do you always over react?" 

"I don't like plots behind my back." Vegeta growled. 

Bulma patted her son on the back while death glaring her husband. "This is not a plot. It is called a surprise." 

"Well I'm surprised, happy?" Vegeta crossed his arms and tried his best to look superior. "Now if you'll excuse me I have some more training to do."

"Training?" Bulma hissed. "You reached super saiyan what more could you want?" 

"There are higher levels to be achieved." Vegeta turned his back. "I have training to do woman. I merely came here to inform you to learn to cook." 

"What?! I can so cook." Bulma screamed. Trunks restarted his crying. "How dare you!" 

"I don't want to suffer any more indignities from your mother. I will not go to her for any more meals." Vegeta clenched his fists as he remembered how she had puckered up to try and kiss him. 

"Come on Vegeta my Mom isn't that bad." Bulma laughed wondering what kind of 'indignities' it was. Vegeta looked like he was chewing on a wasp. 

"I am going to train." He grumbled. "Learn to cook." 

"Vegeta, wait aren't you wanting to hear about my idea?" Bulma shouted as Vegeta walked away. 

"Forget it I have other things to do." He snapped. 

"Vegeta!" Bulma called out but it was to deaf ears. "You arrogant stubborn jackass." 

"Jackass." Trunks copied. He was now fully awake and watching his mother intently. 

"That's right sweetheart. Your daddy is the prince of all Jackasses." Bulma bounced her baby as he giggled at her game. "Mommy'st got got to convince him to go on our holiday." 

"Holiday." Trunks clapped his hands. His mother had been telling him all about holidays. Bulma stopped smiling as she stared outside. The gravity chamber had been started up again. Bulma narrowed her eyes. She didn't like the way her happy balloon had been burst. Vegeta was going to pay big time. 

**********************************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Oh dear just when you think everything is going smoothly. It all implodes horribly. Okay it's not that bad but Bulma will have one stubborn Saiyan to convince. Just don't expect Vegeta to have his tail anytime soon. They seem to be doing that stubborn arguing thing again. 
> 
> Next chapter Bulma has a whole lot of convincing to be done.


	5. Bad Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 24 hours married and Bulma and Vegeta are already having their first argument.

Chapter 5

Bad Words

Bulma entered her parents kitchen carrying her son. She was to put it mildly mad. To be accurate she was fuming and little bits of steam whistled out of her head. Her eyes focused on her happy mother who was completely oblivious to her daughter. 

"What- did- you- do- to- Vegeta?" Bulma said saying each word carefully and separately. 

Mrs. Briefs turned to look at her. "I fed him a lovely stir fry with lots of meat." She answered simply. "Why, is something wrong?" 

Bulma blinked as she looked at her innocent mother's face. She had no clue about what she had done. Whatever anger she had disappeared. Now she was just annoyed. "How do you do that?" She yelled. "I was ready to shout at your ass for what ever you did to Vegeta." 

Mrs. Briefs looked blankly at her. "You are shouting dear. Why is Vegeta upset I tried to get a peck from him." 

"Mother do you know what damage you've done." Bulma groaned. "He wants me to be his sole cook." 

Mrs. Briefs put her hand up to her mouth aghast. "You haven't cooked for him yet have you?" 

"No, not really. Barbecue's and sandwiches don't count." Bulma put her head down on the table in her despair. Trunks sat happily on the table playing with her hair. 

"Oh Bulma honey you're just going to have to tell him." Mrs. Briefs joined her and held her hand for support. "You can't lie to your new husband this early on. Whatever happened to the newly wedded bliss?" 

"I don't know." Bulma moaned annoyed. "He's such a jerk." 

"Jerk!" Trunks copied, he knew that word and was proud of it. 

Mrs. Briefs looked at her grandson. "You're teaching him bad words." She gasped. 

"He's got to learn what to call that jackass of a father." Bulma snarled. 

"Jackass." Trunks beamed another word he knew. 

"Bulma dear, it's not good for him to learn such words." Her mother scolded in her sing-song voice. It didn't really sound that threatening and Bulma was hardly listening. 

"I'm going to go out and try and reason with him." Bulma said standing up. "Look after Trunks will you. I'll probably say a lot worse than jackass to Vegeta." 

Mrs. Briefs forgot her disapproving talk and scooped up the little bundle. "Oooh, who grandma's favourite little boy." She oohed and ahhed over her grandson. 

Outside a loud banging noise could be heard. It was as if someone really angry was knocking on a large hollow sphere. 

Mrs. Briefs got out the rattle. "Whose Grannies cutie? Is it you?" Mrs. Briefs gurgled at Trunks in a silly voice. "It's you isn't it! Coochi coo!"

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT?" A deep voice bellowed outside. 

"Look at the rattle." The blonde simpered trying to distract the small baby. 

"I WANTED TO TALK! WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU THINK I WANTED, SEX?" 

Trunks eyes perked up at the familiar voice. "Mommy." He squealed. 

Mrs. Briefs laughed nervously. "Mommy's busy right now, sweetie." 

"I wouldn't put it past you Woman. I think this is a set up to fuck me in the gravity chamber." The voices had now calmed slightly but they could still be heard. 

"Fuck you?! I wouldn't fuck you if my life depended on it." The female voice retaliated. 

Mrs. Briefs pulled out the teddy, the rattle being not very effective. "Look Trunks, Bo-Bo." 

"Funny I remember you panting, gasping for more last night." The deep arrogant voice said. 

"You're an arrogant asshole Vegeta! Just once I want a decent conversation. A conversation ever heard of it? It involves two people communicating with each other, sharing ideas, hopes, DREAMS!" 

"Here's Bo-Bo." Mrs. Briefs said putting the teddy in Trunks lap. 

"No Bo... Mommy." Trunks whined chucking poor Bo-Bo on the floor. 

"Don't patronise me Woman. Why would I want to communicate to a thick headed bitch." Vegeta shouted back. 

"Oh dear." Mrs. Briefs sighed as she saw how enthralled with the argument Trunks was. She tried rocking him back and forth but the shouting just continued unabated.

"The only bitch around here is you." Bulma snarled back. "So listen to what I want to say." 

"All you ever do is talk! I wish you could shut up for 5 minutes and leave me alone!"

"That's a fine way to speak to your wife!" Bulma snapped. "Listen to me for once."

Mrs. Briefs looked up to see her husband walk in. 

"What is all that arguing about. They've only been married for less than 24 hours." Dr. Briefs sighed."I was trying to get some work done but it's kind of impossible." 

"I think he woke up on the wrong side of the bed. He was cranky all the while I was talking to him." Mrs. Briefs mused. She picked up her grandson and handed him to her husband. "I made sure I made lots of meat for him, very few vegetables, still came out cranky after his big meal."

"So Bulma caught his crankiness." Dr. Briefs said while gently catching Trunk's tail. 

"I don't listen to snot nosed wench's that decide my fate without my consultation." Vegeta yelled. 

"Well consider this your consultation Vegeta." Bulma yelled back. 

"I'll take Trunks to my lab. I have something I think he'll like." Dr. Briefs said. "Plus it's slightly quieter." 

"Okay dokey." Mrs. Briefs waved. She then got up and got some ear plugs out of a drawer. The old man walked out with the excited infant sighing to himself about how it was so quiet 2 days ago.

********************* 

Outside Bulma's anger had reached critical. She hadn't even told him her wonderful idea. The arrogant asshole wasn't even going to listen to her. She was pretty close to throwing her newly made wedding ring on the floor and storm away.

"I'm going to train to become the strongest." Vegeta said from the Gravity chamber. "I have to be strong enough to defeat Kakarrot when the time comes." 

"Goku's dead Vegeta. He isn't coming back to fight you." Bulma cried. She held back her own pain as she said this. Her best friend's death still fresh in her mind. Goku was his own form of stubborn and always put his fighting before his family. It seemed to run in Vegeta's veins as well.

"We shall meet again in the next world." Vegeta said with a distant gaze on his eyes. 

"Vegeta please listen, live in the here and now." Bulma pleaded. "Not in your past, not in some future battle but here with me." The memory of Goku had dulled her anger. She fought back the tears that threatened to show her weakness. It was time to bring out the big guns, arguing wasn't working. She tried her best injured puppy look instead. 

Vegeta looked down to her from his vantage point. Her big blue eyes were wide with expectation. A soft sheen sparkled across them, glistening with her hope. Bulma tried her best pleading look and kept her gaze focused on the irritant Saiyan. 

"I will listen to your idea." He huffed. "This is not me backing down." He added to help save his pride. 

"Of course not Vegeta." Bulma said soothingly trying to hold in her smug smile. "We just want to discuss our future ideas like a normal couple would." 

"I don't know if you're noticed Woman but we're not normal." Vegeta smirked. 

"Just the way I like it." Bulma beamed, confident that she would at least get some compromise. They walked off to their part of the complex. Both of them confident they could make an arrangement to suit each other. 

Dr. Briefs watched astounded at the couple actually agreeing on something. He checked his glasses and rubbed his eyes. "Would you look at that." Dr. Briefs said to his grandson. 

"Mommy n' Jackass." Trunks said pointing to his parents. 

"Your Mommy's been teaching you some things I see." Dr. Briefs mused. Trunks just giggled happy to see the loud angry noises over with. He stretched his arm out towards them as they walked away. 

"Not yet Trunks my boy." His grandfather said to him. "I've got something to show you." Trunks not really understanding still watched his mother and father keenly. 

He tried to wiggle free but he still wasn't strong enough. He soon got distracted from such ideas as Dr. Briefs took him into his lab. There was lots of shiny buttons and glittery objects. 

"Oooh." Was all the little half Saiyan could say. 

"Here it is, Trunks." His grandfather said proudly. "You're very own baby walker." Trunks was put on the seat in the centre of the frame. The back part of the seat with an opening for his tail. He looked up wide eyed at his grandfather. This wasn't like his bungee seat, he could move. Dr. Briefs keen to his grandson use it wheeled him outside for a test run. Trunks laughed as he enjoyed the free ride, he always enjoyed travelling in his mother's air car.

"Lets go show Grandma." Dr. Briefs said happy that he could get his grandson to enjoy his creation. The small infant wriggled his legs as he got to grips with the fact that he could touch the ground.

They went past a window where a calm but slightly heated conversation was taking place. Trunk's sensitive hearing picked up on the voices. He swerved the contraption towards them. His little legs helping to push him along. 

"What a quick learner." Dr. Briefs gasped as he tried to catch up with him. Trunks easily out maneuvered the old man. The young baby staying focused on reaching his parents. 

The door automatically opened to the escaping half saiyan. Bulma looked up at the opening door. She had been trying to convince Vegeta that a honeymoon would be a wonderful idea. She didn't need any interruptions to annoy him and send him on another tirade. Her eyes nearly popped out of her sockets as she saw her son in the babywalker. 

Vegeta had his back to the door and was talking about his pride to defeat Goku. She had been taking in what he was saying. Now she was blocking him out as she watched her baby trundle the walker quickly towards her. 

"Are you even listening?" He snarled as he noticed her distracted look. Before he could turn around to see what it was something knocked the back of his knees. It made him loose his balance and he unceremoniously fell on his face. 

Bulma laughed out loud. "Oh no Trunks now your daddy's going to have to fight you to get his pride back." 

Vegeta looked at the face of his assaulter. The baby had been able to sneak up on him and knock him down. 

"Da-da!" Trunks gurgled as he looked into his father's dark eyes. For a small second Vegeta smiled at him proudly. If you blinked you missed it. 

"Don't be ridiculous Woman. There was no loss of pride there." He stood up and picked Trunks out of the contraption. "I'll blame this metal thing instead." He tapped it out of his way. The baby walker rolled to the wall. 

"It's a baby walker." Bulma explained. "It helps babies strengthen their legs." 

Vegeta nodded approvingly. "All warriors need to start somewhere."

"Well, that's one way to look at it." Bulma smiled.

"I still need to train to get stronger." Vegeta explained as he looked down at his child testing out how much he could move.

"Vegeta you could train while on our honeymoon." Bulma said trying another tact. 

"I told you I prefer here to train." Vegeta snarled, his anger rising again. 

"Then how an I going to be able to make the wish." Bulma whined. She saw the look of horror in Vegeta's eyes. 

"What wish?" He demanded. 

"Uh-oh." Trunks said as he saw the popping vein in his father's head. 

"Really Vegeta." Bulma sighed as her negotiations were taking a turn for the worse. "That was one of the topics I was going to explain to you." She laughed nervously as Vegeta took his best villain pose. He crossed his arms and pulled back his head. If he was taller it might have seemed more impressive but at the same height Bulma just coped his crossed arms and looked him in the eyes directly.

"Is that so Woman." He said threateningly in his deepest voice. "I suggest you explain your whole plan to me." 

"Oh don't you worry, I will." Bulma said back but her voice weakened a little as she felt the more intimidation from her Prince. He had more practise at being the villain after all.

*********************************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: This chapter might be a bit confusing with the double conversations going on at the same time. 
> 
> So next chapter Vegeta finds out Bulma's plans for him. Will he be mad, happy or couldn't care less?


	6. Baby Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vegeta only holds the baby for a few minutes and already there's trouble.

Chapter 6

Baby Trouble

Vegeta stood holding Trunks determined to get the whole story from Bulma.

"I was going to tell you." Bulma said weakly. "You've just got a hell of a thick head."

"Your wish?" Vegeta asked calmly. "Tell me your wish so I don't get a f... surprise."

"I want to go to New Namek and wish for your tail back." Bulma looked into Vegeta's eyes. He seemed slightly shocked. For a few moments Vegeta's mind mused over her superficial wish. It seemed to his view more a wish for a universal family. She had a tail so did Trunks. Vegeta assumed Bulma wanted him to have his tail back purely on vanity. He was aware of a lot of her faults that drove him insane and her vanity was one of them.

"And why would I want to do that?" Vegeta snarled. "We could just wait a year for the dragonballs on Earth."

Bulma pouted, she wanted an excuse to travel and have lots of sex. She didn't want to say it but it was what she was thinking. She knew how much he would criticise her for her shallow wish, but they obviously didn't match. Bulma really wanted to have them both as a couple walking down the park with their tails and Trunks running on ahead. She had already imagined it and now she just wanted to make it a reality.

"I just need a holiday." She said instead.

"Warriors do not holiday." Vegeta growled.

"Okay how about we make a deal?" Bulma said, clutching at straws.

"You're going to learn to cook?" Vegeta said hopefully. He had no intention on going back to Mrs. Briefs. He was going to have nightmares about those puckering lips.

"My mother's truly sorry. She can cook brilliantly!" Bulma said slightly agitated. "You really don't want any food made by me!"

"I will only go if I get three edible meals from you." Vegeta smirked as he saw her face.

"THREE!" Bulma yelled. "Are you out of your mind? That's impossible!"

"Perhaps by the time you've learned to cook, the dragonballs on earth would have regenerated." Vegeta said arrogantly. Trunks had now made himself comfortable, his tail curled around Vegeta's arm. For some reason Vegeta still retain his dignified pose.

"Really Vegeta, I can do barbecue's and sandwiches, do they count?" Bulma asked slightly hopeful. She wanted to really drive home how bad she could be without admitting to it.

"No, not really. I want three full meals. This includes first, second and third course." Vegeta held out three fingers to help her.

"So I just need to do soup, main and dessert?" Bulma said relieved.

"No, I want three separate, three course meals. Each cooked to perfection." Vegeta said smugly.

Bulma gaped as she thought of the horrors that waited for her. "Vegeta you're not serious."

"Deadly serious." Vegeta scowled. "Three first courses, three main courses and three desserts. Each different and delicious. THEN I might go to New Namek."

'You might be dead by my cooking. He really has no idea.' Bulma thought. "Okay I'll try tonight, on the the courses, how about dessert. I can make a really good pudding, you'll love it. That'll be one out of three."

She looked up to Vegeta he didn't seem very amused.

"You want the full three course tonight?" Bulma moaned. 'He really can't take up a hint, oh my god, I may have the shortest marriage in history!'

"That would be adequate. I will be here by 6 o clock." Vegeta said unaware of the inner turmoil in Bulma. He held up his arm which Trunks was clinging to.

Bulma looked at her little boy. He had that familiar deep concentration look on his face. He wasn't looking at anything in particular. He was just concentrating really hard Bulma recognised it straight away. It was a look she had come to dread as her mother instincts took over from her food crisis.

"Yeah sure, Vegeta I think Trunks is..." Bulma couldn't finish the sentence. Trunk's face relaxed and a strong odour rose from his nappy.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT SMELL?" Vegeta shouted. He held out his arm like it was diseased. "Get it off!"

"That 'it' is your son Vegeta. What he did was perfectly natural." Bulma went to pick her son up but Vegeta had begun stomping around the room.

"Where should I put the brat?" He said in his panic. His eyes were wide with shock and his free hand held his nose. His sensitive nose couldn't take the strong aroma.

"He's got his own join on room." Bulma said trying not to laugh. She pointed to the red door with the plane on the front. "Just put him in there and I'll change him."

"Another thing I think you should do." Vegeta began in his commanding voice. "You should get our brat toilet trained. It isn't dignified of a Saiyan heir. I was toilet trained by the time I was 2 months old!"

"Damnit Vegeta stop being so demanding!" Bulma shouted. "I'll only potty train him if you cut down the three full meals to two."

Vegeta remained tight lipped. His bile coming up from his stomach. He had never smelt anything this bad since that time he went to the restroom after Nappa. He didn't think it possible someone of his own blood could make a stench this bad.

"I won't take him off you till you agree." Bulma put her hands on her hips. She was fighting her very being not to laugh at the disgust in Vegeta's face.

"That's evil." Vegeta growled. "You are the most evil woman I have met!"

"Coming from you that's a compliment." Bulma smirked. She had him now.

"Two full meals and a fully trained brat." Vegeta relented. The smell was starting to make his eyes' water. "Get the brat off!"

Bulma gave a sweet smile as she tried to take her son off his arm. "He doesn't want to go!" Bulma said.

"Jackass!" Trunks whined gripping harder to his father.

"WHAT DID HE SAY?" Vegeta yelled.

"The truth you Jackass." Bulma snarled. She added more sweetly. "Come on baby, come to Mommy."

"NO, mom... Jackass!" Trunks cried.

"Jackass needs to train and you've got a diaper to change." Bulma tried to explain.

"Will you stop calling me Jackass! It is undignified to the Prince of Saiyans!" Vegeta huffed.

"Quit your whining." Bulma got hold of Trunks body and tried to pull. "He's not moving Vegeta you'll have to take him to his room. He's got your Saiyan strength after all, when he grabs hold he really doesn't let go."

Vegeta growled, the smell had faded to a distant nausea. The more you smelled something the more you could ignore it and concentrate on something else. He let Bulma pull his baby wrapped arm into the brightly coloured nursery.

"Shit it's leaking!" Vegeta's eyes popped out as he saw the sludge move out of Trunks wrapping.

"Vegeta are you scared of a little poop?" Bulma asked reveling in her discovery. "Is the Prince of Saiyans, purger of hundreds of planets, killer of thousands, scared of a little poop?"

"GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!" Vegeta jabbered while swinging his arm to try and dislodge his son. While his other hand tried to hold in his gagging. He held out his arm as if it had lethal explosives.

Bulma caught Trunks as he was flung off Vegeta's arm. Trunks oblivious to any danger was giggling. "There's my little warrior." Bulma cooed. She got down to her motherly duties and started taking off his diaper.

"I think I'm going to be sick." Vegeta said while leaning against the wall.

"You can take a shower if you want." Bulma said smiling.

"I think I will." Vegeta said weakly.

"Wow, my boy brought a Saiyan prince to his knees." Bulma laughed. Trunks laughed with her but didn't understand the joke.

"Pwince..." Trunks said in between giggles.

"Now all we got to do is figure out how to cook by 6 tonight." Bulma moaned. She heard the water start up. Vegeta was not in any mood to be talked to. She'd have to just poison him and hope his strong saiyan stomach could cope. It wouldn't be on purpose she knew. She accepted the fact she couldn't cook, she was an heiress with chefs and her mother at her disposal to cook for her. It was not something she had ever felt the need to learn or any interest to.

She made a quick job of the diaper change and put Trunks back into his babywalker and began playing with him. Thankful of the distraction. They soon were laughing at the spinning game. Bulma invented and she tried not to think about the argument she was inevitably going to have in six hours time when the truth of her cooking would be revealed.

***************************

In the shower Vegeta was deep in thought. Not about the incident with the poop. No, he wanted to forget that. He was more concerned with the idea of his tail. He was in doubts about whether it was a good thing or not. He knew the only time he was able to reach super saiyan he didn't have his tail. The same was to be said about Kakarrot and his brat. Even his son from an alternative time line didn't have a tail. They were all super saiyans. They were all tailless saiyans.

'The question is do I need to be tailless to reach the other levels?' Vegeta thought. 'Is it part of the ritual, to lose the tail to transcend to the Super Saiyan?' He had taken a lot of time trying to understand the levels discovered in the battle against Cell. There didn't seem to be a limit. It was all a matter of training and becoming stronger. There was nothing a true Saiyan couldn't do. He used to think the true power was held in the tail. But, every Saiyan without a tail had reached super saiyan. Vegeta inwardly winced at his trail of thought. The only way he would know was to let Bulma wish his tail back. If it blocked his power level building he could just cut it off himself and let her vanity be damned.

Not that he was going to let her know this. It would be a lot more fun if he tortured her some more. Perhaps the experience would make her learn to cook. Vegeta shook his head, letting the water spray against the glass. He hoped everyone's opinion on her cooking was wrong. She had always found an excuse for her mother to do it. Or worse she would put on another stupid barbecue. Or make sandwiches that were either too dry or too soggy.

Her barbecues were fine but Saiyans couldn't live on barbecues alone. No idiots like Kakaarrot could live on a constant barbecue. The prince of Saiyans deserved more. Vegeta poured a load of shower gel onto his sponge. He still stank of baby. He deeply wanted to wash away any smells that reminded him of the indignity.

He could hear his woman's laughter echo over the roar of the water. His frown got deeper as her laughter got more distant. There was no way he would let her succeed. The babywalker had been an accident, that he accepted. Now this disrespect of his personal space was not. She knew what the brat was doing.

It was all Bulma's fault, not his. He couldn't punish his brat for doing what came naturally. But, he could punish Bulma for letting that happen. It was her lack of training of his heir that had lead this to happen. She was going to pay eventually. Not in a pain and death way. No, he began planning a more devious and underhanded way of getting back at his mate. His pride would be restored and he could again hold his head up high.

He let the foam run down his strong muscles. He began to smirk at his plan. His smirk got wider and wider. He started chuckling evilly. The chuckle moved into a homicidal laugh.

"Vegeta?" Bulma called to him.

"WHAT?" he shouted.

Bulma's head appeared in the mist. "What's the joke?" Bulma asked.

"What joke?" Vegeta asked back. He tried his best innocent look. It wasn't very convincing.

Bulma frowned. "I will find out." She snarled her eyes narrowed. "I know maniacal laughing when I hear it!"

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Vegeta fawned. He tried a big eyed innocent look. It only made him look scary.

"You're butt's more innocent." Bulma said while looking at it.

"Bonehead." Vegeta grumbled. He turned away from her.

Bulma still stared at the wet and shiny body. He could hear her sigh and murmur to herself about the soap suds sliding down his muscles.

"Don't you have a meal to prepare." Vegeta said without turning round. Bulma turned sharply and left. Vegeta could just make out f-words and s-words and even a few c-words. His smirk returned. He did want his tail back but it would cost Bulma a lot. He had no idea about how much it would backfire on himself.

*******************************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Okay, I was inspired by the Fusion saga when Vegeta and Goku were inside Buu and Vegeta didn't seem to like bodily functions. In fact I remember him being sick or almost sick at the thought of poop. So I wasn't being too OOC. I was also inspired by my charming niece who has the same look on her face when she was a baby. You just KNOW what she'd doing. That's when I call on her Mom. (The joys of being the Aunt. :p)
> 
> So Vegeta has an evil plan. Will there be more lemons? Will I find another excuse to get Vegeta naked and describe his naked body in intricate ways? Will Vegeta find out about Bulma taking Trunks on this trip into space? Will Mrs. Briefs stop her flirting? Will Bulma learn to cook? 
> 
> Most of these answers you probably know the answer to, so no real cliffhangers here, hooray!


	7. Bulma Cooks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It has never been seen in any episode, but I dared to write it. Bulma cooks and Vegeta eats. Such a summary of the full excitement that must be felt cannot be expressed in simple words.

Chapter 7

Bulma Cooks!

Bulma looked at the cooking instructions again. Her mother had been kind enough to give her the ingredients and one of her simplest cook books. It was plastered with helpful notes like, 'onions need peeling' and 'don't use chilli pepper seeds'. Bulma growled to herself. She was a scientist, not a cook. She'd never had any interest in it.

Her father had told her to treat it like chemistry. To think of the ingredients as part of a formula. Each part had to be put together the right way or else it would blow up. Bulma wondered how a casserole could blow up by putting too much pepper in it; but she put it to the back of her mind, she needed to focus and show Vegeta that she could cook. She had brought her own items and her son to assist. Bulma looked at her little helper Trunks. He was sitting in his high chair playing with his toy car.

"You are going to help me?" She asked him. She was starting to feel desperate now.

Trunks looked at his Mother and smiled. "Yup."

"We're going to make a delicious three course meal for your Daddy."

"Jackass." Trunks clapped his hands.

"No, not Jackass, Daddy." Bulma said trying not to laugh. She still had Vegeta's very annoyed face at what Trunks had called him. "Okay first thing to do is put mushrooms in bowl and cover with boiling water."

Trunks nodded his head looking at the pile of black mushrooms. He had found in his short life when his mother started speaking to herself to try and pretend to understand. So nodding his head had become a survival tactic. She always looked so happy when he pretended he was listening to her.

"It says here 8 but lets times that by 20 for Saiyan appetite."

"20." Trunks mimicked. Another good trick to pretend to be listening. He was a quick learner.

Bulma read the instructions some more. "Giblets!" She squealed. "I'm not touching chicken guts!"

"Giblets!" Trunks liked that word.

"Oh, silly me it's optional." Bulma laughed as she saw the part her mother had underlined. "Now I put all the stuff in the big pot. Hah, this is easy, I am a genius after all." She threw the chicken stock and all the soup ingredients into the gallon sized cooking pot. Her mother had prepare lined up everything she needed so it wasn't too stressful. Bulma was hoping the so called easy recipes her mother had selected were really as easy as she thought.

"While chicken is cooking cut noodles with scissors. Ah shit the noodles are already in." Bulma frantically got out a ladle and tried taking the cellophane noodles out. "Just a little wet." Bulma tried to laugh it off.

Trunks stared at her with his skulking Vegeta look. The look that reminded her of his father. The look that said 'you are stupid sometimes.' She pouted and continued to laugh it off. She wasn't going to let this ruin her chance to butter up Vegeta. She wanted her honeymoon in space and the best way was through his stomach.

Bulma cut up her rescued noodles and put them in the boiling water. "Mom says now is a good time to make a start on the main course." Bulma said while reading the notes. "Cook the rice. How do you cook rice, oh wait here it is. Boil in pot of water exactly double measure of rice." Bulma shrugged and just dumped the ton of rice in a cold pot of water. "Like it matters." She muttered. "Rice isn't really carbon, it sounds like making carbon dioxide so 2 to 1 is it? Hmm, yeah, this works." Bulma started pulling out her pipette to refine her water level and took out a glass rod for stirring.

"Uh-oh." Trunks said quietly. He didn't like the mean face his mom had. She looked like she was about to do something bad. He was also sure a lot of the things Bulma had were taken from her Bubble lab. (Which is Chemistry laboratory in non-baby language.)

*************************

Vegeta stood in the gravity room. He wanted to train but he was still feeling the insult to his pride. It wasn't that his brat had filled his diaper on his arm. It was more the fact that Bulma had seen it. She had laughed at his weakness.

*We shall see who is the weakling tonight Woman.* He smirked. The bond was still to be completed, he had a lot more in mind for his mate. He set the gravity to 400g. He needed a light workout. One that wouldn't tire him. He knew Bulma being female she had to be able to cook, it was only natural for her. Only there was that sinking feeling that he was over simplifying things again. That he was overestimating something and he had that nagging feeling that something was going to go wrong.

He tried to shake it off and continued with his light training. 'I feel like I'll need all my strength.' He thought to himself.

*******************************

Bulma looked at the bubbling broth. It wasn't looking like chicken noodle soup yet. She added more water hoping that it wouldn't burn. Bits had began congealing to the bottom of the pot. Her glass rod wasn't really helping with the mixing as it usually did in her lab. She groaned in frustration as she scraped the bottom of the pot. The rice had over boiled and was repeating the soup by sticking to the bottom. The noodles were sticking together but at least they weren't at the bottom of the pot, they were just one giant clump of pasta. She drained the lump of noodles and put it aside.

Trunks had stopped paying attention to her. He was now really interested in his toy car. Bulma growled as she cut up the beef. She was imagining it was Vegeta's flesh.

"Better learn to cook woman." She mumbled imitating her spouse. "Not even considering going to Namek unless I get three decent meals. Jackass."

Trunks looked at Bulma. "No Jackass, pwince of sayas."

"That's prince of Saiyans dear." Bulma corrected. "No I'm wrong he's Prince of arrogant assholes."

"Arro...gant."Trunks tried saying. He liked all these words his mother used. "Ass...hoe."

"Asshole." Bulma repeated. She knew she wasn't going to win mother of the year teaching him these words. But it was the best entertainment she'd found while she worked out her frustrations. She looked at the black mass of mushrooms. The book said to drain them next. The Chinese mushrooms looked a bit gross. She wondered if she had ever eaten them before, or if her mother had done something to make them more appealing.

*No I'm going to do it. It is just like chemistry. I just have to make sure I do everything according to the instructions.* She thought to herself.

"Asshole, asshole, asshole."Trunks said over and over.

"Want to learn a new song?" Bulma asked."I made it up one of the times I broke up with Yamcha."

Trunks clapped his hands, he liked songs.

"He's an asshole, an asshole, an asshole!" Bulma sang as she drained the mushrooms. "When is he an asshole? All the time! Why is he an asshole? I don't know but he's an asshole an asshole an asshole!"

The song continued in the same fashion with the clunking of pans as Bulma threw them around the room. Trunks bopped his head along to the made up tune. For him it was just another day with his strange mother who was a flash of constant changing emotions. He knew that to survive he just went with it and continued the bobbing of his head.

*******************

Vegeta punched the droid. It smashed into tiny pieces against the wall. He looked at the clock. It was getting near 6. His stomach clenched. He still hadn't got rid of that bad feeling in his stomach. He had never experienced Bulma's cooking she'd always managed to have take-outs or her mother had prepare something. It didn't bode well for her skills but it was better than indulging the hideous flirting of the other woman, the so called elder of the household.

He stopped the gravity simulation. The hum of the machine died and Vegeta heard Bulma's voice. She was singing loudly. He couldn't make out her words, it was just noise. He knew she sounded like a screeching cat but she was his screeching cat. He paused to wonder if he would ever tell her that to tease her but knew she would take it as a compliment, she was weird like that.

Her singing was like a siren's call enticing him near. He opened the door. He could hear her words now. Vegeta frown got deeper.

"Because he's an asshole!" He heard her sing. "Asshole, asshole! ASSHOLE! Ah shit!"

Vegeta walked stiffly towards their quarters. He could smell her cooking. It didn't smell too bad but there was a slight charcoal hint. He opened the door with a thud. He was quite restrained he could have tore it off it's hinges.

"Woman." He snarled. Bulma looked at his angry face from the kitchen.

"Not now Vegeta, I'm kinda in an emergency." A cloud of smoke ballooned out behind her to add more drama to her words. The smoke alarm started bleeping. The high pitch noise hurt Trunks and Vegeta's sensitive hearing.

"Arrgghh woman what is that?" Vegeta shouted over the noise. He'd forgotten all about her insulting song or the need to scold her for teaching their son some more bad words.

"It's your curried rice." Bulma yelled back. Vegeta looked up to the source of the noise. He pointed his finger and fired a small Ki blast at the alarm. It exploded and the high pitched noise stopped.

Trunks watched all this fascinated. He pointed his own finger at the ceiling. "Pow, pow." He said imitating his father.

The smoke cleared as Bulma put the pot to the window. "I forgot about it." Bulma said sheepishly. "I was just singing and I got a little carried away, argh the timing is different from the book! Wait was it suppose to be that high?"

Bulma was just chattering away to herself madly as she felt the panic of it all going horribly wrong. She had no chance to tidy up or to order a replacement take-away meal.

Vegeta sat down."I take it my wonderful three course meal is ready?" He looked at Trunks who was still playing ki blasts.

"Pow pow." He said to Vegeta smiling and pointing his finger.

Vegeta smirked and lit up his finger with a small amount of ki. "Pow." He said slyly.

Trunks watched the ball of light in awe and reached out.

"Vegeta not in the house." Bulma shouted to him. "You can show Trunks your fabulous powers later."

"If I survive." Vegeta grumbled.

"What was that?" Bulma hissed as she served the soup.

"Didn't say a word." Vegeta said as innocently as he could.

"Yeah and I'm the Queen of Sheba." Bulma muttered."Here's your chicken noodle soup I hope you choke." She placed the large bowl down in front of him. The noodles were clumped together floating and bopped up and down in a strange hypnotic way. The soup itself seemed a little bit too thin and greasy. He wondered what the black and green bits were but decided against asking. Sometimes it's better not to know.

"Choking seems a bit too easy." Vegeta murmured. He took his spoon and sipped carefully. His face scrunched up his taste buds trying to decide whether it was the mint or the garlic that was the most overpowering.

"Well..?" Bulma looked at him hoping his wincing face was that of unbelievable ecstasy.

"It's.... soup." Vegeta said eventually after forcing to swallow. "You put mint in it?"

"Oh, yes I did, I didn't realise it was suppose to be put on last but is it okay cooked?"

Vegeta didn't answer however he did have another question. "How much garlic?"

"20 cloves I had to times the ingredients by 20 for the larger serving." Bulma said proud of her calculations. "Is the mint and garlic too much?"

Vegeta's eyes watered as he took another sip. "It's fine." He lied. He decided to stop slowing down the torture and swallowed the bowl. The noodles jammed in his mouth but he had eaten hardened insect shells before in a similar fashion, he could eat this. The noodles were a bit crunchy but he managed to down it all. Somehow Vegeta felt nostalgic for his days purging when he was eating giant insects.

"Wow, you must be hungry." Bulma said astonished. "I'll remember that recipe."

"Please don't." Vegeta sighed. His stomach was making strange objections.

"Right for your main course I made a beef curry." Bulma rescued the pot form the window. "It's slightly flambe but that gives it a good barbecue taste."

"Can't wait." Vegeta said weakly. He knew he had to fake his enjoyment if he was to get his tail back. Part of him wished that he hadn't made this agreement now. The large plate of rice and brown sludge on top. Vegeta couldn't pick out what was meat and what was vegetable. He prodded a suspect lump with his fork. Vegeta took a deep breath and tried a fork full. Surprisingly it wasn't too bad. The rice had congealed and was slightly burnt. He crunched his way through it. It wasn't excellent cooking but then he had eaten worse. He came to a black crunchy bit. He couldn'lp blp but spit it out.

"What the hell is that!" Vegeta yelled.

"Pepper corns.... I think." Bulma suggested looking at the offending black bit.

Vegeta then noticed something. "Why aren't you having some?" He said.

"Me? I've already filled my belly with my delicious food." Bulma patted her stomach. "Mmmm my curry was good."

Vegeta narrowed his eyes. He didn't believe her. He carried on with finishing the meal and giving Bulma cross glances. Every now and then something would nearly choke him. Like a full clove of garlic or small chilli pepper. He took a large sip of water.

"There I did it." He said triumphantly.

"There's more in the pot." Bulma said getting up to reach for it.

Vegeta grabbed her arm. "No." He snarled. "I am quite full, thank you." He added with a bit more sweetness.

"Have you room for dessert?" Bulma asked hopefully.

"Of course." Vegeta smirked. He wondered how she could mess up dessert. "This has to be a three course meal after all."

Bulma ran to her now working fridge. She had cheated with dessert but what are modern women suppose to do? Bake cakes? She reached for the extra large strawberry cheesecake. This was the kind of cake she liked. One that required no cooking and lots of smashing defenceless cookies. Her mother had made the filling and sweet red sauce for the topping. Not that Vegeta was going to know. She walked over with a graceful strut carrying her prize.

Vegeta looked at it suspiciously. "You didn't make that!" He snarled.

"I did put it together."Bulma said in a half truth. She set it down and began cutting herself a piece.

"I know you didn't make it now." Vegeta said crossing his arms.

"I happen to be very good at desserts that have no cooking." Bulma said. "Especially when it includes strawberries."

Vegeta took what was left over from Bulma's cut. It was more than three quarters but he shoved it on his plate and began to eat.

"Hey I was wanting to save that!" Bulma exclaimed. "At least let your son have a bit."

Vegeta grudgingly gave Trunks a small slice. He ate it up immediately. Bulma did the same and was surprised Vegeta was actually taking his time.

"I want to savour the only time you've done something right." He said. "Plus it's taking the taste away."

Bulma stood up half insulted and half complemented. She didn't know whether to hug him or hit him with the congealed curry she had a whole pot that was probably going to be put in the lab for some experiments.

"I'm going to get make some coffee." Bulma said. "Want any?"

"No, I don't need drugs to stimulate me." Vegeta smirked as he swallowed another bite of cheesecake.

"Stimulate?" Bulma saw the seductive look in his eyes and blushed.

"Tonight." Vegeta whispered. "I've got to get my revenge." He smirked again and returned to eating the cheesecake.

Trunks was oblivious to the adult communication and returned to the asshole song. "Eees a asshole asshole."

Bulma backed up into her counter. 'After I nearly poison him he still wants me?' She thought as her tail flicked from side to side. Bulma really wanted to push for his answer on the honeymoon but with his mild flirting she decided to try later. The truth about whether they were going on any holiday or not. She had no idea the dark looks she was getting from Vegeta were something more than just simple sex. Her arousal was obvious to Vegeta but he said nothing and he just watched her and plotted his mild revenge.

*************************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Just for the record I can cook but when I try something out, that's new and not what I'm used to it goes horribly wrong as in this story. Plus I have a bad case of "f*ck it that'll do." style to the way I cook.
> 
> I've never seen Bulma cook in the series, so unless someone can point out when that's not a barbecue or something that Mrs. Briefs made that Bulma's just passing round I'll look forward to hearing about it. It seems to have become one of those fanfiction facts that is now canon but I'm not sure if it is. This is the joy of having a series this old, so much wonderful fanfiction that has made its own facts!
> 
> Next time, is time for Vegeta's revenge and it comes in lemon form. Trunks will be kept far away as he's already corrupted so badly by Bulma and Vegeta.


	8. Vegeta's Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After cooking Vegeta the worst meal he's ever eaten... Vegeta will have his revenge, with lemon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lemon chapter warning

Chapter 8

Vegeta's Revenge

Vegeta held his protesting stomach. He really wished he had asked her to cook only barbecues from now on but a Saiyan Prince never went back on his word. He had lied and said it was acceptable. She was going to pay for his torture. He watched from the couch as she tried soothing her son. He was now cranky from not getting a nap. Bulma was muttering about how Trunks was like his father.

"If you ask me he's more like you, he has your temper." Vegeta said. Bulma looked daggers at Vegeta while she patted Trunks' back.

"No one asked for your opinion." Bulma said. Vegeta grunted and rubbed his stomach some more. Bulma's cooking was a true test of his Saiyan strength. All the worlds he had explored, destroyed and conquered he had to endure the war time cooking. The survival food of a warrior away from the comforts of his home base, he had survived on the most dire of all. He could honestly say he had never had anything so worse or trying in all his life.

There was a knock on the door and Mrs. Briefs entered chattering away. Vegeta crossed his arms and glared at her on high defense. He felt quite vulnerable with an sore stomach, something he had never experienced from food before.

"I heard you need a baby-sitter." Mrs. Briefs said winking at Vegeta.

"Oh Mom that would be great. He hasn't had his bath yet." Bulma said handing over her baby. "I think Vegeta might have indigestion."

"Saiyans do not get indigestion." Vegeta protested from his seat but he was still clutching his stomach.

"I could get you some anti-acid tablets." Mrs. Briefs asked her son-in-law.

"We've got some thanks." Bulma said while shooing her mother out the door.

"I'll leave you newly weds to it." Mrs. Briefs giggled. "See you later Vegeta." She added giving Vegeta a wave. He ignored her and focused on the intricate wood patterns on the floor panelling.

Bulma pushed her mother out the door. "I warned you Mom." She snarled.

"Don't be silly it was just a wave." Mrs Briefs giggled. "Bye, bye."

"Bye, bye." Trunks said from his grandmother's arms.

Bulma shut the door. She looked guiltily over to Vegeta. He was holding onto his guts and had been very quiet. He hadn't insulted her or snapped at her. She realised how ill he must be. The one time when he never really argued was when he was hurt. Though all the previous times it had been from physical abuse, now it was internal.

"You don't look so good." Bulma said stating the obvious.

Vegeta looked at her with his best withering stare.

*Well d'uh Bulma. You've just poisoned your husband.* She thought to herself. She shifted over to were he sat like a wounded warrior. She began rubbing his tense shoulders.

"Do you know what time it is." Vegeta grumbled.

Bulma glanced up at the clock. "It's getting on to 8." She was going to ask why he was asking but Vegeta had pulled her over his shoulders. She landed in his lap. Her tail fur was bristled with her annoyance and excitement.

"It's been over 24 hours." Vegeta said touching her nose with his finger.

Bulma shivered with the touch. "So we've past our first day anniversary." Bulma smiled her head surrounded with love hearts.

"It's been over 24 hours since we last had sex." Vegeta's hand crept onto Bulma's thigh.

"Is that all you think about?" Bulma snarled. She slapped his hand away. "What about love?"

Vegeta chuckled at her. "What is it and your obsession with love?" Bulma tried to break free from Vegeta. Unfortunately for Bulma he had her in a tight hold.

"I know you love me Vegeta." Bulma said as she let her tail wrap around the arm that held her. "I know because of the wish I made."

Vegeta looked angry at her mentioning that wish of hers. "You better not do anything like that on Namek."

"So you are going?" Bulma said leaning onto him.

"I have given it consideration." Vegeta said coldly.

"It's going to be great, you, me and Trunks. We'll be the first to visit the new planet." Bulma said happily.

"The brat is not going." Vegeta growled.

"But it's his first birthday soon. I missed his first word, I'm not going to miss his first anything." Bulma cried out but Vegeta had her pinned down. His face glaring down on her.

"That brat will not suffer any to lose you for a month." He kept her down in the seat. Bulma being a bit of a control freak she began to struggle.

"Let go Vegeta." She said defiantly.

"No I don't think so." Vegeta said calmly. "I have a bit of revenge to act out."

"Look I'm really sorry about my cooking." Bulma sighed. "I did warn you."

"It's not all about that pitiful attempt at cooking." Vegeta said wincing. His stomach jolted with pain at her mentioning it. "It's more about the affect of my pride, you laughed at me."

Bulma stopped her attempts at wriggling free. "You and your damn pride!"

"Woman, don't make this any worse." Vegeta said as he still held her down. Bulma saw the predator like smirk Vegeta had. He was completely commanding the situation. "You laughed at how I reacted to the brat." He said explaining some more. "I have a long and arduous torture in mind for you."

Bulma squealed and tried to kick him. Vegeta placed his hand over her legs. There was no strength in his hold. He was just too vastly powerful for Bulma to fight. She let her tail grip harder, hoping to cut off his circulation. "I do not wish to hurt you." Vegeta said quietly. "I only wish to show you who's in charge."

"Is this a bond thing?" Bulma hissed.

"Very much so." Vegeta purred. He moved on top of Bulma. His legs holding down hers and one of his hands' holding back her hands. His free hand glided over her soft skin. He stopped when he came to her neck. The scarf she had decided to wear to hide her bite was pulled off. Bulma turned her head exposing the bite mark.

"I suppose you're going to bite me again." Bulma said. "It really did hurt."

"It was a bite what did you expect, flowers and romance." Vegeta spat out the two words he hated most. Bulma kept tight lipped, she was filled with a mixture of excitement and anger. Vegeta chuckled as his finger traced the wound.

Bulma winced as his finger touched it. Vegeta leaned down and let his lips brush against his mark. Bulma tried to repress her moan. It sent a tingle down her back and tail. Her tail released its grip on Vegeta's arm. The sensation of Vegeta gently kissing her bite wound was doing something strange to her. Her hips convulsed against Vegeta. He was so close to her. His presence dominating over her.

Bulma's personal reaction was to keep struggling but there was a softer side in her wanting to submit. *No I'm not going to give Vegeta dominance over me.* Bulma thought and desperately began to squirm again. Vegeta could see her conflict of emotions.

"I'm not going to force you." He said. "I want you to ask for me to take you."

"I want to be set free." Bulma snarled.

"Do you?" Vegeta said as his hand trailed down her dress. "If I set you free, I'll stop doing this." As an example his hand slid under her dress and firmly grasped her breast. His hand found her nipple and played with it till it became hard. Bulma tried to remain defiant. She bit down on her lip, stopping any betraying gasps of pleasure. Vegeta laughed quietly at her efforts. He pulled at her light summer dress. It ripped off exposing Bulma's designer underwear.

"Don't you dare rip my panties off." Bulma said but when it had left her mouth, her expensive lingerie was in tatters. "Those were Chantelle!" Bulma yelled.

"You shouldn't really wear them if they're this Chantelle's." Vegeta sneered.

Bulma tried to pull herself up to bite him. This made Vegeta laugh louder. He only stopped when he bent down to kiss her. Bulma, shocked by his lips on hers returned the kiss with full on passion. She was naked and helpless underneath his strong hold on her. She tried to move her hands but they were still held back. She stopped kissing and sunk her teeth into his bottom lip. It was the same place as last time she'd bitten him. This time she drew blood.

Bulma glared back at Vegeta, her glare trying to say 'you can't tame me.' Vegeta just smirked and sunk his teeth back into her neck. Bulma tried to scream but her voice was caught. The pain was being subdued by the dizzy blackness from before. Bulma couldn't make any noise at all. She could only quickly gasp in some air as she felt Vegeta exploring her with his fingers. His left hand still kept her wrists down.

"Now I am not going to enter you unless you ask." Vegeta said as his fingers circled her folds. One finger flicked her clitoris and Bulma tried hard not to squeal. "The more you resist blue eyes the more I shall continue." Vegeta smirked as his hand moved to her tail. The blue limb twitched but slid eagerly into Vegeta's hand.

'Traitor.' Bulma thought as her tail looped and curled with bliss. She threw her head back so she couldn't let her expression give away how much she was enjoying it. She would have snarled, said a witty remark, but her vocal cords had given up. If she'd tried to speak, she expected it to sound a lot more gasping and full of her lust. Vegeta was petting and stroking the soft fur. He was quite proud at how much Bulma had withstood so far. He had thought she would have broke by now.

*No matter, the longer she lasts the louder her screams later.* He wickedly thought. He kissed her breasts, sucking and nibbling at each one in turn. Bulma let a small gasp escape her. Vegeta smirked. *She's going to break soon, lets see how she likes this.*

He took her tail and guided it towards her groin. The soft fur brushed against her clitoris. It set off two jolts of ecstasy, one from her tail and the other from the groin. Both merged into a greater feeling of lust for Bulma. She couldn't hold her tongue any longer.

"Oh, fuck!" She panted. Vegeta just kept his smirk. He let the fur stimulate the nub in a teasing manner. They were barley touching but on contact it was so intense.

"Oh, fuck you Vegeta..." Bulma groaned, she didn't want to let him win.

"Tell me you want this." Vegeta said while his finger lingered over her wet opening.

Bulma clenched her mouth shut. Vegeta brought her tail back to the clit. While his finger remained on her wet flesh.

"Ah, Vegeta...please stop." Bulma moaned.

"You want me to stop?" Vegeta asked as he continued. "Your body say's differently." He let his finger slip smoothly into her folds and quickly back out again. Bulma's hips jerked towards him, trying to get the finger back. It was too much for Bulma to take.

"You win this time Vegeta." Bulma gasped. "Next time your butt's mine."

"Is that a 'Vegeta I want you'? Because I didn't hear...."

".... I want you to take me now Vegeta." Bulma said defeated. Her body couldn't stand any more of his teasing. She was shaking with unfulfilled lust for him. She was instantly gratified when two of Vegeta's fingers delved into her. He positioned his hand so as the fingers went in his thumb pressed against her throbbing clit. His other hand released her arms and she was free to let her hands wander. She yanked his T-shirt over his spiky head.

"You seem a little hot and bothered." Vegeta said in a taunting voice. His fingers gave an extra wiggle.

"Just take me already." Bulma hissed. Her need growing by the minute. His fingers were no longer what she wanted. Vegeta kept the smirk on his face. He pulled down his tight shorts letting his saiyanhood free.

"I want you inside me." Bulma pleaded.

"Like this?" Vegeta whispered his hand taken out and his tip replacing it.

Bulma nodded, her cheeks were flushed and she could hardly gasp another word. Her legs were taken onto Vegeta's shoulders. It made her more exposed to him. The angle giving his shaft easier access. Without another warning Vegeta thrust into her.

Bulma screamed out. His flesh filling her insides. Every movement he made Bulma gasped and squeaked. The hot need that had been flaring in between her thighs was getting what it wanted. Bulma's tail lashed about curling and trying to find a hold. Eventually it wrapped around Vegeta's thigh. Their bodies collided together in fluid motion. All of Bulma's previous anger at being manipulated was turned into pure lust. She groaned and gasped out loud as Vegeta kept thrusting into her; merely grunted with the exertion. The pace quickened and Bulma's voice vibrated to different octaves. It sounded as if she was 'ahhing' over a bumpy road.

Vegeta bit down on her wound again. Bulma squeaked as she felt a sharp bit of pain. Then it all disappeared into that dizzying blackness again. The bond was taking hold of her again. Or what she thought could be described as the bond. It felt for a moment that she and Vegeta were not only joined by bodies but by mind. She felt like she was falling backwards. Spiraling downwards into a deep pit of emotions that wanted to possess her very soul.

Vegeta kissed her again, her blood still on his lips. Bulma kissed back, accepting his strange ritual. It seemed right somehow, now she wasly ely experiencing it. She could sense his own need for her, like she needed him. She was snapped out of her darkness by Vegeta. His hardness inside her was quivering. She couldn't move very well in her position. She just had to brace herself against him. He came inside her. The heat from his seed exploded inside her.

Bulma's orgasm was fast coming after that. She howled as wave after wave of rapture enveloped her. Vegeta pinned her down again, holding her as she came. Eventually Bulma's mind recovered and she stared back at her prince. He was smirking at her, gloating over what he had done.

Bulma, though still very fuzzy, felt a small bit of her anger. She didn't like being controlled like that. True she had enjoyed every minute of it and Vegeta knew it. She secretly began plotting her own revenge.

'Though I want my hug and kisses first.' Bulma thought as she wriggled free from his hold and kissed him. Vegeta kissed back unaware of Bulma's ticking time bomb. She preferred to be in control and he was going to find out the hard way. Vegeta fell asleep assured of his dominance over her but for Bulma she lay awake, happy yet slowly working out how she could pay him back for being so rough with her.

********************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: I'm not a fan of male dominance, but it can be hot when written right. I wanted Bulma to give in this time but next time will be a different story.
> 
> Next chapter is Bulma gonna get revenge? I promise no ki restraining collars cos that's been done. Next will be another lemon with Bulma more in control. I take my time in writing lemons but it is really hard when you want to use lots of different words for the sexual organs. I was going to use 'rod of love' for Vegeta's you know but I couldn't bring myself to do it. That's far too lame even for one of my lemons. Hope that made you laugh, (rod of love what was I thinking?) lol. Next chapter will come out as soon as possible


	9. Bulma's Plotting again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After her night of dominating passion, Bulma plans to get back at Vegeta. Though she's obviously outmatched in strength, no one can match her way with Science!

Chapter 9

Bulma's Plotting Again

Bulma sat at the kitchen table. She was thinking hard on how to get advantage of Vegeta. He was a whole lot stronger than her. There was no way she could get stronger, not in such a short amount of time. There was no way she was changing her body to match his strength and even then she couldn't beat him in a fight. She'd just have to find a way of sapping his strength. She hit her head lightly. 'Think, think, think, think.' The background noise of Vegeta snoring made her pause. He was still sleeping.

'He's been sleeping in quite a bit.' Bulma thought. 'Perhaps I could...' Bulma stopped herself. It wouldn't be the same if she took advantage to him sleeping. She wanted him to suffer in a strange ecstasy/anger that he'd done to her. Plus there was a chance he would wake and take the advantage, she would still be defenceless against him.

There was a chapping on her door and her mother and son entered.

"Coooeee!" Mrs. Briefs cheered carrying the little one in her arms.

"Mommy!" Trunks cried and he reached out towards her after breaking free from Mrs. Briefs' hug.

"He's getting really strong." Said Mrs. Briefs. "I had trouble holding him."

"That's all down to his warrior father." Bulma sighed picking up her son.

"Did everything go okay last night." Mrs Briefs sniggered while nudging and winking at her.

"Fine." Bulma said through gritted teeth. She didn't really want to talk about her sex life with her mother of all people.

"You look absolutely ravishing with afterglow." Mrs. Briefs simpered. Bulma frowned and felt her cheeks deepen their blush.

"Stop it." She hissed.

"So what are you going to feed Vegeta tonight with?" Mrs. Briefs asked.

"Knowing me, more poison." Bulma sulked.

"I did try to teach you when you were younger." Mrs. Briefs said. "You were too interested in your father's inventions."

"I've actually got a plan." Bulma said quietly, hoping Vegeta was still asleep. "I can't tell you in case somebody's overhears."

"I'm sure you'll do fine." Mrs. Briefs said. "Is your handsome husband sleeping?"

Her mother moved towards the bedroom. Bulma tried to get in between her and the bedroom door.

"What do you think you're doing?" Bulma snapped.

"I was just going to see if he was asleep." Mrs. Briefs said trying to look innocent.

"You just wanted to see if he was naked in bed!" Bulma accused her.

"Oh my, naked!" Mrs. Briefs said fanning herself from getting too hot. Bulma began pushing her to the exit.

"I'll speak to you later." Bulma said. "I have a huge favour to ask."

"Whatever it is dear, I'm sure I can help you and Vegeta." She cried as she was chucked outside.

"She is a complete flirt!" Bulma said to Trunks. He just giggled. "Are you coming to the lab to help your Mommy?" She asked him. He grabbed her fingers and squeezed. Bulma could feel the strength in the squeeze. "Whoa! Someone is going to need training pretty soon." She said impressed.

She walked out to her laboratory. She could hear the hammering and welding. The servbots she'd set up to make the space craft were busy night and day. Bulma admired the ship from the doorway. It was finally taking shape. The shell had almost been completed and it just needed all the electronics and interior. "Only thing that would be missing is you." Bulma said tickling Trunks.

"I told you Trunks shouldn't go." Her father said behind her.

"Oh Daddy!" Bulma yelped. "Been taking up stalking lessons from Vegeta?"

Dr. Briefs chuckled and took Trunks up in his arms "I was just keeping an eye on the construction." He explained. "Do you always talk to yourself?"

"I was talking to Trunks." Bulma huffed. "He's starting to talk like a 2 year old."

"You were the same." Dr. Briefs said giving the boy some admirable looks.

"I think we might be going after Trunks' first birthday." Bulma said.

"That soon?" Dr. Briefs questioned. "But your mother said you had to cook meals first. I thought that would take longer, hot pockets are not real food you know."

"I've worked out how to get around that." Bulma said slyly. They stood for a second watching as Trunks tried to grab Kitty off Dr. Brief's back.

"I'm sure you do." Her father said eventually. He handed Trunks back and rescued his small cat. "Actually I was hoping to see you today."

"Really what about a meeting?" Bulma asked in a business tone.

"I've actually invented something in the chemical lab." Dr. Briefs answered. "I've no idea what to do with it. I was hoping you'd have a look at it with me."

"Sure." Bulma said. "I'll come by in a few hours. I want to get started on the core engine." She waved as her Dad toddled out in his slippers. Trunks was placed into his strengthened play pen and Bulma gave him a toy cat. Trunks gave her a stare.

"Sorry but the real thing scratches back." Bulma tried to explain.

"Scratch."

"Yes that's his name." Bulma giggled. "Scratch likes Granpa best." She sometimes wondered if her Dad preferred his cat best out of everyone. She shook her head from such thoughts and went back to her mess of metal and cogs. The Engine took her mind from her current worries and she soon got stuck into her project. Machines were so much easier than food to work with.

*****************

Vegeta sat alone in the kitchen. Bulma had left him some breakfast instructions. The capsule in his hand held his food. His stomach grumbled for him to open it. While his head was yelling at him to test it for poison first. The capsule popped open and a large pancake breakfast appeared in the cloud. He took a fork full and sniffed it. It smelt fine, it appeared to be a little charred. Vegeta took a deep breath and took a mouthful. He chewed and swallowed without choking. There was a small crunch from an egg shell but it was nothing compared to last night's debacle.

Vegeta shrugged and began shoveling it into his mouth. 'I think I should count this as one of her meals.' He thought. 'The sooner I get my meals the sooner I get my tail.' As he finished the pancakes. The idea had been settled in his mind. He was going to put down any meal as counting in the deal. He carried on to the gravity chamber. Unaware of Bulma plotting in her lab.

******************

A few hours later and Bulma had come to visit her Dad's lab. When she saw what her father had invented she knew revenge would soon be hers.

"Mwha ha ha haaa!" She cackled as she held up the beaker. "Your ass is mine Vegeta."

"Dear what did I say about talking to yourself?" Dr. Briefs scolded.

"Sorry Dad." Bulma said the evil smirk still on her face. "It's just I know exactly what to do with this stuff." She ran out the room before her dad could question her.

"I really don't know where she gets it from." Dr. Briefs said to himself.

Bulma skidded into her own lab. The precious chemical mixture clutched to her chest.

Trunks gave her a wary eye from his play pen. His Mom was acting funny. Bulma began mixing a few solvents together. She scooped a small spatula of the chemical X onto a petri dish. She then added her solvent mix with her pipette. Bulma watch as her experiment occurred as she expected. She checked it off her notes and scribbled a smiley face with devil horns on it. She began laughing again. She picked up her phone and dialled directory inquiries.

"How may I help you." Said the mechanical voice. "Yes can I get the number for West City zoo please." Bulma got out her notepad and began humming. Her revenge was getting sweeter by the second.

*******************

Vegeta stopped his shadow boxing for a few seconds. He swore he'd felt a cold shiver. As if someone had walked over his grave. It was a familiar feeling to him and recently it had all involved her.

'I bet it's the woman.' He thought. 'Unfortunately for her, there is nothing she can do to one of the strongest warriors.' He smirked, now confident in his own abilities. He had reached the height of Super Saiyan and beyond. It was part of his current pride and he wished to continue pushing himself further. Vegeta returned to his training. All thoughts of danger faded as he got lost in his moves.

*********************

Bulma ran past the gravity Chamber. She hoped Vegeta wouldn't notice what she was doing. She carefully carried a package into her house. She put them down in her bedroom. Trunks was on her back. He had remained quiet all afternoon. His mother was starting to scare him. The intercom buzzed into life.

"Bulma dear are you there?" It was her mother. Bulma pressed a button and answered.

"I'm in my house just now."

"There's a nice man from the zoo to see you." She said.

"I'll be right there." Bulma said. She jogged out the door desperate for her plan to work. It all hinged on this very important ingredient.

*********************

Vegeta paused for a rest. He'd seen Bulma run past in a hurry. Now she was running towards her parents house.

'Most likely to get her mother to do the cooking.' He thought. 'I shall ignore her. I don't need to think about her till tonight when I have to assert my dominance again.'

For a moment he was lost in the memories of Bulma submitting to him. She had lasted a long time. If it had been any other female they would have buckled sooner. Bulma had shown her true strength in spirit.

'She is not use to being mastered.* He smirked He sat down cross legged thinking about her. He was proud of her in his own way. He was woken from his thoughts by his clock beeping. It was half past five. He hadn't realised how long he had been daydreaming or should he say meditating.

'Time for my meal torture.' Vegeta stood up and left for his house. He entered it expecting to find more smoke like last time. Except this time there was a meal on the table that smelt good, looked good and didn't seem to be made by Bulma's hand. Bulma stood by the table looking nervous.

Trunks was in his high chair. He seemed a little withdrawn and quiet. Vegeta's inner alarm bells were ringing.

"What have you done?" He asked suspiciously.

"Why would I have done something." Bulma said grinning and with a large sweat drop. Vegeta looked towards the kitchen, he could see containers and bags. The meal was obviously a take away and not made by her.

*So that's her game.* Vegeta thought. 'I shall ignore it. At least I'll get a decent meal tonight. I'll call her out on it when I'm done.'

He sat down and picked up his fork. "Are you eating too?" He said.

Bulma quickly sat down and drew her smaller plate towards her. Trunks also had a plate of similar food. He was eating with his hands.

"How was your day training?" Bulma asked merely making small talk.

"The same as it always is." Vegeta said. "Though I did have a woman rushing past like there was a fire distracting me."

He watched her face react calmly to his comment. "I had a break through in on my my experiments." She said shrugging. "The space craft is taking shape and my Dad found a new chemical substance, want to hear about it?"

Vegeta didn't answer her. He was eating and it was rude to talk with your mouth full.

"Fine, I get it, no small talk." Bulma ate slowly, keeping her eyes on Vegeta. She didn't have time to hide the carry out bags.Though Vegeta had obviously seen them he wasn't making a fuss.

'I really hope this works.' She thought painfully watching each mouthful of Vegeta's meal. He had almost finished when he had to stop. Dots had appeared in front of his eyes.

"Wha's going on?" He slurred. He sounded drunk. He tried to focus on Bulma but she was starting to blur in his vision.

"It's the only way." Bulma said. "I am not to be dominated." She added staring at Vegeta.

Trunks had begun to cry. Bulma picked him up and tried to calm him. Vegeta shot up out of his seat. He was sure Bulma had drugged him. He tried to say something nasty to her but he toppled onto the table flipping it up and he landed with a crash onto the floor.

"Wow, stage 1 of my plan worked." Said Bulma amazed at his reaction to the elephant sedative. "Now for stage 2 and 3." She put the now calm Trunks back in his high chair and began dragging Vegeta to the bedroom with some help of her servebots.

*****************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Oops, Bulma and I have been evil. Bulma has drugged our precious Vegeta and I've given you a cliff-hanger! That is truly evil!
> 
> Next chapter we will see Bulma's revenge and what lies in store for Vegeta. I'll give you a hint there's a very strong citrus element involved.


	10. Bulma's Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bulma needs Vegeta to see her as an equal and not someone to be dominated. So she tries dominating him... the logic, I can't find it. Ah but it's a lemon chapter, so there is lemon logic to be had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is lemon and has a slight S & M twist.

Chapter 10

Bulma's Revenge

Bulma waved goodbye to her son. It was now becoming so expected that she didn't need to ask her mother to baby-sit. Mrs. Briefs came over in the evening fully expecting to take Trunks away.

"Is Vegeta around?" The blonde asked looking around. She had that distracted flirty look about her, Bulma knew exactly what she was wanting.

"Um...no he's in the bath." Bulma lied.

"I could go in and ask if he wanted his back washed?' Mrs. Briefs said winking at her.

"OUT!" Bulma yelled pushing her Mom out the door. She slammed it shut cursing her mother. Trunks didn't even have a chance to wave goodbye to her. Bulma could feel herself shaking with nerves. She still had Vegeta's doped face haunting her. She had broken his trust again all for her own pride.

'No Bulma, be brave.' She scolded herself. 'It's time for stages 2 and 3.' Bulma looked into the bedroom. A drugged up, naked Vegeta was lying on the bed. His eyes open and glazed over. Bulma knew that if her mother had walked into the bedroom she would have fainted, or got over excited and would try to 'tend' to Vegeta. The Saiyan was going to be all hers and she would finally get him to see her as an equal. That was her hope, it just seemed so cowardly as she saw his drooping body on the bed.

The small heart monitor beeped reassuringly. His vitals being measure and checked. Bulma brought out the flask of the chemical X. She positioned Vegeta so his hands were above his head and his feet were apart. She then put the gloopy chemical over his wrists and ankles. As it was exposed to the air it solidified; attaching Vegeta's limbs to the bed. Bulma began to laugh and rub her hands together.

"Excellent." She chuckled. The chemical was extremely strong and only the solvent she'd concocted could dissolve it. She supposed Vegeta could blast his way out but she had a plan to get over that little obstacle. She quickly slipped into her now dubbed, stage 2b, kinky outfit. It was black and made out of PVC, it was just a black leotard with a girdle but was easy to put on. A pair of black shiny high heel boots that were impossible to walk in were tugged on. It was screaming slut dominatrix but that was the look Bulma wanted. She did think about a whip but thought better of it. She didn't want to overdo it.

She stood over her prey. He didn't look like an innocent sleeping babe. Bulma knew she was going to pay for her naughty deeds today. She didn't really care. His punishment was more her pleasure. Plus to be this bad to Vegeta was going to be fun. She took out a small shot of adrenaline. It was enough to counter the tranquilliser but it would keep him sleepy. Eye drops were put in his eyes. She injected the drug and stood back.

She expected a huge explosion and to die where she stood. Vegeta began to blink and his mouth began to move.

"Wazza?" He grumbled. Bulma straddled him and brought his blurring eyes to hers.

"Don't blow up." She commanded. "If you blow up, you'll kill me." Her hand held her face still so she could make sure he was paying attention. Vegeta's pulled against what held him.

"Wha..?" He managed to groan.

"It's a new chemical my father made in his lab." Bulma explained. "It starts off liquid and then solidifies to a resin that is indestructible. Though it's really flexible and can twist." She was buzzing with the power she could feel from controlling him."I also put a large elephant tranquilliser in your food." She just hoped she could keep up her facade of control. She pulled off the wires from the heart monitor and flicked it off. She didn't want any distractions.

Vegeta scowled as his anger started waking him up. "I can't . . . believe you drugged me." He spat. He still couldn't see very well but he could smell Bulma. She was aroused by her position. He tried to keep his body in control. He could sense his blood starting to rush to his groin. He inwardly began trying to stop his reaction to her.

"I wanted payback for last night." Bulma said.

"So you drugged me?" Vegeta snarled. His mouth was dry and his tongue felt like sandpaper. "I am never eating one of your meals again."

"You sound really rough Vegeta." Bulma said calmly. "Would you like a drink of water?"

"You've drugged that too." He croaked. Bulma felt a small pang of guilt but shook it off.

"I wouldn't be doing this if you hadn't been so damn dominate last night." She snapped.

"I was asserting my bonding role." He protested. "You didn't seem to complain too much afterwards."

"I was plotting my revenge imbecile." Bulma snarled. "A silent Bulma is not a good thing."

Vegeta made a mental note. 'Add to list of 'Things about Bulma'. Silent Bulma not good.' His eyesight was starting to return. He could see his woman straddling him. She seemed a big blob of blurred blue, black and white. He tried to focus but couldn't yet. Bulma brought a glass to his lips. He had no choice but to drink. The cool water gave a little relief, but it didn't cool his temper.

"I am going to....." Vegeta started but Bulma put her hand over his mouth.

"Don't tell me Vegeta, surprise me." Bulma smiled, though Vegeta still couldn't see it.

Vegeta desperately wanted to power up and destroy the substance with his ki. He grimaced and tried to look as menacing as he could.

"Vegeta you look constipated." Bulma joked. "Don't tell me it's the result of my cooking."

"You're cooking could defeat a thousand enemies." Vegeta rumbled. Bulma giggled at the thought of serving up a meal for any attacking aliens.

"I'm trying to think sexy thoughts Vegeta." She warned. "I'm going to seduce you like you seduce me."

"You couldn't seduce your way out of a paper bag." Vegeta laughed. "I've been the one doing all the seducing."

Bulma growled. "You're gonna regret that."

"I can resist your pathetic attempts little one." Vegeta purred.

"Little one?" Bulma commented. "I'm about the same height as you blockhead."

"Wonderful seduction so far." Vegeta chuckled.

"I haven't begun yet." Bulma warned. "I was just waiting for you to fully wake from the sedative." Bulma was wanting him to be able to see her. She was waiting for the nasty comment about her clothing. That would confirm whether he could see or not.

"What are you wearing woman?" Vegeta said.

It was the comment Bulma was waiting for. She leaned over and kissed him.

"That outfit is highly impractical. You cannot make me beg." Vegeta growled. "No matter how little you wear."

"You're right Vegeta." Bulma said. "I can't make you beg."

Vegeta smirked, he thought he was winning. Soon he would be out of his restraints and making his woman squeal his name again.

"I'm going to make you grunt and groan and demand satisfaction." Bulma hissed. She let her bare sex rest against Vegeta's stomach. The leotard seemed to have little holes for access and Vegeta was face to face with her chest that was almost exposed. He could feel the slick moisture from her.

"Seems you need a little satisfaction yourself." Vegeta said.

"Oh don't worry Vegeta." Bulma purred. "I'm going to be completely satisfied by the end of the night."

Bulma's hands began to explore Vegeta's bare flesh. His skin wet with perspiration, the smell being a masculine musky smell. Bulma remembered the first time she'd smelt his sweat it was a turn off. Now it was a pure turn on. She began kissing the moist chest muscles. The salty taste was sweet to Bulma. She could feel herself getting more excited by the thoughts going through her head.

*Stop it Bulma.* She thought. *Look at Vegeta you've got a long way to go.* Her eyes glanced at Vegeta's groin. He was still able to control himself; he still wasn't hard.

"I don't seem to be giving in to my primal urges." Vegeta boasted. Bulma growled and thrusted her hips. Her tail snaked down from her waist and moved in between Vegeta's legs. She couldn't see what her tail was doing but she could feel its every movement. Her eyes kept locked on Vegeta's. He stared back with his most uncaring cold look. Bulma smiled as she noticed any twitches. Her tail was down wriggling and trying to find a hold. She moaned a little as her tail got its own amusement from the stmulation. Eventually she could feel Vegeta beginning to respond.

"How's your urges?" Bulma asked. Vegeta just bared his teeth at her. He was like a caught animal. 'But he's MY caught animal.' Bulma thought. 'Now for the secret weapon.' She put her hand in her top and took out a small pink instrument. It slipped onto her middle finger.

"What is that pink thing?" Vegeta snarled. Bulma didn't answer him. Instead she moved her hips back. Vegeta got an excellent view of her naked sex. The pink toy on Bulma's finger was switched on. It began humming and vibrating. Vegeta still looked confused. He suddenly understood when Bulma began placing it on her moist entrance. She moaned in her own pleasure as she let the vibrating toy move over her folds.

Vegeta tried not to look. He could feel himself starting to buckle. It was almost time for him to claim her again. Her tail was fondling and massaging his balls. That and his innate need to claim Bulma was shredding whatever self control he had. He opened his eyes to look square on to what his body desired. Bulma was mumbling to herself. The pink toy on her finger touching her clit. She could also feel Vegeta's own arousal and that was giving her even more amusement.

"Do you want me?" Bulma asked giggling. She inserted her toy inside her, groaning again. "I'll stop and make you my toy." Vegeta just grunted. He tried to break free again. Bulma glided the pink toy out of herself and over to Vegeta.

"I know you've got a good sense of smell." Bulma said. "I bet you can smell how ready I am for you."

"Woman . . ." Vegeta gasped. "Just keep fucking yourself. That's all you're going to get." Bulma snarled and brought her face to Vegeta's.

"I don't think you have an opinion on the matter." Bulma said slyly. Her hand had reached down to his enlarged saiyanhood. "I think I could take what I want and you wouldn't be able to do a thing about it."

"If you do that." Vegeta warned. "Then you're going to regret it."

"Promise?" Bulma giggled. She wriggled her hips down so they were on Vegeta's hips. She pressed her stomach against him. His hardness very noticeable between them.

"I'm not a rapist Vegeta." Bulma said soothingly. "If I'm not what you want, just say" She kissed his neck. She began nibbling him just below the ear. Vegeta grunted in a small accepting murmur. Bulma nibbled harder, her mouth sucking at him. She could feel Vegeta gyrating beneath her desperate for some form of release.

"Just say you want me Vegeta." She repeated and returned to biting his neck. She pierced his skin, a trickle of blood entered her mouth. Bulma shot back up in shock. She hadn't meant to bite so hard. She looked into Vegeta's eyes. He was just staring blankly at her. He was still being stubborn, but his quietness had to be taken as submissive. She would never get him to beg. Bulma thought it might be because of his time with Frieza. She hardly knew what horrors he had experienced under that tyrant. As the blood passed down her throat, Bulma had a change of heart. She reached over for her solvent spray. Vegeta had suffered enough. She just hoped he wouldn't turn round and make her his prisoner.

"I'm going to set you free Vegeta." She said.

"Are you not going to finish your work." Vegeta said quietly. "You've claimed me now, you'll just have to finish it."

Bulma looked a little shocked hat him. 'I claimed him? This must be another Saiyan custom of his that he's failed to mention.' She still held her solvent mixture and began spraying his wrists and ankles.

"I'm still setting you free. If I've claimed you then I get to go on top." She waited for his argument but it didn't come.

"You're making the call tonight, woman." Vegeta said yanking his hands free of the goo. "Just remember if you ever do that again, you won't have sex for years."

"That's evil." Bulma hissed. She grabbed hold of Vegeta's shaft. "I think you're the most evil being in the universe."

"Thank you, I try." Vegeta said modestly. "You want me to lie back and take it?" Vegeta had relaxed and had put his hands behind his head. "Wake me when it's over." He mockingly closed his eyes and pretended to go to sleep.

Bulma growled but continued guiding Vegeta inside her. She straddled it and slowly lowered herself down. Vegeta grunted with his own bliss. Bulma moaned herself, Vegeta was hitting all the right spots. Also fueled by her anger from his previous comment she was determined to show Vegeta what this human could do. She rocked back and forth, slowly and deliberately. By her sitting on top of him his whole length engorged her.

She moved up and down. Her pace a slow torture to Vegeta. He thrusted back. His hands still sticky from the foul substance had now stuck to his hair. He growled impatiently.

"That's what you get for pretending to sleep." Bulma teased. She began to move faster. Vegeta stopped struggling and began enjoying the smoothness of Bulma. She panted with the exertion, usually it was she that lay back and took it but this new control was quite exciting. She sprayed some more solvent on Vegeta's hand and hair. She didn't want to imprison him any more. Bulma wanted his hands, no matter how sticky on her, touching her. Vegeta pulled himself free again and with an evil grin he slapped his hands on Bulma's torso. Some of the substance was still on his hands and he began sticking to her.

B scr screamed, his hands were all cold. "You bastard!" She screamed, she jerked up but kept going. She purposely wanted her own enjoyment and nothing Vegeta was going to do would put her off. He was smirking at how his hands had become glued to her.

"I hope you have enough spray." Vegeta chuckled. Bulma kept moving, her body wasn't willing to stop. Not for Vegeta's cruel tricks or anything. Vegeta was feeling close to his own release. Bulma's constant slow assault was euphoric. Her slick inner walls squeezing him and stimulating his body. His own personal need to hold off as long as possible was lost. He wanted Bulma now as much as she wanted him. The minor matter that she claimed him and not the other way around was frivolous. It didn't matter to the bond. The end result would be the same. Only now he was sure it would be more equal. Not that he had any plans on telling Bulma this. Though now she had failed his plans in assuring himself as the dominate one. He could feel her mind now coming to him, his darkness saw a shining blue light bursting through engulfing him with pleasure.

He grasped Bulma tightly. He could sense he was close, so was Bulma. She She had sped up as fast as she could go. It wasn't a super speed like he was capable of, but it was exhilarating. The sweat poured off both of them. The resin that was stuck to them was forgotten. All that mattered was their two bodies merged together. In a sudden rush Vegeta heaved as his body convulsed.

Bulma reacted to his convulsions by holding onto Vegeta and moving with him. They climaxed together, Bulma screaming and Vegeta merely grunting. Bulma clung to Vegeta gasping for breath. It was then she noticed how bad the resin was. They were in a tangled mess of chemical glue resin and flesh.

"Woman..." Vegeta grunted.

"Yes Vegeta?" Bulma gasped.

"Don't ever try that stuff again." He growled.

"Well, it does bring a new angle on the bonding." Bulma said and began laughing. Vegeta joined her, though not as loud, more a soft deep chuckle. The pair ended up spending most of the night trying to unglue each other. Thought they both kept on finding distractions with each other.

**********************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Yeah I know I called the chemical, Chemical X. As pointed out by Blue-Saiyan-Angel. I couldn't think of anything else to call it. Even though it was really similar to an ultra super glue. It wasn't the REAL Chemical X from the Powerpuff Girls. (Which I don't own.) Or else we would have had a Powerpuff Vegeta! Now that would make this a totally different fanfiction. 
> 
> Next chapter it'll be Trunks' birthday. We'll get a bit closer to that space trip and the quest for Vegeta's tail! It's long overdue, I just seem to find distractions. . . mmmm. . ..


	11. Visiting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a night of passion that has gone wrong in the morning. Bulma goes off to visit her friends before her space journey.

Chapter 11

Visiting

Mrs. Briefs came running into Bulma's house. She could hear Bulma's cries for help. The whole of West city could hear her cries.

"VEGETA! ARRRGGHH!! FUCK!! HELP SOMEONE!! I'M GONNA SHAVE YOUR HEAD VEGETA!"

"Is there a problem dear?" Mrs. Briefs asked as she peered into their bedroom. "Oh my!"

Bulma was wrapped in the bedsheets and hanging from the ceiling.

"Aren't you and Vegeta the kinky pair." Mrs. Briefs gasped.

"MOTHER GET ME DOWN!" Bulma screamed.

"There's no need to shout." Mrs. Briefs scolded. "It's not my fault you have such an active sex life."

"Mother!" Bulma hissed. "I woke up like this. That sneaky bastard did this to me while I was asleep. I'll kill him!"

"He's so sexy." Mrs. Briefs sighed.

"Mom concentrate." Bulma snapped. "Get my Dad to bring the Chemical X solvent."

"Chemical X?"

"Yes, and no it's not that stuff off that cartoon you love!"

Mrs Briefs was giggling and started making a whoosh noise, pretending to fly.

"MOM!"

"Sorry, I love that show." Mrs. Briefs said putting her hands down.

"Just get Dad to bring the solvent." Bulma sighed.

"Okay doaky, he's on Trunks duty just now." Mrs. Briefs ran out the room, she was humming a certain tune under her breath. Bulma remained swinging upside down. This was not how she planned the night to end.

For the first time in days Bulma had slept in. Previously she would be the one waking up before Vegeta and she'd be in the shower while he disappeared to train. It was a routine she was used to and she had hoped it would be the same today. She had awoken to being tied up in the sticky bedsheets and upside down.

It took a large part of the morning to unglue her. Bulma swore cursed and bad mouthed Vegeta the whole time. He remained in the gravity room training. Even when she was outside having a rant at him he didn't even switch off the machine to stand by the door with his back turned to show he was ignoring her. It just infuriated her more and she decided before she got a gun and blew up the whole area she would give herself a time out and cool down.

Bulma took the excuse to have a day off. She wasn't going to the office or her lab. She was going to get away from Capsule Corps and Vegeta completely. The only place she could go was Chi Chi's or Kame's house. She decided on Chi Chi first. It was a good opportunity to tell her of her marriage and see how she was coping without Goku. She also had a couple of wedding videos to pass on to her friends. Bulma tried not to think how her only social life outside Capsule Corps was perverts and a demented housewife. She gathered up her child and selected her favourite air car capsule.

"We'll go see Gohan and Chi Chi, eh?" She asked her baby. Trunks smiled and continued with his baby babble.

"Bulma are you sure you want to leave the lab?" Her father asked. "You have a few things to organise before you leave for Namek."

"Look Dad." Bulma said in a don't mess with me voice. "I have been hanging upside down the whole morning. I'm finally free and you want me to go into that stuffy lab? I don't think so. I'm going to visit my friends before I leave." 'Plus, I really up close to inventing some sort of gun that can kill Vegeta, staying in the lab will be too much like temptation.'

"It was just a suggestion." Dr. Briefs said glumly. Bulma didn't answer him and just popped the capsule revealing her car.

Trunks cheered as he was placed in his baby seat. He gave a wave to his grandpa "Bye-bye!". Dr. Briefs waved them goodbye as they flew away in her small plane. Bulma sped her plane along towards the mountains. Trunks laughed and clapped his hands. He loved flying in his Mom's plane. The fields and hills whooshed past the window. It didn't take long to reach Chi Chi's house. Bulma felt a small feeling of grief sweep over her. Goku wasn't coming back this time. He was off on another adventure in heaven. Most likely fighting and finding new skills. She slowed down to a descent. Chi Chi was outside hanging out the washing. Bulma was glad she had chosen an air car that didn't leave much wind. She wanted to keep Chi Chi in a good enough mood. Ruining her washing would not help one bit.

"Bulma hi!" Chi Chi said smiling, glad to see a familiar face. Now that the world was at peace and her son wasn't going to be taken away to fight Chi Chi had seemed to become more calm.

"Hi Chi Chi!" Bulma called. "I brought a little visitor!" She took out Trunks from his seat.

"He's so adorable!" Chi Chi cried. "I'm so happy you've settled down!" She took the lavender haired baby from her arms and started cuddling him. Bulma faked a smile. She didn't want to comment on Chi Chi's obsession with a perfect family life. She knew she would never get that with Vegeta in her life and that suited her fine. She and Chi Chi never did have a good relationship but she now had something to connect with her at least. It was then she noticed her friend's stomach.

"Um, Chi?' Bulma said. "Are you pregnant?" Chi Chi blushed and strained a smile. It was obvious to Bulma she was trying not to cry.

"It's what Goku left me!"

"Oh I see." Bulma whispered. "Does Gohan know?"

"He doesn't, but I think that green man does." Chi Chi sniffed.

"Picollo's still here?" Bulma said.

"He hangs around but he doesn't visit as often." Chi Chi explained. "I've been making Gohan study hard so he can into high school."

"Well I've got some news." Bulma said changing the subject before her friend burst into tears or a long talk about her son's studies.

"You've got a tail, I know." Chi Chi said.

"No, I'm married." Bulma smiled as she saw Chi Chi face fault.

"I thought you broke up with Yamcha and Vegeta was an uncaring pig?!"

"No, Vegeta's an uncaring pig that actually wanted to marry me." She said while grabbed Trunks off Chi Chi before she went into full meltdown

"VEGETA!" Chi Chi screamed. "ARE YOU NUTS!" Bulma winced at the high pitched voice.. Gohan came out of the house blinking in the sunlight.

"Hi Bulma." He said. "What's this about Vegeta?"

"I married him." Bulma answered.

"Wow, cool." He said smiling. "I thought he was just ignoring you."

"He does care." Bulma pouted. "He just doesn't show it, especially when he's in a battle."

"He does care about Trunks." Gohan said. "He went berserk when future Trunks died by the hands of Cell."

"That's not the point." Chi Chi snarled. "He's a cold blooded murderer."

"Though most of it were orders that were given to him." Bulma said. simply. "He's on a better path now."

"Do you have any idea how many people died at his hands?" Chi Chi yelled. "He's just using you as his breeding machine! To build an army of Saiyans!"

"I think you're hormones are speaking now." Bulma said quietly.

"I am in full control!" Chi Chi squeaked. She then began bursting into tears. "It's just so hard."

Bulma quickly rushed to the woman's aid and began patting her back.

"Mom's been like this ever since I came back." Gohan explained.

"I think it's been tough on her."Bulma said. "I mean she is pregnant."

"I'm gonna have a little brother or sister?" Gohan gasped.

"Bulma, Gohan doesn't need to know." Chi Chi whined.

"Yes he does Chi." Bulma said. "He can help take care of you. He's grown so much during the battle with Cell."

"It's going to be all right Mom." Gohan said grabbing her arm. "I'll keep studying and get into high school and I'll make you proud."

"Why couldn't your father be like that!" Chi Chi cried another burst of tears breaking through. Bulma sighed and selfishly wished she was back at Capsule Corps. All the angst and emotional outbursts were hard to deal with. Especially when they weren't her own ones. Perhaps the perverts at Kame's house first would have been better. She tried to shake her selfish thoughts away and decided to try the calm option.

"Lets get you inside for a cup of tea." Bulma said yanking Chi Chi's other arm. "It'll make you feel better."

"I don't want to feel better I want my Goku!" Chi Chi wailed. It took a whole hour before Chi Chi calmed down. Finally she agreed to let Gohan help her, but only if he kept studying. Bulma promised to help out financially if she really needed it. Chi Chi being stubborn refused until Gohan accepted the offer for her.

"So this is our wedding video." Bulma said changing the subject from the more depressing kind.

"Goku and our wedding video's broken, I played it too much." Chi Chi sniffed. "We were so happy."

"Gee, Bulma that sounds great." Gohan said ignoring his mom. "It was a shame we didn't get to go."

"Vegeta didn't want a fuss." Bulma explained going red. "I did want you all to be there."

"It's okay." Gohan said.

"I would have objected." Chi Chi said coldly.

"So I've got to get to Kame's house and give them their copy." Bulma said getting up. Chi Chi was starting to look like she was ready to shout again.

"Okay Bulma." Gohan said leading her to the door. "It's been nice seeing you and Trunks."

Trunks smiled at the mention of his names. "Bye bye!" He giggled.

"Look Gohan it's Trunks birthday in the next couple of days, you and your mother are quite welcome to come to the party. It'll begin at 12. Me and Vegeta are leaving straight away for our honeymoon."

"Vegeta is going on a honeymoon?" Gohan gasped. "Can Mr. Picollo come, he's kinda lonely without Goku to fight with."

"Sure, he can even spar with Vegeta if he wants." Bulma said smiling.

"That'll be great!" Gohan said.

"I don't want Gohan fighting!" Chi Chi yelled.

"I won't Mom, I promise."

"See you in a couple of days then!" Bulma waved goodbye and got back into her plane. She sighed leaning against the dashboard. "Thank Dende that's all over." She said to Trunks.

"Whoosh!" Trunks said making driving gestures.

"Okay lets fly." Bulma laughed as her plane blasted off. "Next stop Kame island." The plane whisked away from the mountains and went near the sea. Bulma kept it close to the sea, crashing up waves as she went.

She slowed down and made a hover landing on Kame island. Master Roshi, Turtle and Oolong were on the beach sunbathing.

"Hey sweet thing!" Roshi called out.

"Can it Roshi!" Bulma yelled. "I'm a married woman now!"

"Oh sorry to hear that." Roshi moaned as if she'd told him she'd died. Krillin and Yamcha came out of the house.

"You're married?" Yamcha exclaimed. "What did you do drug Vegeta?"

Bulma blushed and tried not to comment on the last part, especially since it was true. "Our marriage was his own free will and I've got the video as evidence!"

"No way!" Krillin said.

"Yup, I'm a happily married woman." She said smiling.

"Where's the ring?" Yamcha said examining her hand.

"We married under Saiyan custom." Bulma said glaring at Yamcha and snatching her hand back out of his grasp. "So anyway I came here to invite you all to my boy's first birthday."

"Mondo cool Bulma." Krillin said. "Um, is it alright if I bring someone?" He was blushing and scratching the back of his head. It was a sign that this 'someone' was a girl.

"Yeah sure Krillin." Bulma said laughing. "Though I don't want to know what kinda girl you can get by saying mondo all the time. What the hell does mondo mean anyway?"

"I didn't say it was a girl." Krillin protested getting redder.

"Krillin you sly dog!" Yamcha laughed slapping his friend on the back. "You've been off dating all those times you went missing."

"She isn't like Marron?" Bulma said coldly.

"Quite the opposite." Krillin said not really understanding Bulma's true meaning.

"Has she got big gajungas?" Master Roshi asked while making boob groping actions with his hands.

"I don't think she'd like you doing that." Krillin said.

"So she's got a brain!" Bulma said still remembering Marron.

"I don't even know if she'll want to go." Krillin said. "She's a bit anti-social."

"That's okay Picollo and Vegeta are going to be there." Bulma said. "She'll fit right in."

"Well okay I'll ask her." Krillin said still blushing.

"So who's going to get me a soda?" Bulma said.

"Sorry Bulma." Oolong said. "You're married now you can get your own."

"What!" Bulma yelled. "You lazy good for nothing bastards!" She was instantly greeted by five cans of soda. "Oh boys." She giggled. "I only need one." *Glad to see you've still got it.* Bulma thought.

"Well, you're still touchable in my book." Roshi chuckled and quickly silenced himself by Bulma's glare.

"It's not for a couple of days, so you've got plenty of time to get him presents." Bulma said.

"Aw, c'mon Bulma." Krillin whined. "Do we have to?"

"Anymore and I'll demand wedding presents as well." Bulma snapped.

"Right so what does whittle Trunks want!" Yamcha said to the half Saiyan baby.

"Nothing that involves weapons or alcohol of any kind is all I ask." Bulma said. "A toy is best, he loves kitties at the moment."

"Guess your folks are teaching him a thing about cats." Yamcha laughed.

"Now I want you all to be at Capsule Corps by 12." Bulma explained. "Trunks is going to have the best birthday party and I want all my friends to be there."

"I hope we're having a barbecue." Krillin said looking forward to it. He still had a bright flush on his face.

Bulma wondered about his taste in woman but from Krillin's remarks about her not being like Marron had made her curious. There was no way Krillin could have chosen someone worse than Marron. He had bad luck but surely he couldn't be that unlucky?

Bulma left those thoughts behind as she started restating the rules for the party to really check that Roshi didn't bring any beer for the baby and left satisfied that soon her son was going to have the greatest party and nothing would spoil it. Not even a grumpy Vegeta.

******************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Yeah we all know where Krillin's mini plot line is going with his mystery date. Chi Chi was more strung out than usual because she was pregnant so I hope I got that character across okay, Chi Chi's not my fav and it may have shown. Same problem with Gohan, I think I made him such a goody two-shoes boy this chapter. Though maybe that's how I see him from watching the show. He's always so nice to his mother.
> 
> So next chapter is Trunk's party and we're all the more closer to blast off for the honeymoon part.


	12. Birthday Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for Trunk's first birthday and Bulma wants it to be a party to remember.

Chapter 12

Birthday Party

It had been two days since Bulma had been glued on the ceiling. Vegeta sat outside their capsule house. He had been barred ever since then. He had of course broken back in every night to claim Bulma; but she had chucked him out straight after. He stuck his chopsticks back into his noodles. He was sulking but in a prince like manner.

"It means death if you leave your chopsticks like that."

Vegeta turned to see Bulma at the door of the house. "Death is no stranger." He snarled.

"My, you're in a major grump today." Bulma said sitting beside him. "It is your son's birthday party today."

"It is another meaningless human celebration." He spat.

"You do know we're having a party?" Bulma asked. "You are invited of course."

"I don't care." Vegeta growled.

"So what do Saiyans celebrate?"

"We have deathdays."

"Isn't that pointless, you're dead." Bulma said.

"If a warrior dies in glorious battle then you should celebrate his deathday."

"So all his or her living relatives have a party in his honour?" Bulma asked.

"A feast and a hunt, we saiyans do not party." Vegeta said.

"I can tell." Bulma said smiling. "You can join the feast if you like."

"Are you cooking?" Vegeta said looking at her with a haunted expression.

"I've done a bit, but my mother did the majority." Bulma said, she waited for the snide remark.

"Then I shall eat what your mother made." Vegeta said smirking. "I do not feel like dropping unconscious anytime soon."

"Don't give me a reason and you won't." Bulma warned. She heard Vegeta chuckled. She looked over to him. "Gohan and Picollo are coming over as well. They'll want to spar."

"Then I shall spar and win." Vegeta said smirking. "Kakorrot's brat doesn't use his full potential I shall easily win."

"You can't beat him to a pulp his mother's coming as well."

"The harpy?"

"Yes the . . . I mean she isn't a harpy." Bulma snapped. "She's highly emotional right now."

"Is that what you call it." Vegeta growled.

"Hey ...Vegeta." Bulma said with a sly grin on her face.

Vegeta glowered down at the smiling Bulma. "What woman?"

"We just had a conversation." Bulma winked. "There's hope for us yet."

"I don't think it'll last for a month in space." Vegeta said. "You do know where you're going?"

"I asked Dende to give me directions." Bulma said. "He told me all the stars and constellations around his planet I've worked it out from there."

"Good because nothing is going to save your worthless hide if we get lost." Vegeta growled.

"It saddens me to see your lack of faith in me." Bulma said sarcastically. "Now go get changed, everyone should be arriving soon."

"I'll do no such thing." Vegeta crossed his arms.

"You will." Bulma insisted.

"Won't."

"You will too Monkey!"

"I will not bitch!"

"Jackass!"

"Cow from hell!"

"Bastard!"

"Hoe." They glared at each other. The crackling silence was only broken by Bulma laughing.

"What's so funny?" Vegeta growled.

"I honestly thought we might have a decent conversation for once and it ended up a name calling match."

"You started it." Vegeta grumbled.

"Just get out of your training clothes and shower." Bulma sighed. "Our guests will be here any moment now."

"I never invited them, their not my guests." Vegeta muttered under his breath. He marched inside, slamming the door shut in protest.

"Why does he have to be so pig headed?" Bulma said aloud. She stormed away, towards the Capsule Corps gardens. A huge tent had been erected and she could see some of her friends had arrived already. Bulma began to think happy thoughts and tried to smile.

"Hi Yamcha, Puar." Bulma yelled.

"Hi Bulma!" They both said to her.

"Wow, you remembered the presents!" Bulma said excited. She grabbed them off her friends. "I'm making a pile for Trunks."

"You know he's not going to remember anything." Yamcha said.

Bulma glared at him. "My son is a genius like me, he'll remember."

"Ah, c'mon Bulma you know I didn't mean that. It's just you could give him a pile of dirt and he wouldn't know the difference." Yamcha said, desperate to cover his ass.

"Yamcha you better be quiet." Puar warned her friend. "You're digging yourself into a hole."

"Yes, Yamcha you better stop now." Bulma hissed. "I want my son to have the best first birthday and a dirt isn't on the menu. This isn't dirt is? I'll make you eat it if it is!"

Luckily for Yamcha, Chi Chi and Gohan had decided to visit. Her father King Ox was driving them in.

"Hi, Bulma." They all said.

"Hey." Bulma said running over to her new guests.

Yamcha breathed a sigh of relief and moved to the food.

"Wow, this is really cool." Gohan said as he saw the tent and barbecue. "Where's the birthday boy?"

"He's with his Grandma." Bulma said pointing to her mother.

"I made him a present." Gohan said holding up a small parcel.

"I'm sure he'll love it." Bulma laughed.

"Gohan has been so happy since he knew about the party." Chi Chi said. "Thanks for inviting us."

"It's no problem Chi, we Saiyan wives have to stick together." Bulma said. "I know we're not close buddies but I bet that could change."

Chi Chi smiled even though she looked like she was going to cry again. "Everyone changes." She sniffed.

"C'mon Chi Chi it's time for you to have a good time." She said while dragging her to a bench. "Just sit down and let us cook for you."

"You're cooking?" Chi Chi asked.

"I can do barbecues." Bulma huffed. She secretly resolved to learn to cook better for the next party so she could amaze them all and finally silence the joke about her cooking once and for all.

The rest of the guests arrived except for Krillin and his mystery date and that became the main topic of the gossip among them all.

"I bet he's bluffing." Yamcha said as he dug into a burger. "I bet he's just stalking someone."

"Krillin's a pervert but he's not THAT bad." Bulma yelled.

"Um, Krillin has a date?" Gohan said amazed. "Is it that Marron again?"

"I asked him that one." Bulma said, helping herself to some chicken kebabs. "It's not Marron."

"I think I would rip her head off if I saw her again." Chi Chi said as she tore a piece of meat from a chicken. Everyone was silent for a second, not making eye contact with Chi Chi. She had been eating a lot since the party started and her appetite seemed to copy that of her husbands.

"So long as she has a nice set it doesn't matter." Roshi said after the long silence.

"Tight buns is a must." Oolong said joining in with the perverse conversation. Bulma glanced over to her son, oblivious to it all. He was working his way through all the food she had set up in front of him. Trunks was happy with all the attention. A paper party hat was on his head and Gohan remained close along with Mrs Briefs.

"Pwince of Saiyans." Trunks chirped as he saw his father. Bulma looked over to see Vegeta helping himself to the food.

"That's so cute." Chi Chi said smiling.

"Of course he is." Bulma boasted. "He's my son."

"He is cute." Said a monotone voice. Everyone froze and turned. Android 18 was standing holding a parcel, beside her Krillin was red faced and rubbing the back of his head.

"Hey guys, this is my..um .. friend, 18." Krillin stumbled. There was silence as everyone just stared. There was a snort from Vegeta and he walked over to the human and the android.

"I suppose this is the present for my brat." Vegeta said to 18.

"That's right, his birthday present." 18 said staring straight at the prince. Vegeta snatched it off her and placed it in front of Trunks. The baby instantly began playing with it. The shiny paper had caught his eye.

"He seems to like it." Vegeta said. he walked back to the food stand. The group exchanged glances between 18, Vegeta and themselves. No-one was sure what had just happened.

Krillin lead his 'friend' to an empty seat and held out her chair. 18 sat down and smiled at Krillin. "Thank you." She said to him. Krillin went a deeper shade of red and sat beside her.

"So." Krillin said. "Cool party for a one year old."

"Yeah.. I want nothing but the best." Bulma said, still looking at 18.

18 was looking at Chi Chi who was still tearing up a chicken. "You're pregnant." She said eventually. The males in the group (except for Vegeta and Gohan) all face faulted and looked at Chi Chi.

"Whoa, Goku did it twice!" Master Roshi said.

"Go Goku!" Yamcha said. "Hey, congratulations Chi Chi."

"Um, thanks." She said.

"I can't believe you guys didn't notice she was pregnant." Bulma said.

"Men!" 18 snorted.

"They're completely ignorant to us woman." Chi Chi said agreeing with 18. "Goku didn't realise I was pregnant with Gohan until I told him six months on. He just thought I was getting fat!"

"I bet you beat him up for that one." Bulma laughed.

"I'm not a husband beater." Chi Chi protested. "He just got me mad sometimes!"

The men shifted uncomfortably and managed not to annoy the women any further. The party continued through the afternoon. Bulma kept beside Trunks, making sure he was enjoying himself. Opening his presents and thanking everyone for him. Vegeta stayed away under the safety of a nearby tree. 18 sat at the table, every now and then she would say something. Whatever she said had no emotion to it, but when she spoke Krillin was hanging on her every word.

"So you think you might be able to have a baby..um one day?" Krillin asked 18 after she revealed her human origins.

"I guess, I've never thought of motherhood before. Thanks to Gero I don't know what I've thought." 18 hissed the last part about Gero.

"Ya know I could get my doctor to check you over." Bulma offered. "It wouldn't cost you anything and at least you'd know if you could have kids."

"Hmm." 18 hummed. "I might consider your offer...but not just now."

"Okay." Bulma said smiling. "Just know the offer's still open."

"I should leave now." 18 said getting up. "I have to find my brother." She seemed uncomfortable.

"Um, okay I'll escort you." Krillin said jumping out of his seat.

"That's very sweet of you." 18 said. "You can follow if you can keep up." Krillin blushed and for a second everyone saw 18 glance at Krillin in an almost human way. Then the look was gone and the emotionless android flew away, followed by Krillin.

"Wow, if only the Future Trunks could see that." Bulma gasped.

"I still don't believe it." Yamcha said.

"I agree, she was a tight little package." Master Roshi said. "Who thought Krillin could pull that."

"I don't think he's pulled yet." Bulma added thoughtfully.

"That's true, she seems quite cold to him." Yamcha said.

"The bitch still seems stuck on being an android."

Everyone turned to Vegeta who had said it.

"What do you mean?" Bulma asked.

"She's not going to let baldy in without a long fight. She left because she felt she was getting too human." Vegeta said. He then stood up and walked back to the house before Bulma could ask him what he meant. She was confused at how he had got such an insight when they hadn't even spoken that much.

"Well guys thanks for coming." Bulma said realising the party was now over. The main entertainment having left. "Continue if you like I've got to get ready for our honeymoon."

"You're going on a honeymoon?" Yamcha yelled. "How did you convince Vegeta of that?!"

"Chill out Yamcha." Master Roshi said. "Hey Bulma, ya gonna bring back a video of your honeymoon?"

"YOU LECHEROUS OLD PERVERT!" Bulma shouted. She raised her hand to hit him but Gohan had grabbed her arm, stopping her.

"You don't want Trunks to see you getting violent do you?" He said.

"Lech'rus ol' pervert." Trunks said pointing at Master Roshi. Gohan blinked amazed at how quickly the boy spoke and he watched silently as Bulma picked up her son and walked in the direction of Vegeta.

"See ya guys, we should do this again sometime." Bulma sighed. "I really should let Trunks get his nap." The group watched her go not wanting to talk back till she was out of sight.

"She shouldn't let her son talk those words." Chi Chi muttered.

"I don't think you can tell either of the parents what to do." Yamcha said. Everyone nodded to that comment and started to talk about the food and what to do with all the left overs.

***********

Inside her Space Lab Bulma cuddled Trunks tight.

"Oh honey you're going to miss him." Her mother said.

"I don't want to leave my baby." Bulma cried. "You have to video tape everything."

"Sure thing." Dr Briefs said from the space craft. He was giving it one final system check. "We'll have cameras set to record him all the time."

Bulma had began to cry. "My baby..."

"Now you've got everything haven't you?" Her dad asked.

"Yes..." Bulma hissed through her tears. "I packed everything last night." Vegeta was leaning against the wall. It had been a tiresome afternoon and he didn't get to spar with anyone as Bulma promised. Chi Chi had ordered Gohan not to fight and Piccolo hadn't shown. There was no way he'd challenge 18 he was sure he would destroy her now. The android had no ki to read he could easily smash her without knowing she'd reached her limit. Plus she didn't seem to have any will to fight and had ignored him most of the day. For him it had been a complete waste of his time.

"Can we leave yet?" He snarled.

"Fine, we will." Bulma shouted. "Just remember when I miss my son's first steps I'll blame you!"

"The brat is not going with us!" Vegeta shouted back. Trunks was crying now, he wasn't sure what was going on but it seemed bad.

"Now look what you've done!" Bulma yelled.

"The longer we stay, the longer you'll cry like a big baby!" Vegeta angrily said.

"Bye Mama." Bulma whispered hugging Mrs. Briefs. "You take care of Trunks."

"Just make sure you both come back safe." Her mom said as she began to cry. Vegeta rolled his eyes and picked Bulma up. At the rate her goodbyes were going they would never get to New Namek.

"Bye everyone." Bulma cried from Vegeta's shoulder.

"Oh it's just so romantic." Mrs. Briefs sobbed. Bulma's parents got to a safe distance and began waving."Oh Teddi, I wish that was us." Mrs. Briefs sighed.

"I know Bunni, we're left holding the baby.... again!" Dr. Briefs said as Trunks cried harder with the loud engine noises. The spaceship blasted off into the sky. What was left of the party watched as it disappeared quickly into the sky. A trail of smoke scarring the sky as the pair began the quest for the Namek dragonballs.

******************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: I did it finally! They've left for Namek! 
> 
> It's no surprise that Krillin's date was 18 and I didn't want to set them up as a couple yet as I'm sure like Vegeta it took a lot of time. That's why I made him make the comment that he did this chapter. As he's one that's been there, he knows how hard it is for her. Not in a shipping way, just friendship..? Um... empathy...? Hmm, yeah but not sexual, don't get any weird ideas.
> 
> So join me next chapter when we follow Bulma and Vegeta into space. Will they get to New Namek without incident? What do you think? Till next chapter


	13. Space Lemon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lemon chapter in space... in space no one can hear you scream. Fu fu fu. Don't expect any plot this chapter.

Chapter 13 

Space Lemon

Bulma and Vegeta watched from the port window as Earth slowly disappeared. 

"It's so beautiful." Bulma sighed. 

Vegeta said nothing he just stared at Bulma. This made Bulma smile, she'd learned that Vegeta never said anything when he wanted to say something nice. It was a reverse of the old saying 'if you can't say anything nice don't say nothing at all.' It was more, 'If you can't say anything mean, don't say anything at all.' She'd learned to use this logic to keep herself sane with the more aloof Prince. He just never wanted to show his feelings and while that made him exciting it was slightly frustrating. It still made her happy though, since she'd figured him out. 

"What are you smiling at?" Vegeta snarled. 

Bulma laughed. "Nothing..." 

Vegeta grunted and returned to his seat. 

Bulma stayed by the window watching as her galaxy zipped past. The ship was on auto pilot, heading for New Namek. The dragon radar was position on the control console. She hoped that it would give the extra guidance they needed. Dende had given her decent instructions, though it was from his planets point of view and not Earth's. She turned her gaze inside and saw that Vegeta was still watching her. 

"What is it Vegeta?" Bulma asked. "You don't need to be at the pilot seat it's all automated." 

"I can tell that." He hissed. 

"Then what do you think you're looking at?" 

"Nothing..." Vegeta snorted a laugh and turned away. 

Bulma stood up and walked towards him. "Am I nothing?" She shouted. "Me? Bulma Briefs! Your wife, the mother of your child am I nothing to you?!" 

Vegeta chuckled again and looked into her eyes. She wasn't angry she was teasing him. He could see how she was smirky as she shouted and had her hands on her hips rather than throwing things.

"Yes you are." He jokingly sneered. "You are a nothing to me, I wouldn't even dare touch you like this." He moved his hand to brush against her chest gently. "I wouldn't do that anyone that repulsed me the way you do." 

Bulma giggled, glad of the game. "Oh, I repulse you now, so I must be something?" She could tell they were going to play the only foreplay Vegeta was good at. Mock insulting her and getting her to react. She had become used to this game though it still confused strangers.

"You're a blotch on my very existence." He whispered in a low growl, the same smug smirk on his face to show he wasn't serious.

Bulma moved closer to the Saiyan prince. "And you my are the bane of mine." 

"Strange how we're trapped in this spaceship together." Vegeta purred. 

"I'll put money on the fact we'll kill each other before we get to New Namek." Bulma giggled.

"What are the odds for we get lost?" Vegeta asked. 

"20-1." Bulma said. "I have my navigation all figured out." 

"That makes it 5-1, you just put a curse on it by saying it's full proof." 

"Then it's now 3-1 that I'll kill you." Bulma hissed. 

Vegeta smirked and edged closer to Bulma. "How can you kill one of the most strongest beings in the universe?" 

"I'm a genius Vegeta, I can do anything." Bulma said half closing her eyes. 

"Then what are the odds that I'll grab you and have full on passionate sex with you?" Vegeta smirked. "I'd like to place a bet on that." 

"It's pretty even money, you wouldn't make a profit." Bulma had now moved so close him she could feel his hot breath. "So why don't you just do it?" 

Vegeta smirk grew wider, as he could smell Bulma's excitement. "Maybe I'm just teasing?" 

"Then the odds are now 2-1 that I'll kill you." Bulma said narrowing her eyes. Her tail lashed around like a mad cats' 

Vegeta reached out and snatched it. The blue tail instinctively stopped thrashing and curled around Vegeta's arm. 

"I'd say the odds for you killing me are 1000-1." Vegeta said. "I doubt your tail would let you. It likes me far too much." 

"It's slowly strangling you." Bulma growled, but she still had a smile on her face. 

Vegeta pulled his arm with the tail still attached, Bulma fell onto his lap. "I prefer something else." He said. 

Bulma blushed and was about to quip back when.... 

"Oh I see you two love birds have started already!" 

Bulma lifted her head to see her mother's goofy face on the monitor. She quickly sat up and turned to Mrs. Briefs. 

"MOM! We haven't even left the milky way yet!" Bulma yelled. 

"Oh, don't worry, I thought you'd want to say night, night to little cutsy Trunks!" She said while holding up the little baby. He still had his little birthday hat on. 

Bulma's anger melted at the sight of her son. "Hi baby!" She said waving and leaping out of Vegeta's lap and cooing at the monitor screen.

"Mommy!" Trunks squealed in joy. 

Bulma giggled at her child's enthusiasm to see her. "Mommy will be home soon!" 

"An'..Pwince!" Trunks said pointing. 

Bulma blushed as she realised she had been sitting on Vegeta's lap and her son probably saw it all. "Yes, and your Daddy the Prince will come home too." 

"Da..!" Trunks reached out to the screen. 

"Isn't he adorable!" Mrs. Briefs simpered. "Well night, night you two!" 

"Good night Mom, Trunks." Bulma said. 

"Do enjoy your honeymoon." Mrs. Briefs said winking. 

"Goodbye mother!" Bulma growled ending communication. The screen blinked off and Bulma turned the device onto audio. 

"I can't believe her!" She snapped as she returned to her original position. 

"That better not happen again." Vegeta whispered in her ear. 

Bulma controlled her excited shiver and smiled. "We shouldn't have any more interruptions. I set it to private so she can't do a video call anymore. " 

"I would hope so, or else you won't be punished as I intend." He said sweeping a strand of hair from her face. 

Bulma smirked as she remembered the game they were playing before being interrupted. "Me being punished? I'm the good girl here."

"I don't ever remember thinking of you as good."

"So why don't we break in the new bed." Bulma said lifting her arm around Vegeta's shoulders. 

"Good plan." Vegeta said gruffly. He picked her up as the communicator flicked into life but it was only audio. 

"Bulma honey you forgot your wedding present from me... you know... the (ahem) toy I bought for you and the nice outfit for my son-in-law." 

The doors whooshed open and shut and the couple had left. 

"I think he'd look sexy... and you'd love all the attachments on the... hello is anyone there?" Mrs. Briefs voice called out. She was answered by silence so she just giggle 'those love birds' and her merry voice was gone in a click. 

******* 

The room was small and the double bed took up most of the space. Vegeta gave it a quick inspection while throwing Bulma over his shoulder. 

"What do you think you're doing?" Squealed Bulma from Vegeta's back. 

"I'm checking for any communicators..." He said while spinning round to check a wall panel. 

"I wouldn't be THAT stupid!" Bulma spat. "I am a genius!" 

"Is that so?" Vegeta said softly still looking around the lights fittings. "Then how come your mother managed to sneak this here?" 

He pulled out a small little chip with wires. Bulma recognised it instantly. 

"My micro recorder!" Bulma cried as Vegeta handed it to her. "It's set to take moving images and sound! My mother is such a pervert! If I was 10 years older I'd...." 

"Blast her into the next dimension?" Vegeta suggested. 

"Damn straight!" Bulma snarled crushing the small spying device. 

Vegeta threw Bulma down on the bed. 

"I think we have some necessary business to attend to." Vegeta said. 

"And what is that?" Bulma asked a wide grin on her face. 

"We have a bond to fully complete." Vegeta said leaning over her. 

"Aren't we already bonded?" 

"We've had seven days of consummating our bond, tonight is the final night." He said smirking like a devil. 

Bulma smirked back. "So all the sex we've had at the approximate same time every night is a way to build a bond?" 

"It doesn't happen with one bite." Vegeta rumbled in his deep voice. He place a small kiss on Bulma's forehead. "I was wanting it to be the more dominate one but you're too stubborn to fall for it." 

Bulma grinned again and moved out form under Vegeta. "I can't beat your stubbornness." She latched onto his back and hugged him. "I couldn't do this a few weeks ago, you would have just thrown me aside." 

"That was only so I could defend the earth." Vegeta snarled as he grabbed Bulma's clutching arms. "I already thought I explained that to you." 

"It would have been nice if you'd even winked at me once." Bulma said pouting. 

"I don't wink." Vegeta spat, he whirled Bulma off his back and into his arms. 

Bulma gasped at the quickness. "I'd almost forgot about your speed." 

"I am one of the strongest in the universe, I'd be insulted if you'd forgotten that." Vegeta tried to pout but it didn't look right. Bulma began laughing at him and shaking her head. 

"Stop...no..." She giggled. "That's ...just... not right." She grasped her sides as Vegeta started looking annoyed. 

"I should kill you for disrespecting your prince." He said. 

"Awww Vegeta..." Bulma whined. "You wouldn't kill the woman you love." Her tail wrapped around his waist and she snuggled into his strong chest. 

"What will it take to shut you up." Vegeta growled. 

Bulma paused for thought while leaning her head against Vegeta. "Mmmm, it's a hard one that." Bulma then began laughing hysterically at the really bad pun she'd made. 

Vegeta threw Bulma on the bed. "You are seriously testing my temper." 

Bulma yanked tail that was still attached to Vegeta. He fell down beside her. *Not making much resistance then.* "And so the mighty Prince has fallen." Bulma chuckled. 

"Again, I try to ask what will make you shut up." Vegeta said. 

"A kiss." Bulma said sweetly. "Since you asked." 

Vegeta moved in and kissed Bulma on the nose. 

"Anywhere else?" He asked. 

Bulma stroked her cheek, Vegeta kissed the place she'd indicated. He followed her hand as a guide to where to kiss. Her finger landed on her lips which had coiled into a smirk. Vegeta moved into a deeper kiss. His tongue invading her mouth. Bulma moaned a little in pleasure but Vegeta pulled away. 

"Vegeta?" Bulma moaned, still full of nice thoughts. "Does this final part of the bond mean we'll be together forever?" 

Vegeta groaned, but not in pleasure. "You're starting to make me feel sick." 

"Aww, my poor Vegeta, let nurse Bulma kiss it better." Bulma pouted, teasing Vegeta. 

"It depends what you kiss." Vegeta said. He had an evil smile on his face and it only widened when Bulma tried to copy him. 

"Point then." Bulma said as seductively as she could. 

Vegeta kept his seductive smile and pointed straight to his groin. 

"Vegeta, have you ever heard of sexual build up?" Bulma hissed. 

"Not when you've endured hours of tedious torture from those idiots. I deserve some royal respect to my demands." 

"Demands!" Bulma yelled. She sat up furious with the arrogance of the Saiyan. She unravelled her tail and let the fur bristle. Her eyes fell on a control panel and she made a dive for it. 

"We have unfinished business!" Vegeta said angry at her running from him. 

"Just a minute." Bulma said while slipping her clothes off. "I just need to do something first." She pressed a button beside the door. There was a small beep and Bulma felt it taking effect. She floated in the air giggling. "I should have done this sooner, who knew zero gravity was so much fun." *This should make tonight interesting.* 

Vegeta was still lying in the bed in complete control of his body. He eyed the naked and floating Bulma as impassively as he could. Bulma tried swimming towards her husband, but she didn't make any progress. 

"You don't know how to move in zero g?" Vegeta taunted. "What kind of moron switches on to 0g when they can't move in it." He manoeuvred himself inches away from Bulma's reach, levitating in the front of her upside down face. 

"Vegeta..." Bulma warned, but it was an empty threat. Whatever fabulous plan had entered her head was now slowly evaporating. *Why do I always jump in head first?* Bulma thought. She was shaken from her thoughts by Vegeta pulling her towards him. She wrapped her limbs around him clinging to his solid form. 

Vegeta gently nibbled on her bond mark. Bulma leaned her head back giving him more access. Her arms relaxed and she let Vegeta hold her to him. His hand exploring her naked body. She didn't notice he had taken off his shirt till it floated past. Bulma turned and began kissing his strong chest. Her petting slid further and further down. 

"You did want kissed there." Bulma murmured. She kept her movement going, further and further down. She pulled at his jeans and released his manhood. She gently kissed down his length, her body now weightless drifting underneath him. She licked her lips and took him into her mouth. She slid herself up and down, enjoying the strange taste. It was true things did taste different in outer space. She worked away until Vegeta spun round and he was holding her legs. Her sex was exposed to him and his hand gently touched her there. Bulma moaned in between her mouthfuls. Her tail whipped around trying to latch onto something. 

She tried to gasp as his finger entered her. She was moist and hot. His other hand found her tail, patting the soft fur. Bulma had to stop what she was doing as the sensations Vegeta was giving her was gorgeous. 

"Mmmm.. please Vegeta, more." She gasped. She was greeted with another finger invading her slick folds. She gasped as she felt her tail being petted at the same time. It was slightly nauseous the effect of being weightless. 

Her tail found a hold on Vegeta and she moved herself round and facing him. Vegeta's hand was still in her. 

"What do you think you're doing?" Vegeta asked. 

"I'm getting a better position." Bulma answered. 

"Bite me." Vegeta said. 

"What kind of thing is that to say?" Bulma said, then she realised what he meant. "Um, is this the bond thing?" 

"What to you think." Vegeta snarled freeing his hand and resting it against Bulma's back. "Bite me!" 

Bulma took a deep breath and tried to imagine herself as a hungry vampire. If is this is what it took to keep Vegeta as hers forever then she'd do it. She locked her teeth onto his neck and tried to bite hard. It didn't help with Vegeta chuckling at her pathetic attempts. Bulma's anger rose and she sunk her teeth in further. She broke the skin and her mouth was filled with a small amount of blood. She broke off from the hold. Her eyes locked with Vegeta's she felt his hands grip onto her hips. She tilted her head so her neck was fully exposed. 

"When the time comes I want you to bite me again." Vegeta explained. 

Bulma nodded, she didn't care about the pain or the blood anymore. All she wanted was for Vegeta to screw her brains out. Vegeta slowly, holding Bulma's hips, lowered her down onto him. Bulma then felt his teeth graze against her mark, reopening it. He suckled on her neck while he thrusted inside Bulma. Her tail coiled round his waist, squeezing as he fully entered her. Bulma hardly noticed she was now spinning round in every direction. 

Her nausea was forgotten as Vegeta was distracting her with these new feelings. Vegeta on her neck and inside her. She moaned her pleasure to him. He moved deeper, using his ki to control their spinning movement and to keep them together. It was strange floating like this. She had erotic dreams about doing it while flying, or in the gravity room. This was 10 times better than anything she had imagined. 

The weightlessness was a strange feeling also the way their bodies bounced against each other. The natural pull of 0g was to repel objects that hit against each other. 

"Bulma..." Vegeta groaned. 

Bulma nodded understanding. He was close she could feel it inside her. He was throbbing and vibrating. It was making her feel so close to her own ecstasy. She bent down and clamped her teeth on her previous bite. Vegeta roared and silenced himself against Bulma's neck. They murmured some incoherent words as their joint orgasm took over. Their bodies bouncing off the walls, together in a complete feeling of bliss. 

Bulma clung to her prince, unsure what had just happened. She was on the ceiling with a half naked Vegeta. 

"I don't think we've bonded enough." Bulma panted, Vegeta was still inside her and she could tell he was still very stimulated. 

Vegeta merely smirked. "It make take all night." He purred. 

"There isn't any limit now." Bulma said cheekily. "It's always dark in space." 

Vegeta flew down from the ceiling and down to the centre. "Just try to keep up." He challenged. 

*********** 

Outside in the depths of space. Bulma and Vegeta's space craft was drifting out of the solar system. No sensors picked up a small satellite spy that had begun tracing their progress. Giving the ship's co-ordinates to an unknown source. 

***********

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: I do so love the flirty banter I can write with these two.
> 
> Next time for Chapter 14. A new obstacle for the tail is revealed (You didn't think it would be easy did you?)


	14. I watch too many movies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a bit of a weird chapter... I must admit. I never do drugs but I think I might have had some fevered dream when I first wrote this.

Chapter 14

I watch too many movies!

In the depths of deep space the Capsule Corps ship was being watched.

"So this is what our satellite spotted." The man in the chair said.

"Yes Cap'in." A rough voice answered.

"Life signs..." The Captain sighed.

"Arrr... there be two of 'em." The gruff voice said.

"Iago I've told you before, just because we're space pirates doesn't give us the right to speak in that stupid voice."

"Aye, aye Cap'in." Iago said saluting.

The Captain rolled his eyes and wished he'd never let his crew see those stupid earth transmissions. He cursed the day he had ever allowed that transmission to appear. Just because it had the word pirates in it they thought it might be a bit relevant. He was sadly mistaken and his crew had been hooked on the Earth transmissions ever since.

***************

Bulma stretched out in warm comfort. Her sleep had been wonderful, she didn't know what time it was and she didn't care. In space the only time she got up was when she wanted to. She didn't even mind that she had woken up alone. Vegeta had found solace in the training room in the bottom of the ship. In a strange way she knew where he was.

Bulma pulled on her baggy jogging pants. Vegeta hated them, he'd said so himself many times, but Bulma didn't care. He could bitch all he liked this is what she was wearing today. It was going to be a lazy day, this was her holiday.

She absently pressed some buttons on the control panel to check their position. Everything was going smoothly. Bulma noticed she also had 3 messages. She knew who from... her mother. Bulma pressed the button and played them anyway.

'It's not like I've got anything better to do.' She thought to herself. For all her planning she had found the training time for Vegeta to be the worst.

"Hi it's your mother." Mrs. Briefs said in the tone familiar to most motherly phone messages. "Just to let you know that Trunks is missing you. So I was just checking up on you, of course and I know what a big girl you are."

Bulma growled and pressed delete... 'that was a guilt message.'

"Beep." The machine went again. "It's Mom again, I'm sorry about the spy device... hee hee. You know it was just a little prank by me. Don't get angry..."

*Deleted!* Bulma thought as she pressed the button. She listened with little interest to the next one.

"Mama! Yo come home! Mama!"

"Oh Trunks!" Bulma gasped. She listened to him giggling and chattering away in his baby talk. Tears began to well up in her eyes and she stared realising how much she missed him.

As she listened to his message she didn't notice the warning light till it was too late.

The ship's alarms screeched as Bulma was jerked to the side by an impact.

"Intruder Alert, Intruder Alert." The computer said.

"Shit!" Bulma gasped. She ran to her emergency case. It contained a few certain capsules for certain things. Bulma put them all in her pocket just to be sure. Whoever was foolish enough to board her spaceship would face one angry woman and a murderous saiyan prince.

"WOMAN!!" Vegeta roared up the ladder connecting floors.

"I'm okay Vegeta!" Bulma shouted back. "Just don't kill anyone unnecessarily."

Vegeta didn't answer her last comment. He grunted and strained his senses to find where the breach had been. It was hard because of the loud alarms. It drowned out whatever other noise there might be. Thankfully Bulma's screaming was louder and more annoying so he could hear she was still alive.

Vegeta would kill whoever it was no matter how much his woman was asking him not to. This was an intrusion on his territory and had to be dealt accordingly.

The alarms were still loud and slightly painful for his senses. A buzzing noise was felt in his ears. He shook his head trying to clear his head. There was a number of ki signatures. They were closing in on him. They could probably scan that his power level was the most dangerous. They would get a shock because he was greatly suppressing most of it.

Part of him wanted to play weak like he'd done on his old purging missions. To get captured by the weaklings and taken straight to the king. He couldn't risk it now, Bulma was with him. She could die at the hands of their captors. That wasn't going to happen to his woman.

As Vegeta crept out of his Gravity room that was sealed off from the rest of the ship. He tried to push his ki senses out to feel for Bulma and the intruders. They were all low power levels. Bulma's ki was familiar and very easy for him to pick out.

Then he heard an alien voice. "Arrr, were be tha' doubloons?"

'What the fuck?' Vegeta thought confused at the strange accent. Unfortunately he didn't have time to investigate, purple gas was now flowing down towards him. He took a deep breath and hurried up the stairs towards Bulma. He couldn't shout out and warn her, he'd take in too much of the gas. He didn't want to risk if it was poison or knock out gas.

As he leapt onto Bulma's floor that was when he saw the intruders. They were wearing masks and head to toe overalls. This made Vegeta notice that the gas might seep through the pores in your skin. He concluded his presumption to be true as he slumped down on the ground.

"Eer check this landlubber out!" One of them gasped as the saw Vegeta. "Ee's a big un ain't ee."

"Maybe big to you Iago." His friend said. "Looks kinda familiar.."

"I think ye be right Jonesy." Iago said kicking the unconscious Vegeta.

"The names Jonus, not Jonesy!" Jonus snapped.

"Arr, whatever ye say matey!" Iago said as he pulled out a stretcher. "'elp me get this large lubber onto the ship."

"(sigh)...sure, whatever." Jonus said as he grabbed the legs.

********

Bulma watched from the corner. Somehow the purple gas had knocked out Vegeta. She was thankful for her fast action to get into her space suit. She had at least 1 hour of oxygen left. Bulma tried to think what she would do next but she was suddenly thrown on the floor.

"What's this little lovely?" A course voice said. It pulled off her helmet. Bulma started coughing on the gas. She slammed her fist into the guy that had taken off her mask. The humanoid slammed into the wall. Another tried to grab her but Bulma kicked him down. The invaders both unconscious Bulma ran to her husband. She tried jabbing Vegeta in the ribs.

"Get up..(cough)..you idiot." She snapped. "I'm a fucking damsel in distress...(cough,cough).. I need saving!"

Bulma's anger began to subside as the grogginess over took her. The last thing she saw was the shadows of the two that she had fought.

"Arr, nighty-night my pretty."

*********

When Bulma awoke she was still disorientated. The only thing she knew for sure was she was in a tight outfit. She tried sitting up and instantly regretted it. Nausea over took her and she tried to choke down the bile in her mouth.

"Who ever did this is going to die." Bulma whispered as she clutched her painful guts. Her skin felt clammy as well. The pores in her skin feeling like they were bunged up. *Ugh, that gas must have seeped into my poor skin. I need a serious heath spa visit after this.*

Bulma paused her usual thinking to asses her current situation. She was in some sort of cell. A shadow passed by the bars.

"So ye be awake now frail?" The alien man asked.

"Who the fuck are you?" Bulma snapped.

"Eeeee... that be some naughty words from ye're fine mouth girl." The pirate said.

"Is this some sort of joke?" Bulma said, the irritation of the humanoids thick pirate-like accent was starting to annoy her.

"Arrr, no one's joking 'ere gell. My name is Iago, I'll be ye're warden."

"I'm in prison?" Bulma gasped. Her mind was rushing with thoughts. She couldn't get angry at this man, she'd just have to use some other tactic. "Oh..(sniff).. please sir what will happen to me?" She tried for the pathetic girl technique. She only ever used it in an emergency and her being in prison counted as one.

"Don't ye be worrin' ye're pretty 'ead luv." Iago cooed. "Ye'll be well looked after." The horrible alien man then cackled like a dirty old hobo.

Bulma gritted her teeth. Her hand found its way on her capsules. She'd have to wait till he went away. When she got out of here there would be hell to pay.

********

The Captain stood on his bridge and listened to the chatter from his crew. They were all excited by the fact of the bounty they had caught. The famous Saiyan Prince Vegeta.

"Captain Zaza." Inigo said saluting. "What shall we do with the woman?"

Captain Zaza sighed for the fifth time that day. "Look I don't care about the woman."

"Then can she become our cook?" Inigo asked. "Our last one abandoned ship as soon as we started singing 'What shall we do with the drunken sailor?'"

"Get her in the kitchen and if she's any good we'll keep her." Captain Zaza said. The men rushed away all happy with his discussion. Zaza just ignored them and continued checking his pale blue skin in the mirror. The new prisoner was really cute and she had the same hair colour as him. Perhaps she was a distant relative of his race. The now extinct race thanks to Freiza and the traitor Zarbon. He knew he couldn't exact revenge on his old kins man because of his death but he could act revenge against the one that had killed his right. The Saiyan that was held unconscious and sedated in the force field prison.

Captain Zaza pressed a button on his control panel. A screen flickered alive and the spiky haired captive was in his view.

*Soon Prince Vegeta, I shall restore my honour.*

**********

Bulma tried her best fake smile as she saw Iago the pirate again.

"Arrr, miss we'll be needing ye're womanly skills." Iago sneered.

Bulma's fake smile froze. 'Bulma Briefs shall be no whore!' She watched Iago unlock the door while her hand was firmly grasped around her favourite capsule.

"Now Missey..." Iago didn't have time to finish. Bulma's capsule had exploded and a small tank appeared. The blue haired woman jumped inside and started it up.

"Outta my way!" Bulma yelled and she mowed forward. Iago the pirate darted away just in time.

"Arr, she be a lively one!" Iago shouted and then passed out.

Bulma pulled a crash helmet on her head and put to stripes of war paint on her face. "No one takes me as a prisoner!" She screamed. *Now all I have to do is find Vegeta and get the fuck off this stupid ship.*

*********

Vegeta's unconscious body was being held in a suspension field. A tall figure watched him for a few moments. The man his fists clenched. He pressed a few buttons and the green light of Vegeta's prison vanished. The Saiyan slumped down and began to wake up.

The man drew a sword out from its sheath and calmly waited till Vegeta stood up.

Vegeta eyed the stranger. His first instinct was to blast him to the next dimension and then ask questions. But he had promised Bulma no unnecessary deaths. He rose up to his full height and glared at him.

"Finally you're awake." The man said. His accent was strange to Vegeta who was used to Bulma's.

"Who are you?" Vegeta snarled.

The man nodded and raised his sword. "Hello, my name is Inigo Montoya. You killed my father. Prepare to die."

Vegeta smirked. "You have a pitiful power level. How do you suggest you defeat a super saiyan?" He charged his golden aura releasing all his power in attempt to intimidate.

"Hmmm, that is very impressive." Inigo said. "I can tell you are a fine warrior." He stroked his moustache. "May I see your left hand please."

Vegeta turned his head slightly. "Why?"

"Just entertain me please." Inigo pleaded. "The man who killed my father had six fingers on his left hand."

"That's really interesting." Vegeta spat sarcastically. "Now get the hell out of my way."

"I'm afraid I can't do that." Inigo said. "You have to face me in battle."

"It's your funeral." Vegeta said.

"Perhaps.." Inigo stood en guard. "Perhaps not."

Inigo didn't have a time to charge or move. Vegeta had quickly rushed up and smacked him into the wall.

"Weakling." He growled, he turned back to normal to conserve his energy. He was still weak from the gas. He needed to find his woman quick and rescue her. If anyone had touched her there would be hell to pay. He strutted out the room. His muscles bunching as he walked. He had been completely naked in the suspension field. He should get some clothes on him but it wasn't his first priority. He had to find his wife and mate now.

***********

"AAHHHH!!!" A man screamed out as he was blasted across the room.

Bulma was laughing maniacally as she maneuvered her nimble little tank around the ship. She hadn't had this much fun in ages. The bombs she was using were more of that gloop she'd dubbed chemical X. She had some prototype shells made to see what uses they could have. *Let's see what these babies can do.*

She fired her sludge shells. More space pirates that had come out to fight her. They were instantly pinned against the wall.

"Suck on that!" Bulma cackled as she broke out a beer. Somehow she had acquired a cooler box full of cheap beer. *Must have been one of my father's additions.*

The tank crashed through the door. "BANZAI!!"

Captain Zaza turned in shock as he saw Bulma and her small and aggressive looking vehicle.

"May I help you?" The captain said.

"No-one uses me as their sex slave!" Bulma cried. *Except Vegeta of course.*

"We weren't going to use you as a sex slave my dear." Captain Zaza laughed.

Bulma paused in her rampage and pulled the goggles up off her face. "You're not?" Bulma sounded disappointed like she had lost her reason to fight. "You still have my husband though." Bulma yanked a lever that aligned the tank's turret with Captain Zaza's head.

"I'm afraid we have him in isolation. He is a wanted criminal." Captain Zaza explained. "But I have been so rude, let us introduce ourselves. I am Captain Zaza of the good ship Fuk Yu."

"Fuck you too buddy." Bulma snarled. "I'm Bulma Briefs, inventor genius and beauty of earth, wife of the Prince of all Saiyans Vegeta."

"So you are unattainable." Captain Zaza sighed. "Such a pity. We were going to ask you to stay as the ships cook."

"A cook?" Bulma snarled. To her it seemed more of an insult than a simple whore. At least a whore was chosen because of her beauty. She was only chosen as cook because she was a woman. Bulma's vanity was now rising up along with her anger.

"What makes you think I'd be a good cook?" Bulma growled.

"Because you are a woman." Zaza answered her not noticing the danger.

Bulma slowly put her goggles back on. Her mouth tight and her eyes cold. She fired the cannon without any warning or war cries. Captain Zaza was plastered to the wall.

"Now I'm gonna ask nicely." Bulma warned. "If you don't answer me, I'll ask nastily. Where is Vegeta?"

Captain Zaza blinked in confusion. "He-he's just over there."

Bulma turned to see Vegeta smirking at her and completely stark naked.

"Woman, what do you think you're doing." He said with an amused expression on his face.

"I was rescuing you!" Bulma screamed. "But I shouldn't have bothered it's obvious you were using the harem."

Vegeta chuckled letting bits that Bulma was staring at jiggle.

"I guess you don't want to explain your nakedness?" Bulma ranted.

"I woke up like this, what's your excuse." Vegeta retorted.

"You piss Bulma Briefs off you know about it." Bulma said. She took off her helmet. She was feeling slightly silly now. "Shall we go. I can't stand five more minutes staring at you naked without doing something about it."

Vegeta chuckled and held out his hand to pull her out of the small tank. Bulma recapsulised it and gave Vegeta a cheeky smile.

"It's my back up arsenal if something happened." Bulma said as she pocketed it. "Besides I always fancied myself as a tank kinda girl."

Iago ran out of the corridor shouting. "Avast ye lubbers!" He cried. "I'll keel haul..." Vegeta smacked him gently causing him to go crashing back into his captain. "Arr, pieces of eight." He said before passing out.

Bulma smirked and squeezed Vegeta's cheek. "Let's go, New Namek is calling."

The pair walked off towards their ship. The Captain and crew cursing they ever saw them.

*I swear I'll make you pay.* Captain Zaza thought as he watched them go.

************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: I originally posted this on Halloween and made it more of a joke chapter, think of it as filler. This is before I watched loads of anime and now filler just fills my heart with dread.
> 
> Next we have a bit of a time skip as we finally get to where we want to go! New Namek!


	15. New Namek Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally reach New Namek, the minor incident with the pirates quickly forgotten and Bulma can finally make her wish! Will it be everything she wished for? What could go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z.
> 
> Author's Note: Yes I also don't own the Princess Bride. I was just hit with an idea of how funny it would be if Vegeta faced off against Inigo. Also Captain Zaza is an unfortunate name I made it up in full want of making fun of him. The stupid pirate Iago was also made extra annoying so no one will morn him if he gets seriously hurt later on. 
> 
> There was lots of film references last chapter. Let's just say I was getting in the Halloween spirit (Which it was when I wrote this originally!). I'm fine now I've got it out of my system. 
> 
> We have left the Twilight Zone back to Dragonball Z, it's the chapter with what you've been waiting for!

Chapter 15

New Namek Surprise!

Bulma couldn't contain her excitement. The large green planet of New Namek was drawing closer. After a few months of terminal boredom she was finally finding some excitement. Vegeta had mostly holed himself up in the basement training facility. He was furious with the fact the space pirates had captured them. He only came out at night to have sex with her and sleep. He hardly spoke to her unless it was about food or having sex.

Bulma had thought it was perhaps more the fact that she had kicked a lot more ass then him and his pride had been dented. Though it didn't matter now. The space pirates were now light years away. The only thing that mattered was informing her husband of the situation. She picked up the microphone for the intercom.

"This is the delectable and seductive pilot speaking." Bulma said. "I would like to inform my spikey headed passenger that we are approaching New Namek. Please switch off that stupid gravity machine and come up to the bridge for landing. Thank you."

She clicked it off and waited. She rolled her head back on her seat. This wasn't the honeymoon she had envisioned. Sure, she'd had lots of sex. Fantastic animalistic sex! But it just wasn't as romantic as she'd wanted. Okay, maybe she was being a bit idiotic. This was Vegeta she was thinking romantic thoughts about. The Saiyan who could ignore her one minute and be jealous the next. She shouldn't have been holding up such expectations of him, even if he was better than when he was preparing for the Androids.

Bulma let her tail wrap around her wrist. It reminded her that he did have feelings for her, no matter how hidden. Soon she would have Vegeta's tail to play with. It was an incredibly frivolous wish and she hoped the Namekin's would accept it.

'Besides they owe me a favour.' Bulma thought.

"Is that it?"

Bulma turned to see her arrogant husband in the doorway. The sweat was dripping off his topless body. Bulma fought the urge to jump him.

"It looks identical to the original." Bulma said, trying to keep her cool. His body was now next to hers. The heat was radiating off Vegeta.

"Um, could you get dressed?" Bulma asked her face turning red as she fought her inner desire. "A shower would be good too."

Vegeta snorted a laugh. "You were begging for me to stay naked recently. In fact I spent this whole trip naked."

Bulma pouted. "You're mean."

Vegeta merely smirked and moved his body closer. "You have no idea how mean I can be."

"I have an idea." Bulma smirked back. She was used to his strange insulting flirting. She stroked his strong abdomen and let her hand stay just above her favourite part. "I'd really, really like it if you'd put some clothes on. I want no-one else to see you naked."

Vegeta sighed and kissed the top of her head. "You will pay for this later."

"I hope so." Bulma giggled as she watched him stalk off. "We'll be landing in 20 minutes."

Vegeta grunted and turned to leave.

Bulma looked at her watch. She set her timer for a count down. She added 20 extra minutes for chit chat.

*So that's 40 minutes till Vegeta gets his tail.* Bulma thought. 'I can't wait any longer!'

* * *

 

The ship proceeded into the atmosphere without any problems. Bulma focused the landing by Vegeta's guidance. He could sense the ki of the Namekins. They were all grouped together in the northern part of the planet. Moori's ki was the most obvious for Vegeta. He suggested to go to the 'father' Namekin.

"Do you think they'll grant the wish?" Bulma said. "There's also a bit of bad history between you and the Namekins. Will they grant YOUR wish?"

"Now, is perfect to ask that question." Vegeta snorted. "Couldn't you have said that back on Earth?"

"I was just wondering if this was a bit silly." Bulma said quietly. "I mean it's just a tail."

"Then why didn't you get rid of yours?" Vegeta smirked seeing how Bulma snatched her tail up as mentioned it.

Their ship landed and Bulma couldn't help but feel strange. On Earth she had been so sure, now she was thinking. *'Isn't this a bit much just for a tail?' She was starting to see how many flaws were in her romantic plan.

"Let's get this over with." Vegeta sighed.

"Um... Vegeta?"

He turned to his wife who was wringing her hands.

"Is this what you want?" Bulma asked.

Vegeta paused trying to see her seriousness in asking. "I want my tail, is that what you wanted to hear?" Vegeta snapped. "I want to be a complete Saiyan again and to hold my mate with my tail."

Bulma smiled as all her fears where quelled by his small speech. "I just have a funny feeling."

"It's only the small knowledge that you're going to be getting it tonight." Vegeta whispered.

Bulma tried not to squeal as she opened the door. She secretly was wanting to go into orbit and have another round of great sex, but she would just be putting off the wish. It was now a month since she had first thought of the tail idea. She tried to shake off her strange feeling by a cold feet syndrome. She didn't have it for her wedding so it made sense she'd feel it now.

They had gotten married really quickly but Bulma had never been so sure of something in her life. Now she had so much build up to this tail thing. It made sense that after a month you'd start doubting it.

As she stepped outside into the Namek light she was amazed at what she saw. The planet was identical to the original. Right down to the strange green sky and the arid ground.

"So where are the Namekin's?" Bulma said.

'They're coming." Vegeta said his eyes looking to the distance where the approaching ki was.

"I'm guessing they can sense you." Bulma said smiling. "Just let me do all the talking."

"It's what you're good at." Vegeta scoffed.

Bulma resisted the urge to hit him and waved to the three dots. As they approached Bulma instantly recognised their faces. She didn't know their names. She'd lived with at least 30 of them. The only Namekin's she remembered were Moori and Dende. She hoped she could gloss over the fact.

The trio looked confused but smiled and waved as they landed. They all looked warily at Vegeta.

"Miss Briefs." The tallest one said. "To what do we owe the honour of your visit?"

"Well I was hoping to ask Moori a huge favour."

"He's expecting you." Another said.

Bulma smiled and went over to Vegeta. "Well lets get going." She said. "I'll let you guys lead the way and we'll follow."

"I don't know if he's welcome." One of them spat looking at Vegeta.

"Loki, don't be rude." The tallest snapped. "They're our guests."

"Suit yourself, Mahatama." Loki huffed. "I accept Miss Briefs she has been a host to our people, but that monster has still to redeem from the murder of our kin." The Namek then flew away.

Bulma shook her head. The bad feeling was returning. She really hadn't considered the feelings of the Namkins. She done what she usually did and listened to her own selfish reasons, she could curse her own flaws. Bulma hoped the favour she owed was big enough for them to tolerate Vegeta at least.

"Do not worry." The older Namekin called Mahatama said. "He is rash and youthful. He does not understand the nature of life."

"And what is that?" Vegeta growled quietly.

"That by the very nature of our being, we cannot stop such things from happening." Mahatama said calmly. "If we are to die by a stronger opponent then it shall be."

Vegeta grunted, he sounded like a warrior's words. Most probably, Vegeta assumed, what he did in his youth.

"So, shall we go see Moori." Bulma said nervously. "I got some news to give him first."

"Certainly Miss Briefs." Mahatama said. "We will lead you all to the village, if you can fly behind us."

"Actually it's Ms Briefs now." Bulma laughed, "Let's just say I have lots to tell you all."

Bulma turned to Vegeta and made a motion with her eyes and the sky.

Vegeta grunted back, only to have Bulma flap her arms at him.

The Namekins, although used to psychic conversations were unsure what was even going on or if any thoughts were passing through. Mahatama was about to speak again with Vegeta just grunted one more time and threw Bulma up into his arms.

"Okay, we're ready, take the lead." Bulma giggled.

Mahatama nodded noticing the extra appendage Bulma had got as well. He shook his head he would never understand mammals.

* * *

 

Moori smiled as he saw the guests approaching. He was hoping to hear some news from Earth about Dende's progress as guardian. His young friend was so eager to help Goku. It would be welcome news to hear what had been happening.

As The Saiyan and human joined them. Moori was surprised at the closeness of the pair. He had thought Vegeta to be a cold uncaring warrior. Why he was letting the human woman hug herself so close to him he didn't know. His antenna twitched at the thought of much needed gossip.

"Bulma dear what a pleasant surprise." Moori said as Bulma leapt out of Vegeta's arms before she was thrown down.

"Good to see you again Moori." Bulma said taking his hand and shaking. "This new planet is fantastic. It's just like Namek used to be."

"Yes Porunga made an excellent choice." Moori agreed.

"Speaking of Porunga do you think it's possible I could ask for a wish?"

"Just one?" Moori chuckled. "It would be an honour to let you use our dragonballs."

Bulma sighed some of her nervous tension leaving her. "I guess I should fill you in on everything that has happened."

"Yes, that would be a help." Moori said trying to hide his curiosity. He looked over to the Namekin's that had accompanied his guests. "Where is young Loki?"

"He was not amused by Vegeta being here, father." Mahatama explained. "He took off in a huff."

"Ah, the impetuous Loki." Moori sighed. "He misses his relatives that were destroyed by Vegeta."

Vegeta remained silent, he did feel slightly bad now. He knew what it was like to lose those you loved, but he was not apologising for his past life. He had done what he thought was best at the time. There was no way to undo his past sins. So there was no use in saying sorry.

"Do not worry." Moori reassured Bulma who was looking more upset than Vegeta. "We Namekin's do not hold grudges, Vegeta is welcome here with you."

"Thanks he is my husband." Bulma said.

The green aliens all face faulted. Bulma smiled, she did love getting this reaction from people. It was the best part of being with Vegeta. No-one truly believed it.

"I do believe we have A LOT to catch up on!" Moori said escorting Bulma to his house. Vegeta followed behind, he wasn't the best social person in the world.

* * *

 

Moori laughed some more at Bulma's retelling of her tail fiasco. They sat around the table while Vegeta leaned against the wall, his arms crossed and he pretended to not be interested. He turned and glared at the elder Namek as he was laughing.

"Oh my, I am sorry Bulma, but it is so funny." He chuckled. "To think you made such a wish about a tail. I bet Shen Long was scratching his head with you're clause. It certainly didn't break any rules."

Vegeta grunted, he didn't like the fact Bulma had explained everything about the tail wish. He had hoped she would skip the mushy stuff.

"So you had Trunks, and he came from the future as well?"

Bulma nodded, "Yup, I bet Goku didn't fill you in about that."

"So Cell was defeated."

"But it cost Goku's life." Bulma said sadly.

"Do you wish to revive him?"

Bulma shook her head. "Goku wanted to move on to the next stage. I bet dying twice does that to someone."

"I understand." Moori said. "Goku has such a need for adventure."

"The next great adventure for him was death." Bulma agreed. "It took me a while to understand that."

"So what is your wish?" Moori asked.

"It's a bit silly." Bulma giggled.

Vegeta rolled his eyes, he didn't think this was a good way to work up to asking for a wish.

"I'd like to wish for Vegeta to get his tail back." Bulma said.

"Is that all?" Moori said.

"Yeah." Bulma said quietly.

"Then it shall be no problem!" Moori said. "I thought you wanted unlimited wealth or never ending beauty."

"I'm always going to be beautiful and wealthy!" Bulma gasped. "I just want my Saiyan husband to be a true saiyan again."

"Whoa, chill Bulma dear!" Moori said. "If we go outside we can get this all over with and we can have a party to celebrate."

"Sure thing!" Bulma said getting up. She loved how the old Namkin had picked up so many Earth phrases from watching TV back when he stayed with them.

As they went outside Bulma saw that the Namekin dragonballs had been gathered while they had sat and chatted.

"I forgot how big they were." Bulma gaped.

"Would you like to do the honours?" Moori asked her. "I know you know how to speak Namekin. The dragon will only rise from our own language."

"Wow, that'll be great." Bulma exclaimed. "Stay close Vegeta, don't do any more of that skulking."

Vegeta didn't answer her but stood beside her.

Bulma waved her hands over the large soccer sized balls. She said in a basic Namekin language. She was still slightly rusty but she knew she could ask her basic wish.

The dragonballs glowed and the energy beam blasted into the darkening sky. The mass of energy formed into the large and hulking form of Porunga. Bulma gasped, she was so use to Shen Long. The Namekin dragon was a lot more fierce looking.

"Speak your wish mortal." Poruga grumbled. His loud booming voice echoed over the valley they were in.

"Remember woman." Vegeta hissed. "If my tail comes back it will not reduce my current power level."

"So what should my words be?" Bulma hissed back.

"I thought you being a genius and you you would have figured that out!"

"SPEAK YOUR WISH!" Porunga said louder.

She stuttered in the alien language. "I wish for Vegeta's tail to return, just as he was before, though his power level can't change."

"Woman..." Vegeta warned thinking the wish should have been thought out first.

"It shall be done." Porunga said his eyes glowing.

"Okay thanks, keep the other two wishes for later." Bulma said cheerfully. Porunga nodded and disappeared back into the balls. The dragonballs then separated and shot out over the planet.

Bulma turned to see Vegeta clutching his head as if he was in pain. "AHHHH!!!" His ki aura flared up, the golden colour showing he was being pushed to the limit of his power. The Namekin's watched in horror as they felt the large power level the Saiyan had. Bulma couldn't feel the ki but she could feel the heat he was emanating.

"Vegeta?!" She screamed, she didn't think it would be this painful. It was as if he was fighting the wish. She saw the small brown tail appearing from his back. It didn't grow it just appeared as if it had been stuck back on. Bulma assumed it was some form of magic that was too fast for her eyes to see.

Finally Vegeta's aura calmed down and he looked up.

"Where the fuck am I?" He snarled.

"Vegeta...?" Bulma said quietly, the terrible feeling was back.

The Saiyan prince stared at her. His eyes were cold and calculating. "Who the fuck are you?"

"Vegeta!" Bulma screamed. "This isn't funny!"

"Stay down Ms. Briefs." A Namekin yelled. Bulma recognised him as Loki, the angry Namek from before. He dashed over beside her and threw her away from Vegeta. "You will not harm the human!" He said.

"Don't be stupid Loki..." But as soon as Bulma had started saying it there was a large burst of ki.

Vegeta had fired a ki blast from his finger and it had exploded in Loki's chest. The shower of blood and things Bulma didn't want to think about sprayed her and who whole audience.

"Now I have your attention." Vegeta snapped his tail swished back and forth. "You pathetic fuckers will tell me where Kakarrot is. I was in a fight with him when I was brought here."

Everyone remained silent. The death of the young Namek Loki was flashing before their eyes. Bulma felt tears staring in the corners of her eyes. This wasn't what she had wished for. The exact words going over in her mind. 'Just as he was before..' The wish had been made so suddenly without any prior thought. Vegeta had returned to his old persona, before his tail had been cut off by Yajorobi.

"...no..." Bulma whispered, the hurt in her heart threatening to break.

"I repeat, you will tell me what the fuck is happening." Vegeta growled. "Or you will all die a slow and painful death by the Prince of all Saiyans."

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Holy cliffhanger! I had actually forgotten what had happened here until I went to re-read this after so long a time. Wow, I love this twist, go me from 10 years ago. The tone has really shifted from the fruit loops from last episode to the full on WTF. 
> 
> I will be quick with the update on this one, took a small break, as the usual real life things happen.
> 
> Next part, a violent untamed Vegeta is on the loose!


	16. Evil Returns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wish has gone wrong, Vegeta's tail is back but he has also lost all his memories. He's back to his previous evil personality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z.

Chapter 16

Evil Returns

Vegeta swished his tail while eyeing up his enemies. One was a strange blue haired woman who was bawling her eyes out. He wished she would shut the hell up. He was surrounded by weak Namekin's. All old and young, not a decent warrior among them. They all deserved to be wiped out. One had seemed almost at warrior status but he was so weak, he doubted he would be over 500 on the power meter.

The last thing he remembered was being in his Oozaru form and trying to kill Kakarrot.

"I asked a question and I want a clear answer with no stuttering or crying." He snarled. "What the fuck am I doing here."

The woman that had been crying stepped forward. She held a slim blue tail in her hand. Vegeta watched her cautiously. She was beautiful he couldn't deny that and she seemed to know something. The other Namekins watched her expectantly, she couldn't be their leader, but she seemed important. He decided not to kill that one yet. She would be the last one to die, but they were all expendable.

"This...is New Namek." She said as bravely as she could. "I brought you here." She clutched the tail tighter as if it was a life line of some sort.

"What kind of human are you?" Vegeta spat. The Namek he had killed had called her that. "I have never seen a human with a tail."

"I'm special." She said meekly.

"What's special about you?" Vegeta growled. "You don't look special."

Bulma bit her tongue down, she wanted to snap back but she was petrified. Somehow her tail still existed, but she knew it wasn't because of the love from this Vegeta. Somewhere her Vegeta existed and still loved her. She just had to hold onto her tail to keep reminding herself. She had to think fast and keep herself alive, there had to be a way to reverse this mistake. She was full of regret of what she should and shouldn't have wished instead but she tried to focus on the survival of herself and her Namekin friends.

"I'm a pilot." Bulma said and pointed to her ship. "I can take you wherever you need to go."

"So where the fuck is Kakarrot." Vegeta said loosing his patience. "I have a traitor to kill."

"He's dead." Bulma said quickly. "He died two months ago."

"What?" Vegeta questioned, this wasn't making any sense and he was getting more pissed off. The sniveling and crying of the brats to the corner of his vision were also begging to be killed.

"You're in the future." Bulma explained. "You got brought here by accident." She hoped he would believe him, she was in a way telling the truth. She'd learned from her experience with Vegeta he could tell when you were lying. She just had to hope that by telling half-truths that he would believe her.

"So Bardock's son is dead." Vegeta sneered he was more annoyed than pleased at the news. "Was it by my hands?"

"No." Bulma shook her head. "He sacrificed himself to save the Earth."

Vegeta curled up his lip disgusted by the sentimental gesture. He looked around him, they were all Namekins. It couldn't be a coincidence, there was a Namekin on Earth with the dragonballs. Now here he was surrounded by the green bastards, summoned here by a powerful force. In the centre of it all a pale Earth woman who seemed to know a lot more than she was saying.

"Let me take a shot in the dark this is all because of the dragonballs." He said, the woman's reaction was interesting. Her pale and tear streaked face looked slightly shocked. *So it is the dragonballs.* He smirked and walked towards her amused at how she stumbled backward.

"I'll guess again." He said closing in on her trembling body, it was somehow amusing to him. He couldn't understand his reaction to her. She was a weak human, he shouldn't find her attractive. He breathed in her scent, she was stinking of fear. He wanted to push her some more to find out exactly what she knew.

"You're the one responsible." Vegeta said as he grabbed her neck. "You're just a wanna be Saiyan, you wished to see the Prince." He could just squeeze and threaten her, he could so easily break her frail neck. She hardly put up any resistance, her power levels would be lower than a 3rd class infant.

"If I wanted to be a Saiyan I would have wished for it." Bulma snapped back. "The dragonballs are gone." She said the last part believing it herself. They were all as good as dead. If Moori died they would stop working.

"Let me give you some advice." Vegeta said letting go of her throat and watched her drop to the ground. "If I were you I'd keep that flapping mouth shut, you'll survive longer."

Bulma nodded as she rubbed her neck. She was secretly cursing at her stupidity. This Vegeta would kill her without thinking for such impudent words.

"How far in the future am I?" He crossed his arms and looked down at her.

Bulma held up her hand showing four fingers.

"Don't be such a smart arse." Vegeta snarled. "You can speak when spoken to."

"It's at least four years." Bulma said quickly realising her mistake. 'I'm too young to die.'

"Do you know of Lord Freiza?" Vegeta asked.

Bulma nodded, the look of pure hatred Vegeta gave her was unreal. It was like she was back on old Namek seeing him for the first time. The nightmare version of Vegeta she had seen in her dreams was somehow coming true.

"What do you know of him?" Vegeta hissed.

"That he's dead." Bulma whispered, she winced slightly unsure how Vegeta would react his cold face was glaring down at her as she sat paralyzed on the ground.

For a moment Vegeta's scowl relaxed as he allowed himself to smirk. "Was it by my hands?"

"No." Bulma answered. She thought for a second to mention Trunks. Then she remembered how annoyed Vegeta had been at the time it happened of Freiza being killed by another Super Saiyan and not himself.

"You lie." He chuckled cruelly. "It is I that shall kill the lizard no one else."

Bulma was shaking with fear. "It's true he was killed by a Super Saiyan."

Vegeta smiled cruelly. "I am the only one that can be a Super Saiyan! I am the Prince of All Saiyans."

"That's not true..." Bulma whispered.

"Enough with your lies, Woman." Vegeta snarled. "You say the dragonballs are useless?"

"For another year." Bulma said. "You can't kill the Namekins, if they die the power of the dragonballs die as well. They are linked to their creators."

"You are quite useful woman." Vegeta purred, his bad temper seeming to be sedated by Bulma's eagerness to tell him information. "It seems quite convenient that ALL the Namekins have to stay alive."

Bulma gulped, sometimes she hated the fact that he was so smart.

"I killed one of the fuckers, the dragonballs still exist" Vegeta said pointing to the remains of Loki.

Bulma resisted the urge to vomit. It was just like when he had killed that lizard man on Namek. Her nightmares of that time were flashing back in her face again.

Vegeta smirked again her silence was encouraging. The Namekins had all huddled around one old and slightly rounded Namekin. The woman's white face was also a good indicator, she kept looking at the fat one too. It was strange, he thought how he could read this stranger's face so well.

He turned away from her and stalked towards the green aliens. "You're going to tell me all about these dragonballs."

Bulma hid her eyes. She could be brave sometimes, but not just now. Now she saw the man she loved threatening a peaceful race. It was too much to bare. She turned her back and prayed to whatever gods listening that this was just a horrible dream. She could feel more tears welling up, but she refused to shed any more. It was done now, she just had to hope that there was a way to fix it. She let go of her tail, her only life line to the old Vegeta. He couldn't be completely gone, there had to be something left or else her tail would have dropped off. She started crying softly again and curled up on the ground while Vegeta continued his rant to the Namekins.

"I have just come from a fight to the death, so I am in no mood for these games." Vegeta pointed his finger to each innocent face and back again. "So which one of you green punching bags is the key to the power of the Dragonballs." He growled his finger kept pointing directly at the fat one he suspected was the leader.

"This is not the way my boy." Moori said shaking his head.

"What are you talking about?" Vegeta snarled. "I want to wish for immortality, it is the best way to unlimited power."

"Do you want to live forever?" Moori asked. His eyes were locked on the deadly finger, but he had to speak his mind. He would sacrifice himself if it meant to save the universe.

Vegeta tried walking further but something stopped him. He quickly turned to look at the woman. She was wide eyed and staring back at him.

The cause of his hindrance was HER tail. She seemed just as shocked by its action. It had wrapped around HIS tail and was pulling tightly. Vegeta couldn't pull away without hurting his own, which was tightening as well

"WOMAN!!" He screamed.

"AAAAHHHH!!!" She screamed back, Bulma couldn't understand why her tail had done it. For five minutes she squealed and babbled as Vegeta stomped his feet and yelled at her.

"Let go you fucking bitch!"

"I don't wanna die, I'm too beautiful and smart and AAAAHH!"

"Just let my tail go you fuckwit!"

"AHHH! Idon'twannadie!"

Moori and his Namek children watched in fascination at the strange dance. Vegeta would tried to grab Bulma but she would run and pull at the tails, trying to release the grip her tail had. This would make Vegeta blast another rock as a threat. It only made her scream louder and he would clutch his head as he became deafened. Vegeta then swore he would kill the woman. Bulma then would begin to try running again.

"What is going on father?" A Namek boy asked.

"I do not know." Moori said, genuinely puzzled. "I have a theory, but I can't say with the bad Saiyan here. Though it is apparent that he is bluffing, he cannot kill her."

The Namekins all nodded their understanding and watched horrified as Bulma was finally caught.

"How is it real?" Vegeta said as he held her by the scruff of her jacket.

"I wished for it." Bulma choked. Her tail was still attached to his, wound round in a tight knot. If this had been HER Vegeta then she would be laughing. She didn't feel like that at all. She glared at her traitorous tail, she could have been killed! She was already slightly bruised and cut from the explosions that were far too near her face.

Vegeta snorted a laugh at her. "I still say you're a wanna be Saiyan." He said. "I should kill you now, only Saiyan mates do this with their tails. It is an insult to my race."

*Not that there's much left.* Bulma thought but said. "It did it by itself."

"Well get in control." He snarled pulling her close to his face.

Bulma kept her eyes locked. 'Why hasn't he killed me yet?' She wondered. 'Is he just toying with me? Maybe he can't. I have to test this, oh crap, if I'm wrong....'

"Just do it." Bulma whispered.

"What?" Vegeta snapped.

"I thought you would have killed me by now." Bulma said lifting her chin and continued looking into the dark angry eyes of Vegeta. She wasn't sure where her bravery was coming from but she felt the strongest belief in the fact that somewhere inside the monster before her, was her husband.

Vegeta slowly traced his finger over her cheek, wiping a dot of blood. "Just release my tail, idiot." He said. "If there is no reason for me to kill you then I won't."

Bulma shivered at his cold touch. Her tail relaxed and unlooped from his and she was thrown to the ground.

"If you value your life so much, I suggest you keep a hold of that flirting tail and don't mention it ever again." Vegeta turned back to Moori. "For your own race's survival I hope you'll give me what I need."

"I can't give you what you need." Moori said. "Only Bulma can."

"Who?" Vegeta snarled.

Mahatama pointed to Bulma. "She is your mate." He said speaking up for the first time.

'Oh crap.' Bulma thought. She was hoping to hide that fact till she'd gotten the dragonballs.

"I would never mate with such a whining pathetic weakling." Vegeta picked up Mahatama and started shaking him for more information.

"Whining?" Bulma said quietly. She was starting to get angry. Sure she knew she was weak, perhaps even a little bit pathetic but Bulma Briefs never whined! 'Okay there were a few occasions when I voiced my discomfort.' Bulma turned her head down to the ground and tried to remember this wasn't her mate.

~ _Bulma?_ ~

She glanced up Moori was looking directly at her smiling. ~ _Nod your head if you can hear me.~_

Bulma did as she was asked.

~ _Listen to me Bulma, this is YOUR Vegeta_.~ Moori explained. _~Did you not tell me your wedding vows earlier?~_

The blue haired genius thought for a second as she recalled the conversation. She had mentioned the vows. One stuck in her head though. 'I forgive all your sins?' She glanced wide eyed at the monster shaking the peaceful Namekin. It was her husband even if he didn't remember. There was still their bond. She honestly thought it was just another word for a wedding but Vegeta had mentioned they would be joined by mind as well as body. She just had to believe in it.

~ _Porunga is not powerful enough to erase the love the pair of you share.~_ Moori said in her head. _~You have to be brave my girl, no use crapping your pants over this.~_

Bulma gritted her teeth at the last comment. 'My pants are fine, I'm just slightly panicking.' He was pointing out her slight cowardliness that surfaced every now and then, but she couldn't let it happen now. She had a son to think of. She had to get Vegeta back somehow.

_~The wish cannot be undone Bulma.~_ Moori said. _~You cannot take a wish back, Vegeta will have to remember you the old fashioned way.~_

Part of Bulma collapsed as her last hope was dashed. 'How can I make the stupid bond work if he can't even respect me? How can I used this Bond when I have no idea how it works?' She thought. 'Okay, babbling like a maniac hasn't helped. He can't kill me, I just have to get him away from the Namekins.'

Vegeta threw Mahatama down on the ground. "Pathetic!" He spat, the old Namek collided into the cliff side. He didn't survive the impact. Vegeta chuckled at all the blank shocked faces. The only one that wasn't shocked was the woman, his so called mate. Her mouth was thin and she was staring at him with cool determination.

"You cannot defeat the Prince of Saiyans weakling." He said to her laughing.

"I don't want to defeat you." Bulma said coolly.

"Then what do you want?" Vegeta snarled.

"I want you to come with me to prove that what I say is true." Bulma said. "Come to Freiza's planet and see that he's gone."

"That's fucking suicide!" Vegeta yelled. "It's a trap."

"Then stay here and rot for all I care." Bulma yelled back. "I'd much rather see you face off against Freiza rather than a bunch of unprotected Namekins."

"When I have the power from the dragonballs!" Vegeta said.

"You already have the power!" Bulma said and then covered her mouth.

Vegeta stalked up close to her. "Would you mind repeating that it sounded really puerile and suicidal."

"I said you already have the power." Bulma whispered, his threatening closeness sapping the last of her new found bravery. "You already are a Super Saiyan."

"This is more of your pathetic lies to keep your sniveling self alive."

'Well, duh.' Bulma thought but said as her mind wondered, she couldn't ask him to unleash his full power he would destroy the planet. "I'm telling the truth..." She scrambled into her capsule pouch and took out a small unmarked capsule. 'He's just like he was before so there's no way he can feel his own power level...'

The capsule exploded and was almost smashed by Vegeta. "What stupid trick is this."

"It's just my scanner!" Bulma said waving her hands over it so he wouldn't touch it.

"Looks like no scanner I've ever seen." Vegeta sneered.

"The headband eye patch thing was really unfashionable, this is better." Bulma sighed, she wanted to boast about how she made herself and her usual genius talk but she merely switched it on. "It's calibrated to go over 9000, the old readings are unable to handle the power levels."

Vegeta watched unamused. He was running out of patience and he wasn't sure if he wanted to rape or kill the woman which was making him even more angry. He never considered any female worthy of him, much less a wanna-be Saiyan. Her voice itself had ways of piercing his skull like no weapon ever could.

The machine blipped beeped and Bulma pointed it to herself, there was a measly number of 50, just as he would expect. She pointed it to one of the Namkin children who came out higher at 340. She then gulped and turned the scanner to Vegeta where the most amount of machine noise.

"You're currently reading at 19,000..." Bulma said, her mind going into auto pilot. "This is even before you power up..."

Vegeta laughed out loud, "Woman! That machine best not be lying."

"It's not!" Bulma said and she shrieked as she was lifted up high by Vegeta. He just grabbed her belt and hoisted her up so she was looking down at his manical laughing.

"Then I truly am a Super Saiyan!" Vegeta laughed. "Then, Woman, we have no need for these Dragonballs. You will pilot your ship to Lord Freeza's planet and we shall test out my full powers."

"Please, leave these people in peace."

"Oh, I agree, these Dragonballs would be useful in the future, should I have need of them." Vegeta smiled baring his fangs. He dumped her down in the ground. "Get your ship ready Woman, I will be going to train."

"Don't kill anyone else, the Dragonballs..."

"Yes, yes, whatever, I have no wish to kill anyone other than Freeza and his pathetic army." Vegeta cackled. "You'd make a good peace Senator."

He flew off into the sky leaving with a sonic boom as he flew with his full might.

"I'm sorry Moori!" Bulma cried the stress finally releasing like a string and she hung down on the ground.

"Well, it's all done now, we can't re-summon the dragon with Vegeta here. Just do your best and take him off the planet." Moori suggested. "You need to be brave and believe in the bond that the pair of you hold."

"I think I've used up all my bravery just now..." Bulma sighed and stood up with her shaky legs. "I-I know he can't kill me.... but... is my Vegeta really gone?"

"I can't answer that just now my child." Moori said sadly.

Bulma nodded and tried to keep her tears from flowing. She had work to do. Her ship needed restocked and ready for another trip, to Heaven knows where. King Kold's planet?

'Oh, let this all be a cruel joke... maybe a dream... ' Bulma secretly wished inside but she knew the truth. It was real as a mountain in the distance exploded, she knew. Her Vegeta was gone and all that remained was cruel monster she thought had been tamed. The Prince that haunted her sleep back in old Namek was back again and forcing her to go on another space journey. Only this time the end result was much less certain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes: I added a little more dialogue for this part as it sort of explains more of the Bond. (Yeah, going into that fanfic cliche) I also bulked out the ending as it just ends in the previous story and starts at a weird part in the next.
> 
> Bulma's tail was wished back if Vegeta loved her. He may not love her now, but he did at the point her tail returned. So, even though Bulma thinks it would drop off, I think it would be fine. That's my way round that plot hole, anyway.
> 
> Next chapter we'll find out where exactly Vegeta wants to go to test his powers. I will update as soon as possible,


	17. Super Saiyan?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vegeta has returned to his former self but retained his power level. He now wishes to confirm this by facing off against Freeza who he still can't believe is dead. All while Bulma is stuck in the middle mourning the loss of her husband. Though has Vegeta really kept his full power, does he even know how to go Super Saiyan?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z. 
> 
> Author's Note: This first chapter starts out as Bulma's personal log. In tribute to all those diary messages left by girls with no-one to truly talk to or who think they're going slightly mad. Boys you probably won't get it unless you're Adrian Mole.

Chapter 17

Super Saiyan?

_Bulma Briefs Log:_

_This has got to be the worse day of my life! I'm waiting to take off to places unknown with a homicidal maniac as a husband. The wish went horribly wrong. He's evil and now has the power of a super Saiyan. Okay, he hasn't figure out how to change yet but for some reason he's believing my claims. His ego is going 'Of course I'm the legendary Super Saiyan.' He doesn't realise that you turn blonde when you reach it. I'm not going to tell him that as I value my life. I'm far too beautiful and talented to be wasted by any simple back talking. I want to go back home and see my son and forget he ever existed. That evil twin of my husband thinks he's a Super Saiyan right now and it blasting around New Namek testing his power. When he returns we're to take off for Freiza's home planet wherever the hell that is. I think he isn't going to kill any more Namekins he seems to think them useless just now. I told him there's no point in destroying the planet or the people or else no dragonballs._

_The dragonballs, god, the dragonballs are useless. I can't believe it. They can't change him back. Moori said he would speak to Porunga and see what spell he used exactly but he seemed adamant that a wish cannot be taken back. They're not going to use the wishes till I return. IF I return! I should send out a message to my boy Trunks. Telling him his Mommy loved him and that his Daddy did love him or part of him still does. I still don't understand it. No Namekins can even come close to me to fully explain it._

_A small Namek child tried running up to me when Vegeta had first flown away. Suddenly he was back beside me screaming at them to leave me alone. So I'm sitting in the ship as he instructed, preparing for take-off. All by myself, alone. He doesn't want me talking to anyone! He seems to think of me as his property! I'm thankful that the most he's done is given me a few bruises and scratches. Moori is certain he can't kill me and I think so too. Something is keeping him from doing this but whatever part of him that is doing that is so deeply hidden that I doubt I'll ever see it again._

_It's Old Namek all over again. His eyes are so cold and dark. He doesn't see me as anything but something expendable that can be used. He's returned to that nightmare vision I had of Vegeta so long ago. I like adventure but this is just far too dangerous. The ship's all ready, I had it prepared in five minutes. We have enough fuel to last months of exploration. I just hope I'm strong enough to overcome this spell. Moori seemed convinced that our bond could not be broken. I'm not sure of that anymore, can I last months with this insane bloodthirsty villain? He held my by the throat, his eyes were completely murderous. He isn't MY Vegeta he can't be._

_Who's crack pot idea of was this tail thing anyway? Oh yeah mine. Don't mind me I'm just going crazy. I'm typing here all by myself thinking I'm talking to someone that cares, but I'm not; people are going to die. I'm going to die. We're all going to die. My son, Mom, Dad and especially me. I'm too young to die and sexy. Not to mention smart. Okay smart is now in question, but hey not all geniuses are practical! I'm getting seriously worried I'm going as insane as my husband. I'm going to suck it up and deal. This is my problem and I have to fix it. I have to there's no-one else that can. Especially not some stupid log thing that no-one's going to read except myself. If anyone ever reads this I hope you choke on my despair as I've currently reached my limit! Stop the Universe I want to get off!_

_Log End._

Bulma closed her small laptop and rubbed her eyes. Her computer log was only really a rant to herself. She had made sure it was all password protected. Not that it mattered, Vegeta would most likely destroy her laptop than hack into it. She couldn't take the risk, he was the enemy now. He'd killed two Namekin's in cold blood. He didn't even seem to care that they were dead. None of the Namekins were able to defend themselves. They were all children or too old. The closest thing to a warrior had been Loki. Bulma tried not to think about it too much. The only person capable of defeating Vegeta was Gohan or Piccolo and they were light years away.

There was a thunderous boom outside knocking Bulma back into reality. A mountain was crumbling to the west. Vegeta was re-sculpting the planet. She shivered at the thought of those cold eyes again. All his emotions were hidden behind his mask once more. It was worse than when the Androids came and he ignored her. At least when he was ignoring her on purpose she would catch the odd sideways glance from him. Or he would comment on what an idiot she was, then there would be a hidden passion in his voice when he said it. There was always something there that told her he was still watching her.

'Not now, he hates me. I'm nothing more than a useful pet to him.' She thought. 'So much for this bond thing, I bet it's a myth.' She looked sadly at the small scar on her hand. For some reason it it was starting to fade. Before she was upset that it was so red and obvious, now she was upset it was disappearing. Her neck mark was starting to fade also. It was like the Vegeta she'd fallen in love with was slowly leaving her with the marks. Her tail still remained, it wiggled in her grasp as the thing found it's mind of its own again. She was so traumatised by what had happened when it had tangled with Vegeta's tail! There was no conscious way she had been doing it! She valued her life, though somehow her tail now seemed to be a sign of their imaginary bond. She wondered if she could truly trust this gut instinct of hers about it or if she was just wishfully thinking it.

A squeal outside from a small boy told Bulma HE was back. She opened the space ship's door and stood watching. Vegeta had nearly killed another Namekin. He was only a child. The only thing that stopped him was one of the adolescent's had snatched him away from the danger.

"If you value your spawn, I suggest you keep their disrespectful mouths shut." Vegeta snapped.

"Hasn't there been enough killing?" Bulma asked.

Vegeta looked up to her as she said it. As if she didn't even have the right to talk to her. He walked past her and entered the ship.

"When I return you shall all die." Vegeta said. "After I use the Dragonballs of course."

Bulma visible edged away from him. She looked across to the Namekin elder for any advice.

_~Be careful Bulma.~_ Came Moori's voice in her head. _~He still isn't accepting your bond. He doesn't believe it, but he does believe he is super Saiyan. You've bought us some time till he finds out the truth.~_

Bulma smiled and waved to Moori. She wished to tell him Vegeta WAS a super Saiyan, for whatever reason Vegeta hadn't figured out the trigger. 'He still has the power he just doesn't seem able to tap into it.' She didn't know how to talk back telepathically without speaking aloud. 'He didn't have that golden aura that he used to have. It just seemed to be red now.'

"Quit your moping woman, you've still to prove your usefulness." Vegeta snarled.

For a moment Bulma expect to see his smirk or a glint in his eye, but it never came. He said it as an insult instead of his usual nickname she'd been used to.

"The ship's ready to go to Freiza's planet." She said trying to hide her disappointment.

Vegeta snorted. "The bastard lizard doesn't have his own home planet. He uses everyone else's. What kind of idiot are you?"

'A HUGE idiot.' Bulma thought. She shrugged, "Sorry, I didn't know."

He ignored her comment as he was inspecting the ship. "You stole some of the pod design's." He commented, more to himself than to Bulma. "I recognise the construction but not this other stuff."

"It's morphed together with some Namekin designs." Bulma said. Her own mechanical pride taking over her fear. "I designed it all myself."

Vegeta curled up his lip. If he was impressed or even a little surprised he didn't show it.

"I am going to find somewhere to sleep." Vegeta said. "Do not disturb me. I am a light sleeper and I have been known to kill curious wenches."

A look of anger flashed across Bulma's face but she gritted her teeth. "I'll just stay in the cock pit." She said. "So where is it that you need to go? I still need co-ordinates."

"Head for the Dubani system."

"Where's that?"

"It is the south par the the universe. Head towards a blue binary star in a large Nebula."

"Well, okay I'll head to the south but I hope you'll give something more specific then."

"Just don't expect me to be merciful if you go in the wrong direction." Vegeta left the cockpit and headed down the steps to the living quarters.

A lump appeared in Bulma's throat and she held back her wish to cry. *No, I can't I have to be strong! I have to help Vegeta remember.*

She put her face against the cockpit window and waved. All the Namekins were still in a group around Moori. They had to protect him for the good of the universe.

'I hope I return.'

********

It is perhaps better to understand Vegeta at this point. Bulma's own internal struggles were one of rational and slightly vain wish fulfillment, though it was plainly shown on her face. For Vegeta he had always been told to bottle it up and let it out as rage. He could show no weakness in front of the enemy, but he was as they say very confused, angry and not-amused. As far as he was concerned he had a match with Kakarrot to resume. It felt like he had just moments ago been an Oozaru and was crushing the pathetic traitor in his fist. He had been so close to victory over Kakarrot and suddenly through magic he was brought into the future?

The fact that he was being told he was the super saiyan and that Kakarrot was dead wasn't helping. It didn't feel like he had achieved it or anything was real. Sure he was now more powerful than he had ever felt before but he had wanted to experience it all. He wanted Kakarrot and Freiza's corpses in front of him before he would truly believe it. Everything was being handed to him on a silver platter and it just didn't feel real. He knew he was on a different planet from Kakarrot's Earth, the stars and double suns told him that. What he didn't know about was HER.

There was that woman. He didn't understand why he hadn't killed her yet. She wasn't his mate, she couldn't be. The Namekin's must have made an assumptions. She was a Saiyan wannabe that had a tail. It didn't matter that his own tail had looped onto hers. It meant nothing; SHE meant nothing. This was a natural reflex of his body from seeing another similar to a Saiyan. She had no power levels. Her toy scanner she had told him this. She was just a lowly human with skills that was all.

As soon as he learned the controls of the ship she would be relieved of pilot duty. Relieved in a very gory and bloody fashion. He didn't need women or anything holding him back. If she was his mate by some fluke then the bitch should die. It was an insult to the Saiyan race to water down the genetic line with such a weakling.

He snorted a laugh at the thought of how weak the offspring would be. Most likely just as whiny and pathetic as she was. If there were any they would have to be destroyed immediately. He did remember the small half Saiyan Gohan. He was strong and had some potential. It did show that strong half breeds could be created. Then he would head to Earth and find out the truth, the woman was clearly hiding something from him.

The woman in questioned opened the Space craft door, muttering something about being ready for take-off. It was all under her control for now, he would investigate the craft that seemed a better option than the pods he used to travel in. Vegeta found himself in a room, he assumed they were the sleeping quarters. He was disgusted at what he found. The bed covers were crumpled and there was a distinct smell. It was his own and hers, blended. He felt slightly aroused that he did actually bed the weird blue haired beauty.

He doubted whether she would now. The look of fear and disgust reminded him of all his previous attempts at seduction. It had always turned to quiet submission. It was always like fucking a corpse when the women got like that. There was no entertainment to be held in the lower beings. He had decided long ago he would have no need of them. Somewhere in his time gap he had got over this feeling.

'It does not matter.' He thought. 'She should mean nothing.' He kept his libido down, he could change his future, she was not to be his rightful mate. She was only for rutting with. There was only one way someone as low powered as her should be viewed. He would be a laughing stock of his ancestors if he even thought about bonding with something as pathetic as that. She had sobbed and sniveled for her life to be saved, she was no warrior.

Vegeta left to explore the ship further, he had to find somewhere more inhabitable. Somewhere without HER scent on it. It seemed to be everywhere and kept making his thoughts turn onto dragging her to that crumpled bed and having his way with her.

He did find somewhere in the bottom part of the ship. It was set up as a training facility. There was very little trace of the woman there. He decided to stay secluded away from the temptation that was up in the cock pit.

His tail twitched slightly at the tip making him tingle with a slight sexual arousal. Vegeta looked at it strangely, it had never done that before.

'It must be that blasted woman.' Vegeta grabbed it and held it tight till he could feel his circulation almost stopping. It twitched some more until it became uncomfortable. Vegeta growled, he didn't like not being in control. The one thing he could always depend upon was himself. Now his own body was rebelling against him. He did not need to seduce the woman.

He sat down in a chair and strapped himself in as the intercom buzzed the count down warning. He would focus, he didn't need any weaknesses. He closed his eyes and tried to focus it away as the ship rattled into orbit.

********

Bulma sat in her pilot seat. She had collected a blanket and was planning to spend her whole time in the cock pit. She pulled the lever for launch and sat back waiting for the blast off. Her tail began to twitch slightly sending a small tremble through her body. Bulma tried to ignore it. It had been over 12 hours since she and Vegeta had made furious passionate love. It wouldn't happen. He was a monster. He didn't regret anything. There was no repent in his soul. She knew he had one. It was just hidden deep in that hard protective shell.

She didn't have Goku's help this time. She didn't have any of the Z warriors. She was on her own. Her Bulma Briefs so called genius. She was now in dispute with her own intelligence after today's events. It was her mistake and she would find a way to fix it. Somehow she would get Vegeta back to the man she loved. The automatic count down sounded off and Bulma glanced over the monitors to see where Vegeta had gone. He was in his training room, some things never seemed to change.

There had to be a way. She had to hold onto that hope as she blasted off into the cold space with him. She had no other wish she truly wanted to make now other than never going out on this adventure at all. This had all been one monstrous mistake. 'Why couldn't I have gone to some tropical island for a honeymoon like some other people, no, Bulma Briefs has to be different and go for an inter-planetary adventure.' She inwardly berated herself.

The ship took off into the air and the Namekins gathered watching it go. They were safe for now but unsure about their friend Bulma. Moori made the motions to the adolescents to quickly re-gather the Dragonballs as he and the other children kept close.

"I wish you luck Bulma..." Moori sighed. "You're going to need it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Oh it's getting so angsty! It's really hard for me not to break the sob story with something stupid happening. I'm resisting so far but I think I might crack next chapter. It's Bulma and Vegeta alone in a ship with heaps of sexual tension. So much for my imagination to run rampant with!


	18. Space Fustration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Travelling in Space Bulma struggles to resist jumping the now different Vegeta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Slight lemon tint and use of bad language in this chapter.

Chapter 18

Space Frustration

In the depths of space, moving away from New Namek a small spaceship was travelling to an uncertain destination. Bulma sat in her pilot chair with a blanket wrapped around her. She had plotted the course as instructed and Vegeta seemed pleased with her set up. He had left her without comment of any good job she had done. He was now completely different than before. Even before they got together and were just house mates he was more polite. He would at least not threaten to kill her. He was back to the monster he was, the alien prince that was under Frieza's control. He still couldn't believe Frieza was dead and they were going into the very heart of the Kold Empire.

Bulma was sure there would still be remnants of the army left over. She pulled her blanket tighter around her and snuggled down into her pilot's chair. The chair, even reclined was very uncomfortable. It also didn't help that she was feeling incredibly miserable and horny. It was over 24 hours now since she'd had sex with Vegeta and her body was telling her about it. Her tail had been constantly twitching for 6 hours and she was keeping her blanket around so if Vegeta did come in to order her around again she could hide her obvious sexual frustration. She doubted she could hide her smell though and wished she could run to her room for some of her expensive perfume.

She groaned again as she turned and felt a tremble within her body. The ship was in autopilot and downstairs was a shadow of her husband. The same body, the same intellect and power. There was just no emotion there. She couldn't go to him to ask him to make love to her, he didn't' know what love was. He was empty or the feelings she'd seen where locked up tight inside him.

'Like I could ever unlock him,' Bulma thought. 'I wonder if I could drug him again?' Her groin was tingling. She refused to relieve herself and masturbate. Not with HIM downstairs. She had locked the hatch but that didn't mean he couldn't get through. He was a Saiyan, he could punch his way through that door like it was tin foil. Plus she knew that no matter what she did to herself there would be no way she could feel satisfied.

Bulma watched the hatch door in the darkness of the room. Part of her was wishing Vegeta would burst through and rape her. Another was wanting to be back home, safe in a soft bed with her son beside her in his cot.

Bulma checked she still had an emergency capsule that could keep her safe. She held it tight in her fist. She would protect herself even if her body would reject that idea. Her tail twitched, it always seemed to do that when she was feeling sexually frustrated. It was one of the annoying things about it.

Bulma moved again in the chair. There was no way she could survive the journey without sex. She had become addicted to it. She had become addicted to Vegeta. She mildly wondered if this was part of the bond that Vegeta had always gone on about since their wedding.

Down in the lower level of the ship, the Saiyan prince in question was having just as much trouble. He was trying to work out the training facility. It was obvious it was where his other self trained. He needed to work out to test the limits of his new found power. He needed to ditch the woman as soon as possible.

Her very presence was making his body feel the need to rut. Her smell her was so potent and it was everywhere! he thought he was safe in this room but once he'd eliminated his own smell there was hers. It was small flowery type smell. It reminded him how much he hated flowers. 'What did that Namekin call her?' He wondered, 'Bulma? Doesn't that mean bloomers?'

He paused at the door as he thought about going to see her. He then went back to his original position. 'Idiot, what do you think you're doing?' He told himself, 'She's only a weakling, she'd break.' But then she did claim to be his mate. He found himself thinking about. To be mated with you did need to have sex. So unless he had been extremely gentle she could take some Saiyan savageness.

'Why do I care about breaking her?'

"She's only a worthless human," he found himself muttering.

'Worthless enough to make a ship and pilot it,' his thought countered.

"I don't care I need to fuck."

'You know you're crazy when you speak to your own thoughts.'

Vegeta grunted and didn't return a comment to the stray voice in his head. Part of him knew what he had to do it was the only way to get the sex demons out of his head and his murderous ones back. Beside the weird bitch was probably gagging for him. He would up the charm and whoo the wench. Prince Vegeta always got what he wanted... always. If he could just find a way to gag her high pitched voice he could possible get his pleasure from her.

00

Bulma was still having trouble sleeping. Her own sex demon voices had rose up. She wanted Vegeta and she wasn't able to have him. Bulma was a girl that always got what she wanted. The very concept of something she wanted being within reach but not able to touch was an alien concept. It riled up her hot temper and wound herself up more with her inner conscious, her spoilt self and her cool more scientific self. It felt like her mind was being split in two as she bounced between her personalities.

'Just rape him!'

She growled and flipped again.

'Use the gas you stole!'

Bulma had taken some gas bombs from the space pirates. She had mostly grabbed them out of morbid curiosity. She could put on her space suit and gas him.

'Men are so easy, you could arouse him with no effort what so ever.'

Bulma sat up, she could just get in her space suit just in case. She tried to convince herself she wasn't going to do it. She wasn't that desperate for sex.

'Yes I am, I want sex NOW!'

Before Bulma knew it she was sat back in her chair in her space suit and fingering the bomb. It would be a death wish if she did it. She could do it as one last big bang before she died.

"Big bang, good one Bulma," she chuckled.

She was broken from her own amusement by a noise form down below.

'Darn, he's still moving about.'

Bulma said more than darn when she heard a clank on the steel ladder, 'FUCK! He's coming up here!'

She leapt back into her chair and swore some more. She was still in her space suit, how could she explain that one?

'He's probably coming to kill me now,' she thought, 'either that or to rape me.'

Images raced through Bulma's mind. Vegeta bursting through the door holding her down, ripping her suit and his own clothes off. Pressing his hot, sweaty body against her cooler, scared trembling flesh. Her hands grabbing his rounded muscular buttocks, giving them a good squeeze as he nibbled on her neck.

These horny thoughts haunted her mind as Bulma's tail squirmed inside her suit. She couldn't have it outside the space suit. Now she wished she'd taken more time and designed a special attachment for it. The tail was tickling her back leg and it wouldn't stay still since she'd managed to turn herself on so much just with a daydream

There was a chap on the door.

"Woman are you awake?" He whispered.

'What's going on? Hasn't he come here to kill me?'

"I have need of you."

"Yeah?" Part of her leapt up in joy. He must remember her, 'he needs me?'

"I want to fuck."

"WHAT KIND OF COME ON IS THAT?!" She screamed, Bulma wasn't going to submit even if she did want it. She tried to force out any of her thoughts of shouting out 'yes please.'

"Is that any way to speak to the Prince of Saiyans," Vegeta yelled back.

"I'M NOT DOING ANYTHING WITH YOU YOU MURDERING BASTARD!"

"I could easily break through this flimsy door!"

"So...?" Bulma paused. She wasn't going to submit to him. She had her pride, she would rape him before she would let him just fuck her. What the hell was he doing asking? Didn't the Prince of Saiyans take?

"I don't care, I don't want to!" 'Ooh I am such a good liar.'

"I thought you might be feeling the need to mate with me." Vegeta purred through the door. He knew he could break through the hatch. The only thing that stopped him was he wanted her to come to him. He had expected her to be quietly submissive.

"I don't need anything from you except my old Vegeta back!"

"He's gone woman, whoever he was, there's nothing left of him, those were memories that were all destroyed remember? That wish you made killed him." Vegeta sneered. "We had the same past, so part of him is right here... let's fuck."

"Ooooh, you savage fucking monkey!" Bulma snapped. For some reason she found her courage again to talk back to him. Perhaps it was because she was so angry and there was some false security from the door. Whatever it was Bulma was in her 'take no shit' mood.

"I'd rather you'd fuck yourself!"

"Stop mucking around I know you want me," Vegeta growled, "I can smell you from here."

'But I'm wearing a space suit?' Bulma thought, 'no, he's bluffing, better play along. There's no way his sense of smell is that good.'

"Ahhhh!" She screamed, "how dare you!"

Behind the door Vegeta smirked, 'I knew it she's gagging for it.'

"Fine woman, I'm coming in."

"I'm not your woman!" She yelled. If she was going to die she was going down screaming, "I'm just Bulma to you!"

"Open up or your name will be dead meat!"

With a yelp Bulma pushed the door locks and a light blinked green, it was now open. There was a thud as her hatch opened up. Bulma screamed again as she saw the spiky hair entering. The wolf was no longer at the door he was in her secure hiding place. She chucked the small bomb. It exploded sending a cloud of the purple knock out gas.

"What the fuck?" Vegeta growled, "you think this can defeat the Prince of Saiyans?"

"The Prince of Assholes more like it!" Bulma yelled.

"Don't you know Kakarrot's a Saiyan too?" Vegeta said. "You're calling him an asshole and his offspring."

"I don't care," Bulma growled, "you're an asshole and the Prince of them all. I never said anything about Saiyans."

Vegeta coughed, "what the hell was that?"

"Knock out gas," Bulma said smiling. She was safe in her air tight suit.

"It won't work I'm a super Saiyan," Vegeta said advancing on her.

"I know..." Bulma whispered, "still doesn't mean you can try those lame ass moves on a woman. I do have my pride."

Vegeta chuckled, "you don't know anything about pri..." Then he toppled over, like a small tree being felled. He swooned backwards, straight as a board and landed on his back.

"Ain't got pride now," Bulma snorted, "the nerve! Asking to have sex just like that! Whatever happened to 'Woman I have a proposition?' I guess the older Vegeta really was smarter!" The first time Vegeta had asked her for sex he had used that very line on her. The proposal of a trail sex had seemed like a good offer at the time. Especially when he had worded it in a way that made her have a choice in the matter. "Next time try a more gentlemanly manner.

Then Bulma noticed she was talking to herself and fell silent, 'Nothing worse than a crazy woman in space.'

She flicked a switch on her control panel and checked it was still on path and with a simple alert system set up. She looked down at the sleeping prince. She was a crazy woman with a homicidal maniac as a husband then so be it. She tried lifting her 'darling' with a lot of difficulty into the pilot's seat and wrapped in a blanket. She was going to get some decent sleep even if it mean knocking him out and risking her life.

'I need my beauty sleep,' Bulma thought. Her tail twitched inside her suit, it had different ideas but Bulma wasn't listening. 'No, no sex with murdering bastard,' She gave him a soft caress as she made sure he was still breathing. He was fine and she stomped down to the bedroom in her bulky spacesuit. She made sure to lock the door from the outside to keep him and the gas in.

As she entered her sleeping quarters she pulled off her spacesuit and grabbed some tape. She wrapped her tail up in a blanket so it couldn't thrash around as much. It fell heavily down against her thigh with a sign of defeat. The tingling sensation was still there but it was dulled at least. Bulma sprayed her body with her smelliest perfume. She knew how much Vegeta hated the stuff, she just needed a chance to sleep. She wasn't going to give in. He wasn't HER Vegeta, she would wait and see what Moori came up with. She just hoped it was soon because she was feeling horny as hell.

'Please Moori, help me.' She prayed as she slumped into her bed.

00

Back on the planet Namek the dragonballs had been retrieved and the people had gathered around them. With no humans among them they all talked in their native language.

-"Father do you think Porunga will understand why we called him?"- An adolescent Namekin asked Moori. -"We will not be making any wishes."-

-"Do not worry Hammer,"- Moori answered. -"Porunga must serve us, even if it is only questions and not wishes we make."-

-"It's good that we upgraded the balls when we did."- An older one agreed. -"We can revive more than one person with a single wish now."-

-"Yes, but I would prefer to let life live as it should." Moori said.

-"But this wouldn't have happened if Ms Bulma hadn't messed up her wish!- Hammer said angrily. -Loki was my best friend, he was killed without warning. Somehow he knew those two were trouble!"-

-"Loki will return, I have no qualms about reviving him."- Moori explained. -"His death could have been avoided, but we must wait till Bulma breaks the spell."-

-"You mean it's not real?"- Someone in the crowd asked.

-"The spell is very real, I just need to know what it was that Porunga did, Arise my old friend! The immortal dragon Porunga!"-

The dragonballs glowed and the skies darkened. The large green mass that was Porunga rose out of the spheres with a roar.

-"Speak your wish and I shall grant it."- He said.

-"It is no wish that I need Porunga."- Moori explained. -"I merely need to know what the last wish you did and whether it truly is permanent."-

-"The strange human and her Saiyan mate?"- Porunga rumbled.

-"Yes, it's just a question, What spell did you use?"-

-"I reversed his body in time."- Porunga said. -"His mind and body were taken back to the point of his tail loss. His power level remained the same as requested, there was also something else that I could not alter. It was beyond my power."-

-"What was that?"-

-"I do not know it was... something."- Porunga said slightly unsure. -"It was a powerful emotion, I think, but it was connected to another life force. I had not seen that before."-

-"No, nor you should,"- Moori chuckled. -"So I was right their bond is still active."-

-"No, not active, dormant,"- Porunga said. -"This bond, this power that you speak of, there were parts of it connected to memories but the main source of that power is sleeping inside the one called Vegeta.-

-"I do not understand this Saiyan bond enough to be certain."- Moori groaned. -"You're wish is un-reversable?"-

-"I cannot take back a wish that has been granted."-

-"Father, is that all we're going to ask Porunga?"- Hammer demanded angrily. -"Is that your plan?"-

-"For now."- Moori said. -"Thank you Porunga. You can return to your rest but please leave the dragonballs here. We may be needing them soon."-

-"Whatever you need Moori."- Porunga said and he vanished back into the magical balls.

Moori scratched his chin wistfully. -"Not to worry my children,"- he said. -"I have a feeling that everything will work out. We just need to wait and let time take it's course. The pair shall come together by themselves. Their souls are connected, I doubt they even realise it, but it is there. From what I understand of Ms Brief's description it is like merging two bodies but instead they are only merged slightly by mind, their bodies are still separate."-

-"That sounds crazy."- One Namekin muttered in the crowd.

~What if you're wrong about this bond thing?~ Hammer growled to Moori through a mental thought.

~Oh not to worry, I'm hardly ever wrong,~ Moori chuckled back telepathically. ~They will come back together, even if they don't want to.~

The rest of the Namekins remained silent. They weren't so sure. They didn't have much faith in this 'bond' thing that was mentioned. The Namekins as a race had never formed partnerships like the mammals did. They had no real concept of mates or sexual mating habits. How could they put faith into something that to them was a myth? As asexual beings their only knowledge of family was that they had a father only.

Most of them decided it was better to do as Moori asked. They would wait and see. If this 'bond' failed then there was no wish that could right this incident. The universe would be doomed with no-one powerful enough to stop the Saiyan Prince. Perhaps Gohan or Piccolo could but they were on the other side of the universe. Their only real hope was Bulma.

~"We're doomed..."~ Someone whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes: You might have noticed I toned down the angst just a bit. I was starting to get depressed, but I turned the angst into lust. Also if anyone was wondering -""- means they were speaking in Namek. (Namekin?)
> 
> There were far too many uses of the f- word in this chapter but I didn't censor it this time unlike in the ffnet one. 
> 
> So next chapter some answers need to be answered like, how will the bond work, what can Bulma do to save the universe and What is Bulma going to do with an unconscious Vegeta and an oversexed libido?
> 
> Find out next chapter!


	19. Dreams of Insanity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bulma and Vegeta suffer some horrible dreams as they continue the space journey. For Vegeta he has some past he has forgotten that needs to be replayed.

Chapter 19

Dreams of Insanity

In deep space no-one could hear Bulma scream...

"Ahhhhh" She shrieked.

She had decided the best plan for her current situation was an ice cold shower. That always worked in the movies. It did help slightly, she was now more cold than horny. She grabbed a towel and tried not to touch herself. It didn't matter what she did she felt like she wanted sex. She wanted specifically Vegeta inside her and no matter what she did she couldn't help but think about it constantly.

'Am I going through some weird heat or something?' She thought. 'Humans don't get that kind of cycle. I'm on the pill why would it be happening to me?' Bulma stepped out of the shower her whole body shaking with the cold.

She tried patting herself down but her teeth chattered. She had locked herself into the bedroom. It didn't look like her evil husband had used it at all. The bed covers were still in a mess since they'd last had sex.

'Oh crap, the Saiyan sense of smell!' Bulma slapped her head. 'He probably smelled all the 'activities' we've been doing here and figured I was his fuck toy.' 

'Mmmm Fuck toy!' An evil voice inside Bulma said. 'I could be his fuck toy. He can do whatever he wants with me.'

The perverted voice had been getting louder and possibly more suggestive the longer her separation from Vegeta lasted. Bulma growled and ripped the covers off the bed. She knew she wouldn't be able to sleep with the distant smell. Her senses weren't as strong as a Saiyans but she could still smell the sweat from Vegeta in the bed. She needed fresh bedding if she was to get any type of sleep.

'I won't think of the murderer,' Bulma thought. 'Bad Bulma, thinking about raping him.'

'Strap him down... straddle him...'

The blankets were thrown into the washing machine as if it was their fault. Bulma rammed her foot in to make it all fit. 'I hope that asshole is having one hell of a nightmare!'

000

Vegeta was as it happened having a nightmare. He was still in a deep coma from the gas giving him an unnatural sleep. He was dreaming he had Bulma held down in his grasp and she was smiling at him.

"Listen to me you miserable fucking whore!" He snarled at her as he leaned over her, she seemed to continue smiling and giggling.

She laughed, "You smooth talker you."

He smacked her in the face, "Stop your laughing you disgusting wench. I am the Saiyan Prince and you shall obey me!"

Bulma's face remained still and unchanged. As if his blow had been more like a pat. "Always were the angry one," she smirked. "Now pucker up big boy and give your mate a kiss."

"NO!" Vegeta roared, "Whatever you're wanting you shall not get!"

"I just want a kiss." Bulma pouted.

"Whatever a kiss is you shall not get." Vegeta snarled. "I'm the dominant one, you shall obey me."

Bulma smile grew larger, "You think you're the dominant one?" She laughed loudly, tears coming to her eyes as she clutched her belly. "Oh Vegeta! That's a good one, you never cease to amuse me."

Vegeta powered up his ki, the aura glowing around him. "I will kill you for such impertinence!" He held out his hand a ball of his power aimed at her laughing head. Bulma looked at him the amusement still dancing in her eyes. She mirrored Vegeta's hand and grabbed the ki ball. It instantly snuffed out. Before Vegeta could push her away she had attached herself to him. Her lips locked on his.

As she broke away Bulma whistled, "Now that is a kiss"

Vegeta yelled into the air. His aura bursting forth with all his energy. He couldn't believe his personal space had been so easily invaded. Bulma stood up watching him her hands on her hips.

"You know if you keep that up you'll explode." Bulma said. "You have to remember me Vegeta."

"How can I remember something that for me has never happened?" He snarled. "As if I'd want to remember you, bitch. You don't even put out a good fuck."

"With charm like that it's no wonder I reacted the way I did." Bulma sighed. "Chill big man, it'll be cool."

"WHAT?" Vegeta had no idea what she had just said, "Speak English woman"

"If that is what you want." Bulma said playfully. "I think it may have gone better if you had acted in a more gentlemanly manner. Ask, don't take."

Vegeta remained silent and just glared at her.

"Look I'll leave you alone if that's truly what you want." She sighed.

Vegeta growled as the dream Bulma disappeared. He didn't like the idea that he wasn't the dominant bonded one. The fact that she had resisted his seduction and put him unconscious was proof that she had some means of overpowering him. Though it annoyed him to think about it. Strength wasn't everything, this woman seemed to have a brain and knew how to use it. He tried not to think about the kiss thing that she had been obsessed about. The contact with the succubus had only fuelled his passion to rut with her. He knew that this was all a horrible dream, nightmares were something he was used to.

The black void that he'd been dreaming in soon let in colours and shapes. Vegeta found himself in front of a glowing ball being controlled by a tiny old woman. An image was inside the ball. Voices were around him talking to him but he didn't recognise them or what they were saying. The only thing he recognised was the image in the ball. It was himself dressing in his best royal armour. Vegeta found himself struck at the fear that was playing out in the room. Everyone was petrified of his power level and what he could do.

Vegeta's chest puffed out slightly. He loved to imagine that he was the most feared being in the universe; more than Freiza.

Vegeta's attention on his image was broken by someone speaking to him. He looked down at a small pig. He felt an immediate distrust and familiarity about him. He also knew his name... Oolong. He wondered for a moment why he knew this strange creature but it passed as it all began to blur again.

The image faded as he tried to glance around the room. To see if he recognised anyone else. The faces became blurred and distant. Then he was back in his more usual darkness. This was more like a dream for him. A place where his demons would rise and torment him. The blue haired woman came out of the darkness. Her superior smile on her face as she walked towards him in long strides. The replicant tail raised high and her hips swaying as she leaned up against him.

"Having fun?" She asked.

"Get out of my mind!" He snapped. "You are nothing more than a succubus come to torment me."

"Can't I'm here to stay." Dream Bulma shrugged. "I'm always going to be here. In the background, annoying you being an insect biting the back of your mind."

"I will keep you out!" Vegeta said. "I have a good control of my mind."

"So you do." Bulma said patronisingly. "Such a shame you're fading again..."

Vegeta shouted out to her. Somehow his yell became a high pitched scream. He covered his mouth.

'Where the fuck did that come from?' He wondered, his body felt strange.

He glanced around the land that appeared was dry and dusty. The sky was a shocking bright green. Vegeta didn't automatically recognise the planet he was on. Then he saw the figure that he had screamed at.

'The Saiyan Prince screams at no-one!' he thought. Vegeta tried to advance to kill the intruder but he couldn't move. He had no control over his body which was now shaking as if he was about to die. Then the shadow like figure came into focus. The flame hair that stood up high was unmistakable. For a second Vegeta thought it was his father come to gloat at his failure. Then as the clarity came to him he saw who it was. It was himself, dressing a black suit and armour. The only thing that he thought was strange was the deep blue eyes.

His double glanced over to him smirking, "Just hand over the dragonball chrome dome"

Vegeta noticed who he was standing in front. The one that Kakarrot had called Krillin. The small human was standing in front of Vegeta as if protecting him from himself. If Vegeta wasn't very sure of his own individuality he would have been really confused.

'This dream better end soon so I can kill the woman! This has to be HER fault!' He thought angrily.

000

Bulma lay, curled up in the clean covers. Her whole body was burning up. Not with an illness but from her own sexual desire. A cooling head pack was stuck on her head. Bulma swore she could see steam rising off her head. The horrible voice in her head was still haunting her.

'Go on rape him!'

'Bulma Briefs is not desperate enough to rape!'

'RAPE HIM!'

'No!'

'He wants you! Show him what you're made of! LITERARY!'

'That's sick.'

'I am part of your mind,.' the voice purred. 'I am just as sick as you are.'

'I don't want you there...' Bulma thought but she didn't realise that she had slowly slumped into sleep. Her whole body had lacked any rest for over 24 hours. Any arguments she had with the horny voice in her head were lost.

Bulma found herself in some strange liquid. She looked around through the glass. For some reason she wasn't on her ship anymore. She was on Freiza's ship. She recognised it from the from she had raided it for information a while back. A strange alien was nearby. A breathing apparatus on her face was helping her breath.

'This is just bizarre.' Bulma thought. The alien and the setting disappeared in a swirl of colours. She found herself standing in a familiar territory..

'Namek?' The green sky and large cliffs that had been her home for week, she could hardly forget so easily.

Bulma was looking directly at herself and Krillin.

'Ooh it's me!' Bulma thought cheering up at the sight of her own double. 'What a babe! That has to be one of my favourite outfits.'

"Hand over the dragonball chrome dome" A voice from Bulma said. It was Vegeta's voice. Bulma couldn't understand it.

'What the hell?' She wondered. 'What happened to my wonderful voice.'

The voice from her mouth continued with the script, "if you give the ball to me now, I'll let you live."

"This is stupid!" Bulma heard her double say. "I would never let the humans live."

"Hey that's not what you're suppose to say!" Bulma shouted back at her doppelganger "You're suppose to be the beautiful and talented Bulma Briefs!" She glared at the horrid impostor who she now noticed had dark black eyes. As if she'd ever have black contacts!

Bulma then noticed that Zarbon flown in to join the party.

"So I've finally found you Vegeta." The green alien said. "Freiza's been looking for you."

"Ooh! Who's that?" The impostor Bulma cooed. "Isn't he just dreamy...what the fuck am I saying...that's Zarbon!" She bent over and started making retching noises.

Bulma found herself going into the Vegeta role again. "Silly girl." Bulma/Vegeta purred. "You two stay put. If you run away I'll kill both of you. I have to get rid of Freiza's bitch first."

"I've had enough of you Vegeta!." Zarbon said. "Time to tuck you in and say goodnight!"

"Yoo hoo get Vegeta!" Bulma lookalike shouted. "Why the hell am I cheering for that idiot"

Bulma chuckled at herself. "Looks like you can't remember your lines. Man, this is a messed up dream."

"You're not even me!" Bulma-double shouted.

"Of course I'm me" Bulma shouted back. "I'm very much the genius girl, I'm just having a bad dream that's all."

"This is my dream you retarded doppelganger" Bulma lookalike yelled. "You're the one impersonating the great Saiyan Prince."

"Ooh..." Bulma paused. She looked at her hands, they were large and gloved.

'Oh my, am I really in Vegeta's body?' She checked her chest. 'Ahh what happened to my bust? Where did all these muscles come from?'

"Quit groping my own body you pervert" Bulma-lookalike snarled.

"Yeah buddy and you better not grope mine." Bulma said her hands on her hips. 'This 'dream me' thinks she's Vegeta!'

"I think you've got more pressing matters than my body." The Bulma-alike said.

Bulma was about to give some witty retort when she got punched in the side. Zarbon had moved in to fight.

'Shit I don't know how to fight!' Bulma panicked.

Then the Vegeta memory possessed her again and she found herself battling Zarbon. She eluded every punch directed at her deflecting them and countering with her own strikes.

"What's the matter" Bulma/Vegeta rasped. "Didn't realise how powerful I'd become? It seems you've underestimated the Saiyans. We get more powerful every time we recover. If you want to defeat me then you'll have to transform."

Zarbon spat out his green blood. "I was getting fed up of your arrogance anyway." His pale green-blue skin bulged and grew scales.

A scream could be heard from the Bulma-like as she watched in horror. Then her attitude changed and she snapped. "Why the hell am I screaming like a pathetic weakling"

"That's gorgeous pathetic weakling." Bulma managed to add. Her attention was quickly taken away from her double as Zarbon had fully transformed into the fanged monster that she remembered. She intercepted Zarbon before he could get anywhere.

Her hand vanished into his guts.

"...no Vegeta wait!" Zarbon choked. "...We can team up and defeat Freiza!"

Bulma felt herself smirk and say. "If Freiza could be defeated by the likes of you..." A huge ki blast exploded from her hand. "...then he wouldn't be Freiza."

Zarbon's dead body collapsed as his internal organ burned up with the powerful explosion. Blood sprayed out across Bulma's face.

"What I killed Zarbon?" Bulma-like said.

"Yes you idiot." Bulma spat. "Look this is my weird dream stop making it weirder"

"No, I think you'll find this is my dream." Bulma-like said. "You're the weirdo messing it up. Whoever heard of a Saiyan with blue eyes?"

Namek suddenly faded was replaced with the background of Earth. As the pair of Bulma's tried to orientate themselves. Bulma in Vegeta's body spotted a tall figure in the distance.

"Trunks!" Bulma gasped as she recognised her son from the future. The dark blue jacket and lavender hair sparked her memory and she felt a pang of pride at seeing this moment again.

"Who?" Bulma-like said. "What is that kid doing facing off against Freiza. He's going to get killed!"

"Don't be silly he's a Saiyan!" Bulma snapped defending her son from an alternative universe.

"That's not a Saiyan!" Bulma-like said.

"He is too, he's my son!" Bulma spat. "Well Vegeta's as well, that gives him the Saiyan genes."

The Bulma-like looked shocked. "...son?"

"Shut up I want to watch this again." Bulma said.

"What am I doing wearing a pink shirt?" Bulma-like continued ranting pointing at the change in wardrobe. "I'm a warrior not a variety of flower!"

Bulma snorted. "I thought Vegeta looked kind of cute in it. Now be quiet this is a good bit."

The Bulma look-alike was ready to make a come back but she got distracted by the action. Trunks had began slicing into Freiza's army. Then Mech-Freiza stepped up his tail swishing.

Trunks burst into a flare of yellow and gold. Instantly turning Super Saiyan. Freiza was then sliced neatly in two.

"Yeah that's my boy!" Bulma cheered.

"What... the... fuck!?"

"He's a Super Saiyan." Bulma said proudly. She turned her back as Trunks talked to King Cold. She'd seen it a hundred times before. Her attention was drawn to her doppelganger that had her afro style perm. It just seemed strange she would dream of herself in this way. She was also having some sort of break down.

"I'm the great Prince Vegeta!" Bulma-like screamed. "How the fuck could I let that happen! The blood line has been tainted in such a way!"

"Hey, get over it." Bulma said. "You're not Vegeta."

"I am the Saiyan Prince!" Bulma-like snarled. Her head was tucked down as she looked directly at Bulma a scowl across her face and veins popping out her head.

"Don't give me that look." Bulma said. "You're making me look ugly."

"It isn't that hard." Bulma-like said crossing her arms.

"Take that back you mirror bitch!" Bulma yelled, grabbing the girl's arm.

Bulma-like pulled away her eyes full of anger. "You're the clone"

Before Bulma could make a comeback there was a flash of red light. A large siren blared out knocking Bulma out of her dream. The last then she saw as she broke into consciousness was her look-alike changing into Vegeta.

Reality hit her and she was back in her room. The blankets were wrapped round her body tightly. The alarm that had woken her up was screaming its high alert. Bulma stumbled out of bed to get to the bridge. The bizarre dream she had still fresh in her mind. She didn't have any time to think about it as she struggled to wake up and check the control panel.

'Whatever was triggering the alarm couldn't make anything worse... could it?' Bulma wondered as she staggered along the corridor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes: Did that confuse you all? I want this chapter to remain enigmatic for now. The full explanation will be next chapter. It was inspired by a bizarre dream recently and the scene changing happened a lot. Didn't include my fav scenes of DBZ though!
> 
> Chibi Vegeta "You didn't even quote them right"
> 
> Mz D "I tried to get it to the best of my memory. It's been a while since I watched those old saga episodes."
> 
> (Chibi Vegeta sits down in a huff and ignores Mz D.)
> 
> Join me next chapter when Bulma faces a new threat and we find out the truth of the strange dreams...


	20. Things Get Worse...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The alarms are sounding, there is danger nearby. It's just a lot closer than Bulma thinks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z.

Chapter 20

Things Get Worse...

The alarms in the large ship were screaming loudly and nearly deafening the woman who was moving frantically through the corridors. Bulma tried to run up the ladder that lead to the bridge. She had vowed not to go in there till she'd eradicated her body of her primal urges. Unfortunately the bridge was the only place to scan the ship for intruders. She opened the hatch into the chaotic cockpit.

The red light was flashing violently in the room. Vegeta was still out cold and wrapped up in blankets in the pilot's seat. Bulma stepped over her sleeping prince. It was strange that he hadn't woken up yet though Bulma couldn't concentrate on him. She had to find out what set the alarms off. She tried to sit herself on the edge of the seat so she wasn't sitting on him as she tapped into the main computer. It wasn't picking up any life signs on the ship but there was an emergency call. The communicator was flashing that a message was coming through.

'Damn I thought I'd switched this stupid thing off.' She flicked a few buttons. 'It's coming through on emergency level 10. Whoever it is, is in serious trouble.' She rubbed her eyes, she was still feeling sleepy from the rude wake-up call. She tried to focus so she could find out what, if anything she could do.

"This is Bulma Briefs of the ship, Tailgate." She said into the speaker. "Can you give me your situation?"

There was a loud crackle as it flare into life. "S....grbe...kds."

"I'm sorry I can't hear you!" Bulma screamed into the microphone. "Can you repeat that?"

'Need....food." A voice said. "Please help."

"Sure thing." Bulma answered. "Can you give me your co-ordinates."

"Right in front of you."

"I don't understand." Bulma said. "You'll have to be more specific."

She didn't have time for this! Her mind was spinning from the adrenaline and she tried to focus on her monitor and wondered why it was still flashing like crazy. She smacked it with her hand. The monitor in front of Bulma sparked and a large green woman appeared. She had sharp vicious fangs and had long tentacles for legs.

"What in the Galaxy...?" Bulma gasped as the strange squid-woman still smiling at her. Her head was in a mess as the room begun to spin. The tendrils of the monster seemed to come out of the screen. Bulma tried backing away but a tentacle grabbed her.

"No!" Bulma screamed.

"I felt your frustrations." The woman hissed as more of her came out of the screen. "I could feel the sexual tension from my home planet miles away." The strange alien had now completely materialised in front of her and sat like a slug on the control panel. She was larger in size than both Vegeta and Bulma together. Each of her six tentacles seemed to have minds of their own and moved and wriggled around like dark green snakes.

"Who are you?" Bulma snapped. "I'm not frustrated, how dare you! I think you're the one feeling the itch, you're too fat and ugly to attract a hippo!"

"I am Cerci!" The woman spat. "I am now your mistress and you shall never address me in such fashion." She reached out her clawed hand and pulled Bulma's face near her eyes. The coils tightened around Bulma's neck and she choked to catch her breath.

Another of the woman's lower limbs reached for Vegeta. "This one is so strong." Cerci purred as her slimy tentacle caressed Vegeta's cheek. "His essence will feed me for years."

"You can't have him!" Bulma said struggling. "He's MINE!"

"Yesss." Cerci hissed. "The both of you wanting and needing each other it shall be a delight to taste such emotions."

"What are you?" Bulma gasped as she felt herself getting weaker. "Some sort of vampire?"

"Indeed." Cerci purred. "An emotional vampire, I feed on strong hatred and lust. Your puny mind cannot even comprehend what is real or not, you are completely under my psychic command."

"Ah shit!"

Cerci smiled and she began to laugh. "So now you understand my dear, you are actually mine...it's been that way since you've been able to see me." Her grip on Bulma tightened and her venom that came from her suckers started infecting the human. Bulma became limp in her coils as the toxin took hold.

Cerci laughed out loud. She had been stalking the ship ever since it passed her planet. Her hunger was so low then they came past her atmosphere like a shining comet. The energy of their emotions had flooded her senses and made her use the last of her magic in an attempt to capture them. Cerci was able to pass into a dimension following their energies like a scent. She had been unseen and able to watch the past day's events and had begun to push them with her psychic control.

With such strong desire and need for each other she could feed off the pair till she was back to her full strength. Then there would be nothing that could stop Cerci, she would regain control of her planet. Her cackle echoed around the ship as she took control of the vessle. A magical cloud surrounded the craft. She had plans for these delicious meals and the ship made an easy delivery service.

******

The next couple of hours were a blur to Bulma. She slipped in and out of a conscious state. She knew she was being moved by some strange magic. The smell and hum of engines were replaced by a strange whoosh noise. It was similar to Goku's Nimbus but not quite. Whenever Bulma opened her eyes she was greeted by black and green blurs. Her whole body came numb with the cold until she couldn't feel her own toes. She could feel tears in her eyes as she tried to gasp out in protest but she had no voice and only fell back into a deeper sleep as the journey continued.

They soon came to a stop and Bulma could feel the stagnant air. Wherever she was she was tied up against a wall. She tried to open her eyes they felt like they had been glued together. The gunk in her eyes made it difficult to open and blurred her vision as she focused on the figure in front of her. She was looking directly at Vegeta. He was placed opposite her. His dark eyes bore into hers, as he strained against the chains.

"Woman...." He growled, his eyes were bright. It seemed he had been awake for some time and was furiously looking at her as if it was all Bulma's fault.

"This is not my idea!" Bulma choked, her voice felt strange for some reason.

"Indeed." Vegeta spat. "So it wasn't your idea to drug me?"

"That was self defence!" Bulma yelled. "You were gonna rape me!"

"Like I'd lower myself to trash like you." Vegeta snarled.

"I'm not trash!" Bulma snapped. She pulled against the restraints. "If you hadn't been an asshole we wouldn't be in this mess!"

Vegeta grunted his disbelief and looked at the holds. "How did you do this?"

"I told you, it's not me!" Bulma gasped, "Why the hell would I tie up myself?"

"I do not underestimate you're weird mating customs."

"If anything this is your fault!" Bulma snarled back, angry at his snide remark. "You attracted the creature with you lusting after my gorgeous body!"

'What creature?"

"She's the one that has kidnapped us!" Bulma moaned. "Her name is Cerci, she thinks she's some kind of vampire!"

"She cannot hold a Super Saiyan!" Vegeta growled.

"Well that would work if you could actually transform!" Bulma screeched. "But you've forgotten everything! You seem to have the power but you can't use it!"

Vegeta stared at her. The dream he had woken up from with the strange glowing boy. His impostor had cheered him on, calling him a super saiyan. The way he transformed, from looking like a normal human into a powerful golden saiyan. The implications began to sink in and his anger grew from the realisations.

"Well...." Bulma huffed. "Can't you break free?"

She didn't notice the look of pure hatred that Vegeta was giving her. The nightmare from last night was starting to make sense to him. The puzzle of what was happening was all coming together. He didn't like the conclusion.

"Shit we are bonded..." He whispered. "That half breed is..."

"What was that!" Bulma screamed she was starting to get hysterical. Her stress levels were now through the roof. "Look can you break these chains or not? You are one of the strongest beings in the universe!"

"What does the name Trunks mean to you..." Vegeta hissed.

Bulma's eyes popped open and she stared at Vegeta. 'Does he remember?' She began to hope that for a second that Vegeta was beginning to recover his memories but she didn't want to trust too soon. She had to be cautious.

"Um....Trunks is a name?" She stuttered. "It's a strange name..."

"This is coming from Bloomers." Vegeta growled. "I know what you've done bitch."

Bulma could feel tears threatening to burst. "I don't know what I've done." She whined. "Can't you break the chains."

"No!" Vegeta yelled. "If I could be free I would be choking your frail little neck right now!"

Bulma stared at Vegeta. She was petrified with fear. Somehow Vegeta had figured out about Trunks. He didn't look like he had remembered more like he had been told.

The question that bugged her the most was, "Who told you about Trunks?"

"You did!" Vegeta snarled.

"I did not!"

"Don't you remember waking from a strange dream?" Vegeta spat. "Did it seem you were in another body?"

"How the fuck did you know?" Bulma ranted.

"Bitch, you know exactly why!"

"Now, now children." A voice purred. "You shall not bicker here." The door to their cell opened and the monster that Bulma remembered towered over them as she came into the room.

"Who the hell are you!" Vegeta yelled. "You shall release me at once or prepare to face my wrath!"

The green monster of a woman chuckled. "Such passion, such fire. It makes it all the more delicious."

"Listen to me you Bitch!" Bulma shouted. "I don't care if your a vampire, a witch or half calamari, you're not getting anything from us!"

"I am all of those things and more." Cerci lulled. Her long tentacles unravelled from beneath her. Bulma watched mesmerised as she tried to figure out how the creature remained upright as she walked into the room. Her six tentacles somehow moving in a way that supported her body.

"You shall be my little pets." Cerci said. "My very own estranged lovers. Full of hate and lust. You shall be most wonderful to feed on."

Vegeta pulled against the chains. He felt weakened every time he exerted himself. Bulma had called the creature a vampire. Somehow she was leaching his ki, making him as weak as a human. He let his hands bunch into fists. He really wanted to let loose on his captor. Bulma and her brat could wait, the green skank was on the top of his list.

"I'm going to make you regret taking the Saiyan Prince." Vegeta warned. "You shall feel the wrath of the most powerful being in the Universe is brought upon you!"

Cerci yawned, covering her mouth with her green hand. "Indeed..."

"I'll rip out your tongue and strangle you with it."

Cerci stretched her arms. "I've heard worse."

Bulma who had been cowering for the past few minutes finally found her voice. "I don't care what the fuck you are but you'll never feed off us!"

"Oh but I already am." Cerci said gleefully. "Those chains are psychically linked to me. I am going to feed on your own desire for each other. Your hatred and your malice. It is most appetising to me."

"You shall squeal by my fiery vengeance whore!" Vegeta shouted.

Cerci walked away as if she hadn't heard the remark. "I will leave you two to rest."

"Bitch come back when I'm threatening you!"

"Goodnight my sweets." The door closed leaving Bulma and Vegeta in their prison. There was no light but the green glow from the walls gave enough illumination to see.

"Vegeta?" Bulma whispered. "Do you remember?"

"Remember what?" Vegeta snapped back. "Do I remember you taking my pride domesticating me? Taking away my Saiyan heritage by watering it down with weak human genes? No I don't remember and I'm grateful! I don't want anything to do with you or your mongrel brat!"

"Then how...?" Bulma stuttered. "How did you know about Trunks?"

"Do you remember the strange dream last night?" Vegeta asked. "You took control of my body and someone else took control of your own?"

"Um..." Bulma was really lost for words. She wondered how he was able to describe her strange dream from the other night. It was vaguely still in her memory.

"We're bonded you moron!" Vegeta said. "When the bond is weakened these dreams occur to remind us why we bonded! The only problem being I don't remember anything about you! These memories mean nothing to me!"

"This is a side effect to the bond?"

"Give the idiot a prize." Vegeta scoffed.

"Then you were in my dream?" Bulma gasped. "You were the dark eyed me!"

"If I could I'd applaud your genius." Vegeta sneered. He pulled against the restraints as an extra gesture. "You will be killed along with your mutt of a son."

Bulma absorbed the information and tried not to show the panic on her face. The ugly version of herself had been Vegeta in her body. Somehow the bond was making them relive memories that should have meant something to each of them. Unfortunately from Vegeta's point of view they meant nothing. It was like watching a movie for him. She looked across as he was pulling at the chains. His brow knotted in a deeper scowl than usual. He was most likely plotting her and Trunks' death. Of course he would focus on killing the green bitch first. He seemed more annoyed at the witch than herself, if anything it just gave her more time.

Bulma just couldn't believe the bad luck that had happened.

"Vegeta will you kill me?" Bulma asked. "Will you let me and Trunks live?"

"I told you I wanted nothing to do with the pair of you." Vegeta said annoyed at her whiny voice interrupting his thoughts. "That means nothing!"

"Oh." Bulma sighed. 'Well it's better than yes I'm going to kill both of you.'

"The first priority I have is to track down the traitor Kakarrot!"

"I told you he's dead." Bulma said.

"He has a son doesn't he?"

Bulma looked up in terror.

"The little brat will die for him." A smirk grew across Vegeta's face, encouraged by Bulma's fear. "I shall reap my revenge from Kakarrot's spawn."

"You can't!" Bulma gasped.

"When I get out of here you won't have the power to stop me wench."

"Vegeta, this doesn't have to be this way!" Bulma said. "If you just let yourself remember!"

"You and this stupid bond is the reason I'm trapped down here like a dog!" Vegeta said. "I vowed never to be treated this way once Freiza was dead and now look at me! LOOK AT ME!"

Bulma tried to make eye contact, the fury that burned in Vegeta's eyes was clear. He was furious at his imprisonment and possible even more angry at her hiding the truth. It was hard to tell with Vegeta like this. He seemed angry at everything.

"It wasn't my fault." Bulma whispered. Her whole body was shaking right down to her tail. "I promise!"

"Promises are for the weak!" Vegeta said. "When I break loose I'm not making promises I AM going to kill everyone in my way!"

"Your way to what?" Bulma said.

"Universal domination woman!" Vegeta said. "I will prove I am the strongest!"

Bulma stared into the darkness where the low glow of the room she could make out the prince. Her temper had risen with all of Vegeta's vows and demands. Did he even realise what was happening?.

"That's just great isn't it." She hissed. "We're stuck here in fuck knows where and all you can think about is your revenge?! You're a raving lunatic! This thing's got us captured and under her power and all you can think about is killing an innocent boy and getting universal domination! You're fucking mad!!"

"Show some more respect woman!"

"Not to a trumped up maniac like you!"

"You're slowly moving up on my list!"

"Oh great, a list." Bulma said sarcastically. "I'm shaking, wake up Vegeta we're gonna die here unless we work together!"

"I'll get out of here on my own!" Vegeta snapped back.

"So what's you're ingenuous plan?"

"Like I'd tell you!" Vegeta huffed.

"Fine, then we're stuck here till the bitch drains us dry!"

"I will get out of here soon..." Vegeta grumbled.

"Tch..." Bulma hissed, she had more she could say but she felt like she was wasting her energy.

They both became silent. The hatred and anger towards each other too much to express in words. Vegeta twitched his tail in irritation. He was just learning of ki sensing and he was sure the octopus woman was close by. Vegeta just couldn't pin her down. It was still a learning process and he was sure the creature wasn't that strong. If he could get his fists free he could make short work of her. He would wait for now until he had formulated a plan. There had to be a weakness that he could extort and when he found it there was going to be blood to shed. He was going to make the whole universe know that the true Prince of all Saiyans had returned.

****

Cerci was indeed close as Vegeta assumed. The vampire was in the next room absorbing all the anger and fear that was flowing from them. Her magic powers were able to make a small window, invisible to them so she had a view of the situation. All the emotions that came from the pair of mammals were incredibly satisfying. Eventually they would be become emotional prunes, but that was years from now. If she could drain them dry and it would fill her up for years. She had a long feed in store for them. It was in her own words going to be delicious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Well, things indeed get worse for the pair. Cerci is an original character, same as the Namekins Loki and Hammer. Only thing is with Cerci I was trying to make the worst villain ever. For Vegeta it would be someone who uses magic and psychic attacks as there's no real way for him to fight that!
> 
> Next time, we'll find out more of what this psychic vampire is able to do.


	21. I Dream of Vegeta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The monster Cerci has now drawn Vegeta and Bulma into her web and slowly draining them through their dreams. It also looks impossible for Vegeta to ever return to who he once was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z
> 
> Warning: A little bit of violence in this chapter

Chapter 21

I dream of Vegeta

The planet known as Esgal was home to the succubus Cerci. She was the only being on the planet. She had drained the other inhabitants a long time ago, including the people of her own species. Now she just sat in her throne room waiting for her next victim to pass by. She had been Queen of an empty planet which was only a husk and she had been slowly dying of starvation. It had been years since she'd had a decent feed. Any passing starship or small creature would be mildly drained as they passed, but they had no mental stimulation for her to hunt down. The two humanoids she had found, would provide decent enough nourishment that might let her finally leave the planet completely. Her magic could only carry her so far and find more worlds to devour. She had taken a great risk going after the pair but it was worth it.

Their life energies should be enough to help her reach her goal. She would go from planet to planet getting fatter and more powerful. There wasn't a limit to the power she could absorb. Her lifespan was only bound by her energy. As long as she fed, she could live. She rubbed her hands together with excitement. Soon her new pets would be ready to fully feed on. The low ki drainage she was using was more to keep them captive. Their emotions were so far untouched. She could all ready feel their hatred and lust building. They had to be using the full of their emotions if she was to get the best effect from it. It wouldn't be long, then she will drain them into hollow crusts and the universe would be hers to rule.

Cerci began to laugh loudly, cackling at her own triumph.

********

Bulma listened to the laughter as it echoed around the prison. She looked across to her husband. He was glaring at the floor; every now and then he would pull at his chains. She couldn't speak to him. Her anger had faded along with her courage and she was now terrified again. He was a monster, not as bad as Cerci but close. He wanted to kill Trunks she knew it. She could feel it in her gut.

She didn't think the bond would be responsible for letting slip this information. Vegeta hadn't told her they might share dreams through it. She just thought it was a nice idea. One that meant she would be married to a faithful husband forever. True she knew he would still disappear to fight but he was still hers. Her tail flicked back and forth. She was starting to realise she had no real understanding of what this bond included.

For some reason her tail was still here. There had to be some love from Vegeta. Perhaps that was another side effect of the bond. Maybe once the bond was broken by Vegeta's lack of memory her tail would fall off. It would be an unnecessary appendage anyway without the love from her Saiyan. She wasn't sure if her original wish with Shen Long had been only temporary. There were too many options and she was feeling ill from thinking about it too much.

He glared at her again making her drop her eyes. Her tail continued to flick back and forth as she wondered how long it would stay. He didn't love her anymore, she shouldn't have the tail attached. She hung her head wondering when she could wake up from the nightmare, her tail coiled around. It seemed to have a mind of its own.

"Stop doing that." Vegeta hissed.

Bulma looked up fearful for what she had done. She was ignorant of any annoying behaviour. "What?"

"Stop copying my tail movements." He growled. His tail was going like a pendulum in time with Bulma's. She watched mesmerised for a few seconds as she let her tail move on its own. It wasn't intentional; she was merely moving her furry limb in tune with her own body.

"I'm not doing it on purpose." Bulma said as she wrapped her tail back around her waist. "You were the one that was watching me. Wanting to rape me again?"

"As if a shrimp like you could lure me." Vegeta sneered.

"You were wanting me last night admit it." Bulma spat. "I'm not some fuck toy. I'm a beautiful genius scientist and unless you show me some respect!"

Vegeta laughed, interrupting Bulma's rant. "Respect?" He chuckled. "If you weren't such a motor mouth I perhaps would consider it, but guess what we're trapped in this hell hole because you drugged me! I would have been able to dispose of this wench in seconds if I had been awake!"

"You were trying to rape me!" Bulma repeated. "It was self defence! I didn't know the squid from hell was going to show up!"

"A warrior is always prepared." Vegeta snarled. "I suppose it escaped your notice the hull had been breached."

"The alarms went off!" Bulma yelled, the pride in her own mechanics flaring up. "She had magic! She teleported in and ambushed me!"

The fear she had been suffering from had now passed and she was ready to fight the bane of her existence again. "I hate you! I want MY Vegeta back. You're nothing but a cold heartless monster that would think of nothing but killing to get what he wants."

Vegeta smirked. "Why thank you. I do try my best."

"Just shut the fuck up!" Bulma shouted. "You're just an empty shell of the man I loved."

"I think you're missing the point."

"Oh please enlighten me!"

"I am that Vegeta, though I'm his past. Everything that was in your Vegeta came from me." Vegeta smirk grew as he saw Bulma's bemusement "I'm not willing to walk down that weaklings path again. Everything I do I shall escape your clutches. The bond can be broken because I know nothing of you or the brat! It is a past that doesn't exist and I shall make sure it will never exist again."

As Bulma's confusion lessened his speech continued. He had no intention of killing her, it was worse. He wanted to forget her and everything they had done together. Her anger faded back down again and she was left with the despair. Tears escaped her eyes and she watched as the dim light became blurred. She was cold, dirty and now feeling very alone and in deep danger of dying.

"Stop your snivelling." Vegeta snapped.

Bulma couldn't stop crying. Her tail uncurled and hung limp like her body was in the chains.

Vegeta stared at her hissing more hatred and spiteful words, but Bulma didn't answer. She was too lost in her own self-pity. She could feel her tiredness taking over and she began to slump in the chains.

"Don't sleep idiot!" Vegeta said. "The witch will drain you dry." Vegeta let his tail move across to try and touch Bulma. He couldn't let her sleep, even if she was a weakling. He did want to kill her himself. That was part of his private plan that he wouldn't threaten her with yet. She seemed distraught at being forgotten but she would be eventually. She was going to die by the hands of the Prince of Saiyans not by a tentacle of some vampire witch.

It was his heritage she had corrupted and he was going to end it with her death. The tip of his tail reached her leg and he was surprised how cold she felt. He grunted annoyed that he couldn't use his tail to strangle her.

The azure tail wrapped around his and pulled tight.

"Not again!" Vegeta snapped. "Stupid bond......" He attempted to free his tail by tugging it away. It was like his appendage had other ideas. The tail stayed curled around Bulma's.

Then he realised the main problem. He was feeling sluggish too. *It must be the witch's spell.* Vegeta thought.

"I'm not going to bow to you witch!" He spat into the air. "I am Prince Vegeta!"

There was a hissing noise and the shadows moved around the pair.

"A Prince you say?" A voice enquired. "I'm a Queen, if that makes you feel in good company."

"I recognise no other Royal family other than my own."

"Shame, you are the last of your kind, your people are such delicious meals."

"Do not underestimate the power of a Saiyan." Vegeta snarled. "We are a proud race that have ruled Galaxies!"

"I remember them, Saiyans of Planet Vegeta." Cerci purred. "They had unlimited power my people told me before I killed them. They wanted to get one for me to feed on. Unfortunately Freiza happened and he destroyed the planet." Cerci's cold hand swept over Vegeta's head.

"It was a meteor that hit Planet Vegeta." He objected while trying to shrug off her touch.

"It could have been a meteor if you called Freiza's attack that." Cerci mused. "Great big energy ball, I watched it in my monitor. Your powerful and proud monkey race when boom!" The witch chuckled as she saw the small emotional twinge that appeared on Vegeta's face. He was good at hiding his emotions but she could see them perfectly. The Saiyan been deluded into thinking Planet Vegeta had been destroyed in a meteor attack? She couldn't help but cackle.

"You lie!" Vegeta snarled.

Cerci kept laughing. "Now be a good little monkey prince and sleep." She hadn't laughed so much since the time she made someone's head explode. She would burst her corset if she spoke anymore. She disappeared into the shadows, confident that his spirit would soon be broken.

"Come back here!" Vegeta commanded. "I want the truth from you witch!" He was again full of so much anger and hatred. If he had his full ki energy back he would be close to blowing up the planet with his rage. It was only as he tried to pull up his energy that he noticed how weak he had become. His eyes glanced across to the sleeping Bulma. She might know the truth about what happened to Planet Vegeta, but that would mean talking to her. The Prince of all Saiyans did not ask for things they demanded.

He tried pulling his tail away again as his eyes began to droop. The blackness engulfed him and he returned to a grassy area but with swirly darkness all around.

'No, I'm not going to sleep.' He thought. 'I will not let the bond take place.' But it was too late, by the time Vegeta had made his stubborn thought he was already asleep and he found himself back into the bonded dream and talking like it's some sort of script. This time he tried to walk away, he was not going to relive this meaningless dream. He was not the one who had agreed to this. Bulma was in a long gown with a veil and was smiling at him with tears in her eyes.

He only curled up his lip and forced himself to walk away.

"Vegeta don't leave me!" Bulma cried.

Vegeta looked across the misty void unsure what had happened. "I am leaving you." He snarled. "I've told you all ready, you and your bond mean nothing to me."

She had been crying and in her arms was a baby in Saiyan armour. She had been dreaming of her wedding day and she kept wishing for her old Vegeta to come back to her, completely lost in her own self pity. Bulma had been trying to replay the happiest day in her life. The only thing she had been missing was Vegeta. She looked at the scowling Saiyan that had nothing but contempt for her. Her dream had turned from so happy to him suddenly turning cold and glaring at her with that now familiar look of contempt.

"Shit it's YOU again isn't it?" Bulma sniffed realising who it really was. He had invaded her dream like last time.

"I assure you I will be waking up any minute now." Vegeta huffed crossing his arms. With his back turned to Bulma he began pinching himself.

"It doesn't work." Bulma said knowing exactly what Vegeta would try to do. "I've tried waking myself up. I don't want to be in this dream I want to get out of my nightmare life."

"Welcome to my world." Vegeta said smirking with sarcasm. "I've been living my nightmare since I was 5."

"Bulma Briefs does not live nightmares." She said. "I have a perfect life before you screwed it up for me."

"I screwed it?" Vegeta chuckled.

Bulma advanced on her husband looking at him eagerly. "Is that really you Vegeta?" She pleaded. "You're starting to sound like your old self."

Vegeta turned away again. "I told you that person is gone. I want nothing to do with you or your brat."

There was a gurgling noise and Vegeta's eyes were turned on the small bundle in her arms.

"Pwince." It cooed.

Vegeta raised an eyebrow. "That's just too cute." He grabbed the brat from Bulma's arms and threw it into the air. His hand glowed with a ki charge as he aimed to kill the thing.

"NO!" Bulma screamed. She ran in front of him and Vegeta gasped as she took the blow from his ki. Everything moved in slow motion as her wide eyes looked at him for perhaps one last time.

Bulma fell on the ground her body crumbled in a heap a large hole gaping in her stomach. Trunks who had landed safely away from her began crying from the small bruises he had received.

Vegeta slightly shocked at what the woman had done knelt down to look at her. He had never regretted a kill. Why was this one hurting him? He felt a small pain in his chest as he looked into the fatal injury he had made. He hadn't meant to do it but he knew he shouldn't feel sorry for his mistake. She was the one that got in the way.

"Silence brat!" he shouted at his child. Trunks continued crying, the blood from Bulma began to pool around her. Vegeta looked at her face and wondered what a beautiful creature like that could see in a monster that he was. He traced his gloved finger across her face. She may be the loudest thing he'd ever met but she had a certain charm, he did admit.

Bulma's body flinched and he gasped again as two blue and angry eyes stared back at him.

"What are you staring at murderer?" Bulma spat back as she slapped his hand away from her face.

Bulma stood up the hole in her torso very clear to see. "Look what you did to my wedding dress!" Bulma cried. "I know this has to be a dream but do you have to be a complete bastard?"

"What the fuck?" Vegeta wondered out loud.

"It's a dream!" Bulma shrieked getting hysterical. "This has to be a dream. Well I am a genius perhaps I can control my dreams. But this is taking the real cake. I mean look at this hole in my chest! My wonderful breasts are ruined because of you. Why did you have to try and kill our son? He was only being nice to you."

Vegeta rubbed his head as the woman continued her rant.

"I put up with a lot of shit in my life but this is really something. I've never actually died in my dreams before. I mean look at me I actually ran to save my son. I think that's a pretty good effort on my part. I usually get called selfish and a bit of a coward. I'm Bulma the brave now I stood up to the Saiyan Prince and I got a fucking hole in my chest, my wedding dress is now crimson and I have a crying and bruised son! This is going to be years of therapy...."

"SHUT UP!" Vegeta shouted. "Just close that babbling mouth of yours."

"The old Vegeta knew how to shut me up." Bulma huffed crossing her arms over her chest.

"Maybe I should try another ki attack." Vegeta snarled holding up his hand.

"Do that and I'll haunt you forever." Bulma said. "I'll come back as a ghost and follow you around. I can whittle on about pointless things to eternity if I have to. I will show you the true meaning of Hell!"

"I get the idea." Vegeta said dropping his hand and the energy he had been building up disappeared. He couldn't imagine the horror of having a ghost following him around taunting him with inane prattle.

"You're not going to kill me?" Bulma said surprised.

"I really would like you to be silent......." Vegeta gritted his teeth not wanting to say the p-word that should follow.

Bulma looked across to him. He was obviously trying to be polite. She looked down at her body, with the big space. She couldn't understand why she was still standing. Didn't people die in real life when they die in their dreams?

"Is this really a dream?" Bulma asked quietly. "I should be dead or at least awake and screaming."

"This must be because of the witch." Vegeta growled. "She won't let us wake up."

"Oh great so I have to have a hole in my chest till the Bitch decides she wants to drain us dry."

"It looks like you're healing anyway."

Bulma nodded not sure whether they had call some kind of truce. She looked down to see her the damage in her chest slowly closing before her.

"Oh Vegeta!" Bulma exclaimed happy that she was being healed. She leapt across to embrace him until she saw him pulling away from her. She stopped in her tracks her hands dropping down by her side.

"It must be that demoness." Vegeta said ignoring Bulma's attempt at a hug. "She can't have us dying till she sucks us dry."

"What's going on?" Bulma asked trying to avoid the awkward feelings. 'I shouldn't hug the man that put a hole in my chest.' She reminded herself. The world began to swirl around her and Trunks disappeared into the fog that surrounded them.

"Momma....Jackass...." Trunks called out but his voice became faint as he vanished.

"Oh my baby...." Bulma sobbed as she reached out to him but he had gone.

Bulma turned away from where he had been with fresh tears in her eyes. She hated the whole situation. Worst of all she hated the fact Vegeta really was willing to kill their child. He had proved it with that simple act of tossing Trunks in the air.

The Saiyan didn't caring that the child had gone. He needed some answers from the woman anyway.

"Tell me wench..." Vegeta started. "...What do you know of the fate of Planet Vegeta?"

"It was destroyed...." Bulma sniffed.

"By whom?"

"Freiza, I thought you knew that?"

Vegeta didn't answer her, he just remained silent in his own thoughts.

"Just don't talk to me anymore, I want to be alone." The facts slowly being absorbed, Freiza had destroyed his planet and not a meteor shower. He had been lied to for the majority of his life. Now with the Coldjin's death he had no revenge. His temper slowly burned, not towards Bulma but to the traitor Kakarrot.

Bulma sat down across from him not wanting to talk to him anyway. He was a murderer, a monster and she now felt like she agreed with him. Perhaps it was better to not be bonded at all. She could just completely ignore him till her tail finally dropped off and they were no longer bonded. She felt like it was no longer worth fighting for, this monster was here to stay and the same events that changed Vegeta for the better couldn't happen again in the same way. He had moved on pure instinct to kill her son and she had almost been killed because of his anger. She needed him out of her life.

The two sat in the mist their backs turned. Not even acknowledging each other's existence. The darkness surrounded them and they both walked opposite directions to get some distance.

Outside in the real world Cerci cursed. She had been watching the dream with some enjoyment. Now the pair had just given up and decided not to talk or even fight?

"No....I cannot let that happen." She said to herself. "I'm just going to have to up the drama to make them hate each other even more...their buttons must be pushed more."

*******

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: It all looks a bit bleak for Bulma and Vegeta.
> 
> The original character, Cerci had her name taken from the witch from the Greek Odyssey, she's just as dangerous and has already killed her own planet! I tried to flesh out her back story a little here, if the pair don't escape from her soon they will be most royally boned. 
> 
> Next chapter how will Bulma and Vegeta get out of Cerci's clutches? Or are they going to be trapped in the void dream world forever?


	22. Got it Licked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Dream world continues as the witch Cerci manipulates it to keep the pair, Bulma and Vegeta fighting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z.

Chapter 22

Got it licked

Cerci watched the sleeping pair from her deep pond in the floor. She could view into her captive's dreams and illusions, if she strained herself enough she could manipulate them to a point. There was already a strange outside force trying to keep them together. Cerci couldn't identify the source but she had found she could block the majority of the influence. She had nudged Vegeta towards destroying the child, but somehow Bulma had come in-between the blast intended for the brat. She was sure she had place Bulma in a numb state so she couldn't move.

Cerci had wrapped a cold protective spell around Vegeta, he had almost felt regret. She couldn't let that happen, Vegeta had to remain a cold heartless monster. Thankfully Vegeta had still been in a numb shock. Her spell to keep him unemotional had only partially been successful but it had been enough. Now she had the problem that they had become indifferent to each other.

This was not part of the plan... The needed to hate each other, to detest the very ground they walked on. With them both in a dream state they had every opportunity to hack away at each other and not die. It was all part of her preparation for the final drain. Perhaps she was working them the wrong way. The pair already hated each other. Maybe now was the time to activate the under current of lust.

Cerci giggled as all of her limbs tingled with the idea. (With eight squid like legs it was quite a good sensation.) She tried to focus and dropped one of her tentacles into the floor pond. Cerci began her enchantment on the two, cackling again, delighted with her own idea. She was insanely sadistic and even if the torment didn't feed her she would found great entertainment in what she did. She swirled the waters as she worked her magic.

'Lust, carnal animalistic lust, come forth and burst out your hearts.' She dropped a black stone into the pool. The image of the pair shimmered and a small glow filled the room. She had regained a lot of energy but it was still not enough. She needed them to have more emotions, more negative and strong feelings that would overflow and come straight back to regain her power.

'Lust, hate, frustration... I will eat it all, feed me.'

000

In the darkness of the dream the small glow of magic spread inward unnoticed by the pair. They were currently in a cold war stand off in the swirling mists. Vegeta grunted again for the umpteenth time in the dream. He was trying to avoid the harpy that was behind him. Her own stony silence gave him some relief. She hadn't shut up since he'd laid eyes on her. Even when he'd blasted a hole through her she continued babbling and shrieking. Vegeta frowned deeper as he felt the same alien feeling inside. It was quickly pushed away, not by him but by something else. Vegeta recognized the small mind control that was going on. Years of service under Frieza had helped; he had undergone a few mental attacks in his time.

This was very subtle attack but he had no doubt about whom was responsible, the witch. Part of him was glad she was trying to stop him feeling something for his ex-mate. Another part was angry at the infiltration and manipulation in his head. The anger won over the small glad feeling.

"Hey you!" he growled at Bulma.

The blue eyed scientist turned from her sulking position. "I have a name you know," Bulma snapped. "Or do you want to put another hole in me?"

"Hardly," Vegeta snorted. "The one in your face is enough."

"Look if you're just speaking to me to insult me I'm not going to listen," Bulma hissed. "I have better things to do." Bulma returned to her sulking silence, determined not to talk to Vegeta again. She didn't notice how the scenery changed from the dark grey mist to a softer pinker tinge.

"I believe the witch is able to manipulate us," Vegeta explained.

"I noticed," Bulma sighed as she carried on with staring at her feet. "I thought it might be the bond, but some things don't make sense... why are we here? Why can't we wake ourselves up? This is different from the other dreams we've had together."

Vegeta stayed silent as he looked at Bulma's sad expression. She really was quite a beauty when she wasn't yapping that mouth of hers.

'What is he looking at,' Bulma wondered as she caught his gaze with the side of her eyes. 'He's probably trying to find more flaws to criticise me.' She had noticed that Vegeta's silence from before he turned evil were more good than bad. He never could say anything nice but the lack of meant he was thinking it. She blushed a rosy red as she remembered his previous silences and what happened afterwards.

Vegeta was still looking at her, the familiar scowl in the same place as it always was. Bulma began to feel uncomfortable, she was noticing how the world was now changing around them. Vegeta kept looking at her and not talking which wasn't helping her anxious feeling. Perhaps he was preparing himself for another scathing remark to hurt her confidence.

"Whatever you're going to say just say it so I can make my come back!" Bulma spat. "All we ever do is argue we should be working together to get out of this mess."

Vegeta smirked, he agreed with the woman. She seemed even more attractive when she said something semi-intelligent. He sniffed the air for her scent. Even though they were in a dream world their senses were alive and working. The smell was becoming quite alluring and intoxifying.

"Are you smelling me?" Bulma asked getting nervous. She had only just noticed how everything around her seemed very pink and fluffy, it wasn't just the black mist that had changed but the ground had too. She wasn't immune to the romantic setting but she desperately tried to grasp onto some reality.

This was the man that had killed a Namekin in cold blood. He had tried to kill their own son but blasted her instead. He had killed millions and never repented in hell. This was the man that was still smirking at her. He had never found his need to change his goals, he was the monster he always was.

'Damn is he sexy when he does that,' Bulma found herself thinking as she watching him cross his arms and look at her with that sideways smile.

Vegeta's tail unravelled from his waist. Bulma clung to her own as it tried to copy Vegeta's actions and it wanted to move towards him.

'No bad tail,' Bulma scolded it in her head. 'This is not the time for this.' She held tight to her wayward tail and shifted away from him.

"I don't know what you're smirking at," Bulma warned him.

Vegeta's twisted smile grew, "Perhaps I'm amusing myself with all the abominable acts I'd like to do to you."

Bulma had to grit her teeth to stop the "Yes Please" from escaping. She could feel the heat on her cheeks and her groin began to tingle with excitement. She wanted to stay in control and her body was slowly betraying her.

"Are you mad!" Bulma screeched. "You want to get busy with me in a dream world with an insane octopus vampire is controlling?"

Vegeta slunk back, "Calm yourself, like I'd touch a wench like you." His tail flicked back and forth as he said this. It was a behaviour Bulma had seen before in her own tail.

"You want me," she said, "I can tell by your tail."

Vegeta grabbed his own tail quickly, "it's your imagination whore!"

Bulma winced at the insult, she hated being called that. "At least I'm in complete control of my body," she lied as she held onto her own squirming tail.

"It's obviously the witch's spell again," Vegeta snarled.

"R-r-right..." Bulma smirked. "I'm just too attractive admit it."

"You're the second vainest person I've met," Vegeta snapped.

"So you've met Marron?" Bulma giggled.

"Who?"

"Never mind, you where in space the time she was around. Not that you'd remember anyway." Bulma sighed. "I forget how many of my jokes you don't get, that never changes at least."

"Maybe it's because you're not funny." He quipped back.

"Oh, I am funny as hell Prince all Mighty!" Bulma snapped, her lust levels being so high made her a little crazy. "You'll see, you'll be laughing out loud at my jokes by the end of all this!"

Vegeta decided to ignore her. He could feel the strings being pulled again. He was determined not to be a puppet for the witch. The Prince of all Saiyans was not attracted to weakling humans with an ego problem.

Unless...

...he just got what he wanted from her as he had previously decided before any of this Cerci mess.

'Just take the woman and ravage her. Get all the lustful feelings out of the way. Then you can move onto greater things.'

Vegeta liked the idea, he began to growl ferally.

"Vegeta?" Bulma gasped, more alarmed than scared by the growling. "Listen, please don't do...ahh!" She couldn't finish the sentence, Vegeta had pounced on her. He inhaled her smell as he looked down upon his new captive.

"Vegeta snap out of it!" Bulma screamed.

But Vegeta didn't reply, he was listening to only his instincts that where being heightened by Cerci. It was as if his intelligence had been switched off and all that was left was animal lust. His tongue flicked over his fangs and down Bulma's cheek. She let out a small groan as she felt the hardness of Vegeta pressing against her. He felt so hot and she was dying to feel him inside her. She couldn't let it go this way though, she wanted Vegeta to come to her as a free person. Not as a slave to his emotions.

"Cerci!" Bulma shouted. ""I know you've done this to my Vegeta! I swear I'll kill you!"

The haunting cackle that echoed around the background confirmed Bulma's suspicions. It seemed to knock Vegeta out of whatever spell he had been under.

"Shut up!" Vegeta snarled at Bulma and the cackling witch. "I'm in complete control!" He licked Bulma's cheek again.

"Then why are you still acting like a rutting dog?" Bulma demanded as she tried to break free of Vegeta's grip.

He returned his focus to Bulma and smirked again. "If I'm a dog I'm staying on top."

"Snap out of it idiot!" Bulma yelled. "You're falling under her spell again." She wriggled her leg free and managed to connect it swiftly with Vegeta's groin. She didn't expect it to make any impact on the super strong Saiyan and was surprised when he crumpled into a ball from her attack.

"Oh I'm sorry!" Bulma gasped. "I forgot you didn't have any powers here..." Her thoughts paused as she remembered the ki blast and she began thinking. There seemed to be very limited powers, or any that Cerci deemed acceptable. For now it seemed they had the same strength. She gave him a kick in the kidneys hoping to wake him up some more.

Vegeta growled in pain unable to comment. Bulma ignored him and continued her thinking about how she was able to overpower him. As an experiment she grabbed Vegeta's free hand that wasn't clutching his groin. She squeezed it hard, not expecting to make any impact on him.

"...Bitch.." he gasped. Vegeta squeezed back, determined not to be beaten by a human. They began a strange arm wrestle in the middle of the clouds. Neither getting the upper hand, an almost even match.

'Holy crap,' Bulma thought, 'I'm as strong as Vegeta in this dream.' An evil grin leapt on her lips, it was pay back time.

"What the hell are you grinning at?" Vegeta demanded as he continued to strain against Bulma's hold. He was handicapped slightly by the pain in his groin. He couldn't understand why he was loosing to the weakling.

Bulma pounced on Vegeta and pinned down the prince.

"Looks like you don't have the upper hand anymore," Bulma purred triumphantly, she licked his cheek.

"Why are you licking me?" Vegeta asked, more confused than turned on.

Bulma paused unsure why. "Um...it does seem a little weird. Why did you lick me earlier?"

They sat in confusing the lust spell broken as the reality of the situation took them out of it. This wasn't normal and obviously a spell. Bulma stood up and walked away from Vegeta as he sat up and turned his back.

"The witch is to blame. I give no apology." Vegeta grumbled.

"None accepted, just keep 5 meters away from me or I'll kick you some more." Bulma snarled.

000

Outside the dream world Cerci cursed.

"Damn mammals!" She hissed. "I thought they liked licking!"

She crossed her arms and slunk into her chair. Her tentacles flopped over an arm. She decided to leave the pair to stew in their own dream for a while. The manipulating spells had drained her energy reserves and she needed to nap to regain them. She sulked out of the pool room and into her own bed chambers. It was difficult manuvering peoples feelings when they knew you were there. Vegeta though the easiest to manipulate seemed to be aware and pushed against her at every turn. Bulma too, though she looked like an airhead was actually quite smart and was able to escape her conjuring.

If she left them alone while she napped they couldn't get up to much? She wondered to herself, she had enough time to feed. Those two would never agree on anything. They seemed to be on a perpetual argument cycle, if anything it would build up their negative feelings so she could have a feast when she came back. She had already fed on their lust and was feeling the need to digest it. Her body though unlimited with how much energy it could consume she still had to only take so much a day or she could become too weakened and in pain. It was like a mental indigestion as she liked to call it. She needed to process it and the best way was through rest.

She left to regain her energy, confident that the mammals would work against each rather than to join forces. It would take a miracle for that to happen. She cast a few minor binding spells with the last of her magic and slithered off to rest for her dreamless sleep.

Bulma and Vegeta would remain in her binding spell and trapped in the dream for as long as she rested. She cackled some more confident in her power as she fell into her bedding to recover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's notes: Well I should have to say that next chapter Bulma and Vegeta are on their own in the dream world. Will they co-operate to get out of the mess or is it more fighting?
> 
> Tune in next time! I promise I've already written it so it won't take me long to update!


	23. Ignorance is Bliss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pair continue to fight in the dream world and decide to separate for now, or do they?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z
> 
> Warning: Slight lemon

Chapter 23

Ignorance is Bliss

The Dream world was now where Vegeta and Bulma were being held. Their bodies chained up in a joint cell were slowly being drained of their energy. The psychic vampire Cerci fed on their negative emotions and at the moment, they were over flowing with it.

Bulma sat ripping at her ruined wedding dress. The burnt hole reminded her of how he had tried to kill her son and would have killed herself. This wasn't how her honeymoon was suppose to be like! She kicked at the ground in frustration and saw the dust seem to float up like a cloud.

"This is such a strange world." Bulma said to herself. Vegeta ignored her statement.

'No.' Bulma corrected herself. 'I do know it was all the work of that witch, Cerci.' She wiped the side of her cheek that was still damp.

"I can't believe you licked me!" She snapped at him. "I can't believe I licked you back!"

Vegeta didn't comment, he was already standing up and examining the changed surroundings. The fluffy pink clouds had disappeared and they were left with darkness.

"This is more like my dreams." Vegeta growled. "Though you shouldn't be here."

"Tough!" Bulma spat. "Life's a bitch Vegeta and you're stuck here just the same as me!"

"Life being a bitch is nothing compared to yourself." Vegeta sneered. He started to walk away into the darkness. He was filled with confusing emotions, he could no longer feel the witch's hold over him and he had an unfamiliar tinge of guilt over trying to attack the infant.

"Where are you going?" Bulma screamed.

"Just because we're stuck here doesn't mean I have to stay here and listen to your screeching voice." Vegeta answered. "With the witch gone I'm going to find a way out. Alone."

"Suit yourself." Bulma sighed. "You'll do it your way no matter what I say."

The young scientist watched the disappearing figure go. Then she decided against being the pinning heroine. Bulma Briefs was not a character stuck in a novel. No sane person would ever think of this type of situation as a romance.

Bulma tried to ignore the horrible darkness and did what she normally did when she was scared or bored, she invented.

Her mind at the moment was stuck on rest. A mattress flopped down onto the dark floor.

'I see so my imagination does work when the witch isn't here.' She concentrated again; the mattress became supported by four posts.

'Oh Bulma you can do better than that.' She thought. She imagined the bed was dressed with luxury fabric and had all the gadgets from a 5 star hotel. Happy with her work Bulma jumped on the bed and lay back. Her body ached with the real knowledge that somewhere her body was chained up in prison. This delusion on its own was more for her self-confidence.

She looked back to the horizon where Vegeta had now disappeared from sight. It was clear to her now that she had lost her husband.

'Ex-husband.' She corrected. She looked in the opposite direction. She could see someone coming. She smiled coquettishly as she figured this was her mind at work again.

She changed her tattered dress into a beautiful 18th century dress. She wanted to become a fairy tale princess, if she was being stuck in a tower she might as well play the part. Anything to distract her from the horrid truth that was going on in reality.

'Now this is perfect.' She thought smiling. 'All I need now is my handsome prince to save me' She sighed as she thought the last part. Her Prince though still handsome was hardly a knight in shining armour. The painful truth of what was really going on was pushed aside. The main thing she realised was that Cerci's influence was really gone though she couldn't work out how to wake herself up.

Bulma was now free to control her own dream and no tentacle demon was going to stop her from having a good distraction.

The figure kept advancing towards Bulma. She pulled out a fan from nowhere and fluttered it in excited anticipation. Her imagination made sparkles of magic twirl around the bed she had made and a room and small tower began to form in the mist.

'What I really need is a Prince Charming, not a Prince Grumpy.' Bulma thought to herself.

The man continued walking nearer and Bulma's imagination started running riot.

~*~*~*~

Vegeta on the other side of the dream world was walking with purpose. He wanted out of this mind trap. The humiliation of being a prisoner of not one but two women. If Bulma or that creature could even be called that.

Cerci was not the main source of his irritation though. If he had stayed any longer in the presence of Bulma he would have ripped her tattered clothes off and ravaged her body.

That was definitely not part of his plan in splitting up the bond. He could feel it now like an annoying buzz in his ear. The pull for the blue haired bitch was irresistible and if he relented then there was no hope of removing himself from her presence. He wanted her to die for this watering down of his race; not to fucked her till she screamed his name.

He paused from his walk as he lingered on the image. Then shook his head angrily for being so weak. He had to focus on finding the key to the transformation to become Super Saiyan. His other self had found out the trick to it. He was just as powerful he only didn't know how to switch it on. He wished he was a machine so he could figure out where the on switch was, though he knew his body wouldn't work that way.

If he could tap into the true heritage of his power, then both Bulma and the octopus freak would suffer a bloody death. He imagined himself back into his original Saiyan armour and cloak. Vegeta smirked to himself as he saw his attired had changed to what he was imagining. The witch was gone and he was back in control.

His thoughts then began to dwell on what happened on Earth the last time he was wearing this. It irritated him that he could only remember half of what happened. He swished his tail as he thought the one thing he did know was that the Earth was still there. The only reason that could be was if he'd been defeated. The right person to ask for the truth would be Bulma, but seeing as he was lusting after her at the moment it wasn't advisable. The only other person that could perhaps tell him would be Kakarrot's weakling brat.

'When I get out of this mess and back to Earth and going to make Kakarrot's spawn squeal the truth. Then vengeance will be rightfully mine!'

He added it to the long list of goals and ambitions he had. He also had to check that Freiza really was dead.

Vegeta stopped in his contemplating as a light caught his eye on the horizon. Bulma had long since disappeared behind him and this new spec on the landscape gave him something to walk towards. There seemed to be some building in the mist.

'As this is a dream I suppose it will be one of my nightmares come to give me a visit.' He thought. 'It can't be as worse as what is already going on.'

As he continued on he saw that it was no monster from his past. The tower itself seemed quite simple and inside had only one room. There was only a bed and a slender figure resting. The woman was Bulma but she was wearing different clothes than when he'd left her. To him it seemed a different person and she seemed to beckon him to come to her. As he drew closer the door to the room opened and he went inside. The door closed behind him the windows showing the swirling mist of the empty dream world outside.

"Enter, sweet Prince." The woman greeted him.

"Are you here to taunt me?" Vegeta asked.

The woman giggled and fluttered her fan hiding her face. "Never sir."

She sat up and checked him from top to bottom. "You remind me of someone." She said. "But he is away and when the cat's away the mouse shall play."

Vegeta smirked, so it was going to be one of those dreams.

"Perhaps you shouldn't play with someone as dangerous as me little mouse." He purred. "I can be more viscous than a cat.

The woman snapped her fan shut revealing her face. She was identical to Bulma.

"Ooh, promises, promises."

"I'm guessing that was a dare." Vegeta said in a low rumbling voice, "I never back down from a challenge. I am a warrior and I always follow through."

"I'm Bulma by the way." The blue haired woman said blushing red her arm extended for him to take hold. "I should at least ask for an introduction if we're going to talk like this. You, I assume are the great Saiyan Prince Vegeta."

"Just Lord and Master will do." He smirked and pulled at her arm so she was lower than him on the bed.

"I call no-one my Lord and Master." Bulma said coyly sitting up.

"Then just let me show you why I should be..."

Vegeta grasped her suddenly and pulled her onto his lap, all the while smelling her excited scent.

"Are you going to kiss me?" Bulma gasped.

Vegeta paused unsure what she meant. "A kiss?"

"So I have to teach you again." Bulma whispered. She crept closer to Vegeta.

"What do you mean?" Vegeta began but Bulma had sealed his lips with hers before he could finish. The soft caress of her kiss stopped any of his queries. The action being itself an explanation. Vegeta pressed his own lips back returning the kiss, relishing in the new experience. It was certainly more superior to licking.

Bulma pressed her body against Vegeta leaning into him. She was of course the real Bulma and was in the belief that this was her fantasy. If she knew this was the same Vegeta that had just walked round the small globe world and was now back and in different clothes, she might have acted differently. Maybe snarled and yelled at him some more.

However she was quite delighted with the kissing Prince that she never thought to question any of it. This was her illusion and the real Vegeta was now miles away. Vegeta's own mind was working the same way. He was quite prepared to believe that this was an dream Bulma. Plus all logical thinking seemed to go out the window once they started kissing. If he hadn't been under the influence of his lust he would have been questioning why he dreamed of this strange ritual called kissing; but he had other things on his mind.

Currently both of them were thinking about ripping each other's clothes off. Bulma started by pulling at the tag hidden in his armour. While she got her lovely muslin with delicate trim yanked off in one swift movement her old fashion girdle and stockings were revealed.

Bulma giggled again excited at the ideas she had running through her head. She managed to hit the switch and Vegeta's armour slipped off revealing his strong muscular chest.

"You've done this before." Vegeta said slightly amazed. Then he remembered that it was a dream. Of course the woman knew how to remove Saiyan armour. He cocked a smile and rolled the semi-naked woman onto her back. He pointed his finger and a small collection of ki appeared on the tip. He used the tiny power source to cut through Bulma's undergarments. Even if she had full understanding of his armour he had no idea where the end or beginning was to the lacy corset that she was wearing.

"Now don't wiggle or you'll be split open."

Bulma's eyes bugged out slightly as she felt the heat going across her body. She lay as still as she could afraid of what might happen if she did move. Her corset was finally snapped in two.

"Glad that wasn't ticklish." Bulma gasped as she felt herself now completely exposed to him. "If this was real I would be screaming blue murder right now."

Her breasts became the centre of focus for Vegeta. As he took off his white gloves to touch the soft skin. He caressed them slowly admiring the curve and feel. He had never seen anything like them before.

Bulma sat up and gave Vegeta another longing kiss. Part of her heart was now breaking while the other tried to stay with the current pleasure. She knew this wasn't her Vegeta, but she couldn't help but fool herself.

Vegeta wasn't thinking much but was enjoying the experience of touching a woman and not have her freak out with fear.

'If only the real Bulma was like this.' He thought. 'Then I wouldn't need to kill the unco-operative weakling.' He kissed what he thought was a dream Bulma again, pressing her down on the bed. She responded by wrapping her legs around him. It was then that her tail became free from being sat on. It looped around Vegeta's making the blue and brown seem like a strangely coloured candy-stick.

Her moist slit was also revealed and welcomed him in. He entered with a sharp and fast movement making Bulma gasp. He was trying to concentrate on what he was doing but the continual buzz in his head was getting louder.

"Not so fast!" She gasped, "Take your time!" He looked down on his imaginary Bulma who was now getting herself comfortable with his size.

She smiled back at him and gave a little wiggle of her body. She seemed so very real as she wrapped her arms around him and kissed his neck.

"I'm glad I've got my dream Vegeta." Bulma said between gasps as he began moving inside her. "I couldn't bear to be stuck with that monster, at least I can have moments of pleasure in my mind."

Vegeta listened to her statement confused. Wasn't she the dream not him? The buzzing continued in his head, the crescendo of noise was starting to get a bit too distracting. The sound was a sign of his bond with the woman it couldn't activate when he was with someone else. There was only one explanation. This was the real Bulma.

Bulma watched Vegeta's confused face as it changed to panic. Then the realisation dawned on her. What if she wasn't the only one that could change her clothing? The truth explained a few things that had happened. This was the real Vegeta she was currently having sex with.

"Um..." Bulma murmured in an embarrassed voice. "Is that you Vegeta?"

"Shit..." He grunted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Yes, that's where it ends... awkward cliffhanger! The next update might be another week, remember there's still the censored original on ffnet if you really need to read it. Though I have been updating and editing each chapter as I go along.
> 
> Next chapter, we'll find out exactly how they get out of this one.


	24. Time to Wake-up!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Left in such a sticky situation, Bulma and Vegeta are trapped together, literally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Lemon alert, really weird lemon alert.

Chapter 24

Time to Wake-Up!

The two estranged lovers where now caught in the strangest situation yet. They had both been convinced that the other person was a fake, a dream version of their ex. The dream world was easily manipulated once Cerci had left them alone. Both of their imaginations had taken hold of their own thoughts and they'd both were certain they were only acting out their lust dream. But at the start of their intercourse the truth was revealed, they were both real. The awkward pause as they both started to come to their senses. Bulma didn't want this murderer, she wanted her old Vegeta back.

"Get off me!" Bulma hissed but her body didn't try to move away, it went closer.

Vegeta grunted his own objections but he was still thrusting inside her. He also didn't want to be doing this now but his body was betraying him.

"This is the bond's doing!" He growled. "We've lost control of our own body."

"But I thought..." Bulma said through gasps. "You had...perfect control...of your own body."

"You're proof that I can be seduced harlot!"

"I did not seduce ...(oh!)....you...I was the one taken advant-t-(ugh!)-age of!"

The two sweaty bodies continued to move together even though their minds were trying to separate. Whatever previous frustrations and angst the bodies had suffered from being apart were now trying to make up for it now. Bulma groaned again as Vegeta went deeper inside her. She couldn't talk if she wanted to now. Her own body had become a traitor and her mind was lost in the pink glow of her pre-orgasm.

Vegeta was feeling the exact same way. His own treacherous body continuing to flow back and forth. Their tails were still coiled around each other. Only Vegeta knew this was a sign of their bond. If they had been complete strangers this wouldn't have happened. They would have been able to separate and reclaim some dignity. He bit his bottom lip as he resisted the urge to bite Bulma.

He murmured in feral contentment while his mind tried to focus through the blurred pleasure. He stopped resisting when Bulma squeezed her legs tighter around Vegeta. It made her hole constrict around his length, making him groan.

"You have to stop doing that." He moaned.

"There's just one problem with that." Bulma gasped. "I don't want to....I love you too much! Even when you're an evil bastard! I'm not letting go!"

Bulma's heart wasn't prepared for this self understanding. She had always ignored his past, that it didn't matter. The adrenaline rush of it all was almost making her heart and head explode; she wanted everything about him. Vegeta when she came to love him had become a changed being, she had thought it was the changed Saiyan she loved. Now she understood, she had to accept all of him, ever part of Vegeta, even if it offended her moral choices. She had made that decision years ago when she first slept with him and hadn't thought of the consequences.

"You're babbling Woman..." Vegeta grunted but there didn't seem to be as much venom. This small woman had defeated his pride, he couldn't stop this weird alien feeling that had somehow been becoming louder and louder as they had sex.

~*~*~*~

 

While this was happening Cerci had awoken from her own dreams. She had been dreaming of taking over the entire universe. These were always her favourite dreams, especially when she basked in the blood of her victims.

"Now back to my food." She yawned. "Time to play with them some more."

The monstrous witch then slithered back into her pool room. As she sat down in her chair she lazily dangled a tentacle into to the pond. The water rippled and an image appeared in the murky depths.

"No!" Cerci gasped, fully wakening up as she gazed upon the two intertwined bodies.

With lightening quick reactions all of her tentacles dived into the pool. She knew she had to stop them, lusting after each other was one thing but this was just wrong. It was obscene mammal behaviour and needed to be stamped out immediately.

Bulma and Vegeta were still moving together unaware of the danger. A quiet silence had come over them after Bulma's confession. It was confusion on both sides as they didn't really know how to act in this kind of situation, though their bodies knew exactly what to do.

'This Woman loves me?' Vegeta thought completely perplexed by the alien emotion. 'Despite all the things I've done? She must be fucking crazy!' He tried to take control again to stop this but he found himself becoming more and more unwilling to stop.

He kissed the faint scar on her neck. He wanted this weakling so much it was becoming unbearable. He was inside her thrusting away like an animal, wasn't that enough? It didn't feel like enough he wanted more, he wanted her entire being.

His pride resurfaced trying to keep him the unemotional warrior he had been brought up to be. These sort of thoughts were for the weak, he was a cold hard killer. He didn't need her, but the crack in his armour had started tow.  
w.

The small reflection of the Prince was interrupted by a tentacle bursting through the ceiling.

"She's back!" Bulma moaned. She wrapped her arms around Vegeta. There was no way she was going to let go of him. She could feel the connection with Vegeta returning, she was so close.

Vegeta roared his defiance as more tentacles crashed their private reunion. One of the slimy green coils got his arm and wrapped tight. He could feel the cold sensation of Cerci's magic trying to take him over and again. Only this time she was outside his head instead of inside trying to pry. Something was keeping her out, a mental barrier.

A second tentacle rose out of the floor and grabbed Bulma's leg. She squealed but tried to keep her hold on her Prince.

The whole imaginary room began to shake and the rest of her limbs arrived, snatching at whatever they could get a hold of, trying to pull at them. The whole room had collapsed and been replaced with coils of tentacles, more than were actually on the witch. The withered like snakes and they tried to break apart the dream room Bulma had created.

"Don't let go..." Bulma pleaded to her Saiyan.

Vegeta nodded his understanding. He knew what was protecting their minds from Cerci's control. It had to be the connection of their bodies, or more likely something else more powerful.

'The bond's protecting us.' Vegeta thought.

Two tentacles had wrapped around each of their waists and were now trying to pull them apart.

"Nobody interrupts me." Vegeta spat. He blasted the one around his own stomach.

A high pitched shriek from the explosion and all of the tentacles let go at once. They quickly returned, trying again at separating the two lovers.

"Just keep going!" Bulma huffed. "She wants to regain control of us. She doesn't seem able to do that when we're like this."

Vegeta smirked at Bulma's suggestion, he'd show her what he could do. He down deep and hard making the bed thump and crack.

"Like this?" Vegeta purred, ignoring the fact that the bed was breaking.

Bulma nodded, sweat dripping off her face with the adrenaline. She bucked her own hips back in time with Vegeta's deep thrusts. She petted fevered kisses across his body. This wasn't normal love making, it was a desperate grasp for each other. The bond that had been silent for so long was starting to take action. The only resistance being from Cerci.

Vegeta slapped another invading tentacle away from him and Bulma. He hated being told he couldn't do something or couldn't have something. Now here was a woman offering herself to him, saying she loves him. When she knows the full horrors that he can inflict. He was a monster just like Cerci and she wanted him.

"You two shall heed my warnings and stop!" The witch's voice rang out.

Vegeta growled defiantly, he was not like that thing. He was a Saiyan Prince and had the right to his own freedom. No-one told him what to do!

He sat up, making sure Bulma was still attached. She was shivering with fear and excitement and as more tentacles grabbed at her the more Bulma knew her theory was right. Cerci was powerless against them, her warning was empty. She smiled, it may have been a strange accident but they'd done it. They had found a way of defeating the bitch.

'Who knew sex was a weapon.' Bulma mused to herself.

"Sex as a weapon?" Vegeta asked, confused at where he had gotten the thought.

Bulma glanced up amazed that he'd heard her. "I was just..."

But she was choked before she could answer his confused question. A tentacle had started to strangle her neck.

"Bulma!" Vegeta roared angered at the attack. His protective nature of her had begun to awake. The more he stayed inside her the more he started to feel things for her. Seeing her with Cerci's coil around her neck making her face turn blue from the lack of oxygen. It may only be a dream but it felt real enough to him. Her face was contorted in fear and helplessness. It was the same expression as when had blasted a hole in her.

As Vegeta flashbacked to that moment he understood how he had been held back from feeling anything by the succubus. Vegeta was now overwhelmed by fear, shock and most of all anger. His true emotions were pouring back into him as the mental binds of Cerci's magic on him became unraveled.

How dare this bitch touch what was his! How dare she nudge him into almost killing her!

He growled and launched himself forward. His hand snatched the tentacle that was around Bulma and he pulled.

"No-one touches her but me!" He yelled.

Bulma though she couldn't talk, watched in silent awe as her Prince ripped at each of Cerci's horrid green legs. The witch shrieked again, her own anger rising from the attack.

With Bulma freed she clung onto his chest. They remained connected as Vegeta attacked Cerci. The flesh on flesh contact between the two was now their barrier against her, plus the action itself was reactivating the bond. As Bulma turned her head, her neck and scar became exposed. It was throbbing red and tingling.

The blue haired woman didn't have a clue what was going on but instinctively she knew. Bulma held up her hand where her wedding cut was. It too was alive with the same tingling as her neck. She held Vegeta's hand where his bond scar was. Interlacing her fingers with his, she held on tight.

Vegeta's free hand was still attacking Cerci with large balls of ki.

"Trash!" Vegeta snarled. "Whore beast! I'll rip everyone of your fucking stringy limps! One by One!"

His aura by now was alight with yellow and flaring around him and Bulma. His engorged member tingled inside Bulma as the rage flowed through his whole body. This was accounting for her inability to speak, the sensation was enough to drive her insane.

Cerci's limbs retreated away, singed and bruised from Vegeta's battering.

The Saiyan laughed triumphantly. "When I get out of this I'm going to beat you to death with each one of those fucking tentacles!"

The glory over, Vegeta turned his attention to the blue haired creature on his lap. Her hand clutching onto his, their tails still intertwined and Bulma's neck was still exposed to him. He caressed her smooth cheek with his free hand.

"So I've found something good to fight for..." He said smirking. "Might as well keep you, you're a good fuck."

Bulma's once blissful face turned to fury and she shot a look that could have killed anybody else. But Vegeta ignored her angry stare and bit into her neck.

"Bastard!" She screamed.

Vegeta looked at her with the same smirk but his lips were now covered in her blood.

"But you like me like that." He purred.

Bulma growled and bit onto his lip. Their blood merged and in an instantaneous moment all of his previous memories came surging back. At first it was a confusing noise of emotion and images, then it became clearer...

The fights about food and gravity machines; the adventure with her getting her tail; their love making and all the sticky details were brought back to him in that single moment. Everything they had shared was back in his head and searing into brain in that single moment of their bloody kiss.

For Bulma she had experienced only half of what had happened. All the memories had come from her. This was her Vegeta he had been with her all along, trapped in the bond. She just had to accept that her Vegeta was also a cold blooded killer. That was always going to be inside him. There was no getting away from his previous sins, tears flowed down her cheeks as she thought about how callous all her actions had been before. Her frivolous wish for a tail had brought them this far but perhaps had made her realise something more important.

Vegeta hugged her close, unable to speak. He knew how much she really meant to him now and the pain of thinking he'd almost lost her was unbearable. He gasped for air as his mouth tried to find the words to express it.

Bulma sniffed, happy that the connect had returned. She hadn't noticed it before but now she could feel the bond, she didn't miss it till it was gone. Now it was back she gloried in the strange dark feeling at the back of her mind. She knew now that it was a part of Vegeta that had always been inside her mind.

"I know you love me..." Bulma whispered. "Just don't try to say it. I know, that's all I need."

"Like I'd say anything mushy." Vegeta sneered but there was no malice in the words. They were said more as a fact.

Bulma giggled and kissed her prince again. Only this time she left out the bite.

"I knew you couldn't resist me."

"Harlot." Vegeta scoffed with humour. "Seducer..."

"Hey Vegeta...." Bulma murmured as she shifted position on his lap.

"What Woman?"

"Are we going to do something about Cerci now?"

Vegeta's smirk grew wider. He thought perhaps she would comment on the fact that he was still hard inside her. He guessed she felt the same way as him that moving was not really an option.

"When we get out of this you and me have got some business to attend to." Vegeta growled seductively. Then his aura ignited yellow and he turned Super Saiyan. Bulma laughin ain any other state she would be fried to a crisp but somehow the dream protected her. For the first time in her life she felt the full power of a Saiyan and it was a bit ticklish.

"It's time to do something about that witch." Vegeta snarled.

"First thing's first..." Bulma grinned. "It's time to wake up!"

~*~*~*~*~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: I think this has to be the weirdest lemon I've ever written. It has tentacles but not in the way other more XXX material goes about it. I did think about writing a tag for tentacles but it's not really needed as they don't do anything.
> 
> Anyway, the bond has returned and so has Vegeta's memories. I will miss bastard Vegeta as he was fun to write, I always have some other stories for that though.
> 
> So next time, the reunited pair need to really get out of the dream world.


	25. Revenge can be a Bitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bulma and Vegeta are free of the dream world and they are out for revenge against the Witch that captured them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z
> 
> Warning: Death scene.

Chapter 25

Revenge can be a Bitch

On the planet Esgal in the deep dark reaches of the universe. A banshee wail could be heard. It was Cerci in deepest agony. All her energy and magic had been drained trying to stop the pair. Somehow they had been protected from her mind probe. Her plans of becoming free of her planet so she could finally feed on the Universe were becoming undone. All of this was because of those filthy mammals and their strange link that had some how protected them form her magic. There was another thud in the distance as the witch could hear her captives trying to break free.

"Cretins!" She yelled. "Vicious Monkey scum!"

Cerci threw her chair across the door and barricaded herself in. She had almost prepared them for her final drain. Whatever energies she had gained from them from them had been lost from the exertion of interfering with their dream. She had enough to keep herself alive for a few more hundred years, but it would all fall apart if that warrior was able to kill her.

"Those two won't leave this planet alive!" Cerci vowed. She still had much more than her now weakened magic to rely on. "I will make them PAY!"

*

Inside the cell Bulma and Vegeta had woken up almost instantly; Vegeta at the time was still Super Saiyan and had been able break the restraints and free Bulma. She had fallen into his arms, tears of joy in her eyes as she hugged him. The glow of his power up dissipating as he let her hug him, his eyes closing as he felt the inner peace returning in their reunion.

"Are you back?" She had gasped.

"I never really went away." Vegeta whispered, then he drew closer to her ear. "We have some unfinished business that we can resume later."

Bulma had felt the heat rise in her cheeks. Her Prince was most defiantly back. He dropped her down on the ground and stormed towards the door to try breaking the prison tehy were held in.

"We have a little score to settle first!" He snarled.

Vegeta pounded another of his fists against the door, it was slowly crumbling with each hit but it was taking a while. He was still weak from being sucked dry by the witch. Bulma was faring better because she didn't have that much energy to gain back. She was tired from oversleeping and hungry but she began to work on pulling the electrics out and trying her own way.

"Vegeta what exactly do you remember?" Bulma asked as she continued her work beside the door. "You can stop now, rest, I think this can be an easy hack without any tools."

"Not much…" Vegeta snarled as stood back to rest a little. "I have…gaps in my memory when you're not there but it doesn't matter. I have enough about you…me, your friends and even Trunks."

"So you're not going to kill us?"

Vegeta smirked as Bulma looked at him with smiling eyes and not pleading ones. He liked this look so much better than the one she gave him only days before.

"Only if you stop what you're doing to make idle chit-chat."

"I'm glad you're back too." Bulma said winking.

They continued their escape in silence, but unlike before this was the comfortable silence of a pair at ease with each other.

*

Cerci shuddered with each thud as she heard her prisoners making their escape. It wouldn't be long till they where upon her. She could wait…she had her own surprise waiting for them. The succubus didn't survive three millennium without learning a trick or two. She had enough time to prepare, if they came for their petty revenge which she knew they would, she would be ready.

"If they want to fight, I'll give it to them."

*

The door whirled open with sparks and Vegeta pried open the doors further. They where free! Bulma ran down the corridor after Vegeta. She knew he wanted blood as his revenge; Cerci had offended his pride too much. What Bulma really hoped for was that the octopus woman got a quick and painful death. She hated her for what she had done to them over the past few days or how ever long it had been but she wasn't sure if death was the answer.

Vegeta though was still weak, the fact that he was running beside her and not flying told Bulma that. He had also reverted to his normal state as soon as he had broken free of the bonds. A sign that he was saving his energy for the final battle. She wanted to talk him out of it but she knew it would be a useless thing to do. She hoped she would be beaten into submission at least so Bulma could get a good kick into the Squid Witch's guts.

Bulma skidded to a stop as something caught her eye.

"Our ship!" She cried. "It's intact, we can go home."

Bulma began to walk towards it to see if it was functional but she was dragged away.

"No time for that…we have to get the advantage over the bitch." Vegeta spat.

"Can you sense her?" Bulma asked as she trailed behind him.

"Yes, and her ki is weak." Vegeta growled.

The pair turned up another corridor, Vegeta leading the way as he followed his senses. The corridor was filled with weapons of all sorts. Bulma pulled a pike off the wall and held it in her hands.

"So are we going to kill her?"

"I'm going to kill her." Vegeta snapped. "Just put that ridiculous thing down, I'll only be needing my fists."

"I think I'll hold on to it." Bulma said ignoring him. "She's tricky, she might have something hidden up her sleeves."

"Last time I checked." Vegeta snarled. "She didn't have any sleeves."

He then hurled his fist into a door, this lead to Cerci's 's poolroom and she was inside, he could feel it. The door buckled to his blow; he was starting to get most of his strength back. He needed to rest some more but he had more than enough strength to beat her down.

"So I just stay back…" Bulma said leaning against the wall.

"Yup." Vegeta agreed, smashing into the door again.

"Just watch you kill the witch…" Bulma sighed.

"That's the plan, don't screw it up."

Bulma sat down still clutching her weapon. It was a bit of an anti-climax for her that she was to remain an observer. She had wanted to slap the octopus demon about a bit herself. But Vegeta was right, she was too powerful, she had to just sit back and enjoy the show.

'Of course Bulma what else are you good for?' She thought to herself. She tried to remain positive and look on the bright side. Her Vegeta had returned. Not to his full memory but enough to know about her, Trunks and everyone. He knew how much he cared for her. Now he was going to make everything right again and destroy the witch. The blood bath was about to begin and she had a ringside seat.

The door flew off its hinges as Vegeta broke through. He roared in anger screaming out for Cerci to show herself. "Come out Bitch! It's pay-back time."

There was a hiss in the darkness. Bulma tried to if it was her back she couldn't make out any shapes. Vegeta's hand reached out to signal her not to overstep her mark and to stay back.

Vegeta's aura burst into full flow illuminating the room. They were astounded at what they saw. There was slime. Lots and lots of horrible green ooze, it covered the entire room from ceiling to floor.

"What are the pet monkeys doing out of their cage?" A cold voice hissed at them.

Vegeta stepped forward his fists clenched. "You think this shall stop my Vengeance?! I am no-one's pet monkey…"

He fell silent as his mind thought of Freiza, but it kept his anger flowing, feeling it fuel his growing rage.

His sharp eyes scanned the room. There was movement in the corner that was hidden in shadow. He dashed towards it, knowing it was Cerci. He would rip off each of her limbs one by one. He'd stuff them into every orifice he could find. She would be melted into a sticky gooey mess on the floor, joining her slime.

Unfortunately he never got far enough. His plans were ruined in moments.

As soon as Vegeta had reached the middle of the slime-covered room he was sucked into the floor.

"Vegeta!" Bulma shrieked from the safety of the doorway, she didn't dare go in. She had no way to see now that the light of his aura was gone.

Her Prince emerged from the goo spluttering. There was a hidden pool under the slime, impossible to see in the mess.

A cackle broke out across the room and the vampire slithered forward into the light. She moved like an upright snake on her tentacles.

"Greetings my precious food." Cerci purred. "I hope you both had a nice dream. You mammals and you're disgusting mating rituals…."

Bulma's face turned red with a mixture of anger and embarrassment. The Witch had been there watching them make love and tried to pull them apart.

"Shut up skank!" She snapped. "You're the one that gets off on watching other people and playing them against each other."

Vegeta splashed about in the pool, grunting in agreement. He was having some difficulty in getting out. Unable to pull himself out because of the slippery surface he was only able to tread water and hope he could save enough energy to fly out. If he could just hold on for another few minutes, though he was starting to feel tired already.

"You seem a little quiet Monkey." Cerci chuckled. "Trying to gather your energy to fly out? I think you'll find my pool to be more draining than reviving."

Vegeta tried to spit out an insult but he could only grunt as his arms flailed about, he was staring to feel really tired. He panted for breath but he got a mouth full of slime and water. Vegeta's anger began to boil again.

'I can't believe I'm going to die like this. Drowned like an unwanted pet! As if I wasn't worth anything.'

"I am the Prince of Saiyans!" Vegeta roared in defiance. "I will not die like this!"

His aura exploded into a flashing yellow light. He blasted out of the small pond and aimed straight for Cerci. The collision threw them both into the moist wall.

The witch shrieked as she felt her upper arm break. She wrapped her coils around Vegeta. Her last effort of survival, her suckers on her tentacles could directly drain whomever they came in contact with. In her last effort to save her pathetic life she could give him her 'Goodbye kiss' which she only used to take the last of anyone's energy.

Vegeta unaware of his danger slammed both him and Cerci back into the wall. Her soft body became flattened up against the wall and she tightened her grip with her coils. He pulled at the tentacles, trying to pries them off himself. One had managed to wrap around his neck and Vegeta could feel himself being slowly suffocated. He pulled at it, trying to ignore the disgusting feeling of the sweat and slime on his body. He coughed and spluttered for air.

"If I die.." Cerci whined. "You're coming with me straight to hell."

Vegeta ignore her taunt and slammed back into the wall. He heard a satisfying crunch as another of Cerci's upper bones broke.

But Cerci wasn't wincing in pain, she was grinning. She could feel herself getting stronger. She positioned herself and revealed her hidden weapon. Her real mouth, the beak that was in the middle of her eight tentacles. This was the secret of her final drain, her goodbye kiss. The beak latched on and Vegeta yelled in pain as he felt it piercing his body. Cold shooting pain soared through him and all his energy began to leave him. Cerci drank deeply enjoying his anger, lust and most tasty of all his pride. She had wanted to build him up for this moment so he would be at his juiciest but this was enough. She would survive and the Prince would not.

"Or maybe." She taunted. "You die and I take over the universe?"

"How about…" Bulma yelled as she thrust her pike into the witch. "You die and we go home!"

The vampire screamed in rage as she felt the weapon penetrate her. She let go of Vegeta and tried to turn her wrath on the blue haired woman. Black blood spurted from the wound. Her wild yellow eyes focus on Bulma.

"That was a dirty trick." She spat at her. "You're too weak to fight!"

"I'm strong enough to cut you!" Bulma shrugged, She pulled out her weapon and stuck it straight back in. Cerci shrieked in pain as she tried to move her broken body upon Bulma.

"Sometimes it's good to be a bitch." Bulma laughed, she jabbed the long point back in again. She was hoping she'd hit a vital organ if the creature even had any. She couldn't stand back and watch as that octopus fed on her husband. She had moved in along the edge to where the pair had been fighting to take the sneak attack. It had worked but she wished she had been able to move faster across the slippery surface.

Cerci slumped to the floor in a pool of oozing black blood and slime. Bulma tiptoed around her to get to Vegeta who was just lying still. She rolled him onto his back so he was facing her.

"Vegeta?" Bulma cried. "I know you said to stay back but I couldn't…"

A gloved hand touching her face silenced her. Vegeta was gazing intently at her. His scowl was gone from his face and he only looked sad instead of angry. She tried to say something more but a coil wrapped around her neck and pulled her back.

The gurgle from Cerci was terrifying as she pulled at her trying to get some power off her. "LET GO!" Bulma cried and managed to wrestle her way out of her tentacle. She writhed on the floor trying to snatch at her again with one of her tentacles.

She saw movement from behind her and Vegeta struggled to move towards the Psychic Vampire. He grabbed at the spear that was still engorged on the Witch. He twisted the blade with the last of his strength.

"We'll settle this in Hell." Vegeta gasped and fell backwards, the last of his energy spent. The body of Cerci was finally still but Bulma was more concerned with the stillness of Vegeta than anything else.

"I would have been fine!" Bulma said.

"I just have to have the last word..." Vegeta gasped.

"You finally living up to your title and being my Prince." Bulma sobbed.

"Sorry, I'm more of a Bastard..." He croaked.

"Don't say things like that!" Bulma sobbed. "I'd think you were possessed or something! The Prince of All Bastards does not say sorry!"

A faint smirk went across Vegeta's face and he gasped for something else to say.

Bulma shook her head and placed her cold clammy hands over his mouth. "Save your breath." Bulma whispered. "You can save all your witty one liners for when we're on the ship and a hundred million miles from here. I'm going to get you out of here. You're going to live!"

She tried to smile through her tears. Her husband look awful, he was puckered with tentacle scars and black blood and ooze covered his face. His normal healthy olive skin was paler than normal. She had seen this look before with her friends, he was dying. She would give anything in the Universe for some senzu beans at this moment. The worst part was the scar where the "Final kiss" had been made by Cerci. It was bleeding the most and seemed to be the biggest injury.

His hand moved her hand away from his face and he gave it a squeeze.

"….Bulma…" He rasped.

Then the pressure on her hand was release and Vegeta slumped back groaning.

"Vegeta!" Bulma gasped. "Don't you dare die on me!"

But it was too late his eyes rolled up behind his head and a sigh left his body. He was gone. Bulma could feel the once strong connect she had become aware of sudden rip inside her mind. A huge tear was being created inside her as his very soul left. All Bulma could feel now was pain. It seemed like the world was becoming a black hole around her and she was just spiraling down in her mourning despair.

The bond may have reunited them but now in their fragile state, the separation seemed to be killing Bulma as well. Or making her think that the only escape from the torture was her own death. She knew she could live through it, she couldn't let these depressing thoughts consume her. Bulma had to get to the one place that could save her and Vegeta, New Namek and the Dragonballs.

She dragged the heavy carcass of her mate out of the room and back to where she had seen her ship. It took her over 20 minutes of sobbing and crying along the corridors back to where her ship had been parked. When she got to the ship she was able to call on some of her own droids to help get Vegeta inside. She returned to the Throne room only to throw the limp and lifeless body of Cerci into her pool. She spat at the dead witch as she disappeared into the depths.

Bulma entered her ship and made the necessary preparations to finally escape. She had to make it to New Namek and not let her grief consume her before that. She knew Vegeta would be waiting for her. She had to make it to her only salvation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes: I added a bit more to this chapter than what was in the original. I hope everyone had tissues for that scene. I wasn't sure if the warning at the start would be okay, there's more grief to come as Bulma struggles with Vegeta's loss and the negative effect of the bond. Next chapter might have a bit heavy on the depression and grief.
> 
> Though Next chapter we'll be following Vegeta as he does indeed, go to Hell. (Or should that be HFIL?)


	26. Two Kinds of Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Painful scenes await Bulma as she battles her negative thoughts to stay alive long enough to get back to New Namek. Meanwhile Vegeta battles his own demons and meets a lot of old friends.

**Chapter 26**

Two Kinds of Hell

On a planet in a far off galaxy, a human sobs to herself as she morns the loss of her love. It was of course Bulma Briefs and she had finally thought everything was going to be okay. Vegeta remembered (Well the good bits at least) and they were all going home. That was until Cerci had struck the final blow. Draining Vegeta of every last drop of energy. If Bulma hadn't killed the witch when she had she would probably be lying next to Vegeta, dead. But she wasn't, she was alive and in agony and wishing she was dead.

Bulma remembered what Vegeta had told her before they got married. That the Saiyan bond was delicate in the first seven years. If either of them where to die then the pain would be unimaginable. She had laughed it off then as him just being far too serious. All she wanted was Vegeta; she didn't consider the consequences of her actions. Again, her light hearted feelings towards this bond was now biting her in the ass.

Now she was feeling the full force of a disrupted bond, more than just the disturbing dreams this was a waking nightmare. She couldn't stop crying for the pain. She had just managed to bury the witch. Though it had taken a lot out of her. Now she sat huddled on the bridge of her ship trying to programme co-ordinates into the autopilot. Every five minutes she would stop to shudder as a bolt of pain shot through her. It felt like she was being electrocuted, the pain shot through her spin from her tail up to her head. This gave her a thumping headache which made her dizzy and nauseous.

Bulma looked down to where Vegeta lay. She had somehow found the strength to drag his body back onto the ship. Though she owed a lot to her own serve bots that helped at the final stage. If she did want to revive him with the dragonballs she needed his body. She couldn't let him wake up on the planet where he had died. She placed a blanket over his cold lifeless face that was slowly turning greyer and greyer.

Her head was swimming in grief and pain, even though she knew death wasn't the end, it felt like it. No matter how much she experienced death and they were brought back. Each time while they where dead it seemed as if they weren't coming back. The spinning darkness of her negative feelings seemed to overcome anything positive she could manage to think.

She switched the engine on and pulled the lever for lift-off. She shuffled over to the first aid box to retrieve the painkillers. Though no matter how much she took it didn't numb the agony. She had to stop herself from overdosing. Bulma couldn't let herself die, she had too many things to do to make right. She threw the bottle of pills away into a corner and fought the urge to take more. She couldn't do this, the pain was only temporary. She could finally return home with Vegeta, it was just going to take a lot longer than she imagined.

Bulma was tired and dirty herself she couldn't leave Vegeta's side, she wanted to clean herself but that effort was beyond her. She sat down on the floor watching his still corpse, as the ship moved itself back to New Namek. If Bulma had a real wish she would wish she had never thought of the wish to give Vegeta a tail. But the dragonballs couldn't go back in time or there would be some clause she imagined.

She had to do it the only way she knew how. By wishing him back to the living.

"I love you Vegeta." Bulma sobbed. "And I'm going to get you back to me!"

*

Down in the seven levels of Hell a familiar roar of indignation could be heard. The Saiyan Prince had returned to his fate and did not like it.

"What's the matter monkey?" Frieza mocked. "Back so soon? I guess they got bored of you."

Vegeta snarled at his old nemesis and grabbed him by the shoulders lifting him up.

"I should kill you first!" He spat.

"My, my…" Frieza purred. "And just think it was really me who killed you first!" The lizard cackled a laugh as Vegeta was suddenly thrown into a memory.

He was on Namek, battered and bruised gasping for breath after Frieza had shot a ki blast through his heart. He was talking to the traitor Kakarrot. Telling him with his last breath about Frieza and his heritage. Tears where streaming down his face as he sobbed his regret about his wasted life and then he groaned and everything went black as his life passed.

Vegeta shuddered as he returned to hell; he had dropped Frieza onto the floor. "That's how I killed you the first time!" Frieza growled. "Without a doubt it was a pitiful way for a warrior to die."

"RAHHHH!" Vegeta shouted and threw a ki at his life long enemy.

"You really are in a playful mood." Freiza laughed dodging the blast.

"I would do more than play with him." Came a growl.

Vegeta focused on a large green man that resembled an insect. He struggled to think who this person could be. Though his instinct told him this person was more trouble than Frieza.

"Let me enlighten you." He smirked and he pointed his finger electrocuting Vegeta. In that moment Vegeta was thrown into another memory.

The memory of battling the monster known as Cell. Becoming an ascended Saiyan, being so strong that he felt he would explode with pride. Then he watched it slip away as the green monster tricked him as he became one with the Android. He far surpassed his strength that he had thought was the best in the universe. Not even Kakarrot could defeat him and he died trying. Then Kakarrot's spawn stepped up and fought the monster he had helped to create.

It got worse as his memories pulled forth his future son Trunks. He watched helplessly as he was killed in the same way as he was by Freiza. A pin point ki blast straight through the heart. An eerily similar way that Frieza's killing blow had been. The boy dropped to the floor, dead and Vegeta yelled out in pain and rage. He wanted to destroy Cell, to make him bleed for killing his only son. But he had failed; he dropped in the dirt coughing. The dust felt so real as it mixed with the blood in his mouth. He couldn't do anything, but Gohan, still kept trying. He saw the other fighters helping Gohan; by throwing all their ki blasts at Cell. Vegeta saw his chance and he threw his own large ball of ki onto Cell. It was enough and it killed him. He had helped defeat the monster, but he had been helpless after all and was not the warrior as he felt he deserved.

Cell screamed as he lurched out of the memories. "You'll pay little man!"

"Guess what Cell, I don't pay for anything." Vegeta sneered.

"Such macho words coming from someone that has a little amnesia." The old man with a moustache leered. Vegeta knew he was Dr. Gero, creator of Cell and the other androids.

"I know who you are." Vegeta growled.

"Then perhaps you will still remember me…" A voice rumbled.

Vegeta turned towards the hauntingly familiar voice. It was a voice that was in his nightmares, "Father….?"

"Yes my son." King Vegeta said standing into the light. "You've joined the rest of us Saiyans to where we all belong….Hell."

"But…" Vegeta spluttered. "You don't deserve…."

"In case it slipped your mind Brat." King Vegeta snarled. "Destroying planets and helpless races isn't considered good deeds."

"Our people don't deserve this." Vegeta said angrily. "We're a proud race that deserves respect."

"If you wish for respect, first you must give respect." King Vegeta chuckled. "I know that now, though it is too late."

"Just like it is too late for all of us." Another Saiyan growled, standing beside his King. "I don't think you gave me any respect…"

"Nappa…" Vegeta said. "You were a weak warrior, you deserved punished. Your mistakes cost me the Dragonballs!"

"Maybe…" A tall man agreed. "But what about me? You could have wished us all back." It was Raddiz and he stood on the other side of the King.

"We all deserve to be here." The King said. "Especially YOU! You failed our race…. there was never any honour in your actions."

"You LIE!" Vegeta shouted. "You're not my father, just a delusion invoked by Hell!"

"Delusions of grandeur are you specialty." Frieza mocked. "Don't tell me you can see through this!"

"You're all just demons sent to torture me." Vegeta hissed.

"We are, but you're spoiling the fun." Cell laughed. "This is the part where we rip you apart!"

"No!" Vegeta yelled as the demons encircled him. "Get away from me!"

*

Bulma jerked to the side waking herself from her restless sleep. She grunted as she stretched her tired muscles. She had fallen asleep sitting beside Vegeta's corpse. She shook her head as she moved away from the too silent body. Bulma hugged her knees as she remembered the dream or nightmare she had just had. Vegeta had been in Hell and was being tortured by all his enemies. She wasn't sure if it had been one of those 'real' dreams but it had seemed so at the time.

Now it felt like a dark memory, almost fuzzy distant one. The more she tried to think about it, the more vague it got. She leaned back against the wall and tried to shake the feeling in her gut that wherever Vegeta was just now he wasn't enjoying it. It mixed with her far too real pain and made her feel more nauseous. She had all ready thrown up and she didn't want to do it again.

Bulma clutched her tail and held it to her face. The soft fur was sticky with the slime of the creature Cerci. A reminder of the cause of her most recent troubles. She tried to cry but her tear ducts had since dried up and all she could do was quietly sob and echoing empty gasp. She tried her best to focus on her goal and keep away from the dark shadows of negative thoughts that were trying to creep over her. She needed to stay alive, she had to get to New Namek.

*

Back in Hell, Vegeta was swamped under a pile of people. Each wanting a piece of him, clawing and biting trying to get a hold of him. He fought them off continually releasing energy blasts and knocking them back. But as soon as one lot of demons disappeared another lot would appear. Past enemies, past innocents he'd killed, they all came towards him wanting to tear him apart.

"You will not have me!" Vegeta roared.

"Oh my precious monkey." Frieza cooed. "You're already ours!"

"You belong in here." A big bug like creature hissed. Vegeta guess it was one of his purging victims. He never remembered the faces; they all seemed to merge into one after a while.

"I have to get back." Vegeta choked. "Cerci is…"

"Right here with you my lovely." The octopus woman purred. Her tentacles wrapped around Vegeta in the same position as her death grip.

"Get away!" The Saiyan Prince screamed. "I have to get back!" 'I have to go back for Bulma' He added in his head.

He tried punching his way through the bodies that pinned him down. But there was no escape from the throng of demons that all wanted his blood.

Then something grabbed the back of his outfit. Vegeta attempted to slap the gripping hands away, but they held tight onto his collar. He watched helplessly as he was lifted out of the mass of bodies. As he got higher the grip on his collar held and eventually the last person, Cerci fell to the hard floor blow.

Vegeta craned his neck to see whom this saviour was or if it was another demon coming to take him to another level of Hell.

"What the fuck?" He gasped.

"Bet you weren't expecting me." Goku said smiling. "Gee, you sure do get into a lot of trouble when I'm not around Vegeta!"

*

Perhaps days had passed, Bulma wasn't sure but when she arrived on New Namek even the relief couldn't stop her quiet crying. She had hardly slept or eaten. She had tried to clean herself up for when she arrived but as she looked in the mirror before landing she knew she looked awful. The bags under her eyes couldn't be hidden by any types of make-up. Though she couldn't even bring herself to do that, all her vanity had been broken from her and she only cared about one thing, Vegeta.

The inhabitants gathered around the spacecraft anxious and nervous. It stayed dormant for ten long minutes. They all knew Bulma Briefs was inside, they could sense her. Moori stepped forward in awkward anticipation.

Had Bulma succeeded?

What had happened to Vegeta?

The door opened to reveal the sole passenger. Bulma leaned on the doorway. Her face was contorted in agony. Streaks of tears and dirt were on her face. It was clear to all that something horrible had happened.

"Bulma?" Moori called out to her softly. "Are you alright?"

"Vegeta…" Bulma panted. "Dead…Vegeta's dead! He remembered me…witch…horrible slimy witch! But he's dead he's dead…."

She muttered on as two Nameks took her to the safety of Moori's tent. She had to land the craft by herself. There were some things the autopilot was unable to do. It had nearly exhausted her, seeing as she had hardly any sleep in the days that had passed.

Moori sat beside her patiently waiting for her to gather her strength.

"When you're ready Bulma." He whispered. "You tell me your wish."

She looked up from the bed. "Return the dead Nameks she sobbed. "Vegeta… I want…more than anything…I want Vegeta."

"We can wish them all back." Moori soothed. "Vegeta as well if you believe him to be returned to normal."

"He still loves me…" Bulma said with a painful smile. She clutched her tail, the only living proof of his love. "But…but I thought the Namek dragonballs could only wish back one life at a time?"

Moori chuckled. "After Frieza I took the liberty of upgrading them. I can easily return my Namek companions and your Prince all with only two wishes."

Bulma sighed as she felt that weight lifting from her mind. She had thought she would have to wait whole Namek year before she could wish Vegeta back. Now she only had maybe an hour to wait. Moori patted her head trying to mildly numb the pain she was feeling. He wasn't at the level of Guru but he could aid her some relief. As she fell asleep Moori left her to her dreams and exited his hut.

"Prepare the dragonballs." He said to his fellow Namekins.

"But you can't return Vegeta!" A young Namek gasped. "Not after what he's done."

"I believe he can do more good here." Moori said seriously watching the skies. "There may be worse things than Frieza to come…"

The crowd fell silent from their objects. A few of the younger ones went off to gather the dragonballs. Whatever Moori could see in the future it would be best not to ask.

*

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Vegeta demanded.

"I'm here to save you!" Goku said. "King Kai mentioned you were just stopping by, so I needed to take you up from Hell. Seemed you were sent here straight without any judgement."

Vegeta didn't believe it for a moment and decided he was another demon. "Why would you come to find me? Aren't you off dealing with the Heaven's champions?"

"Well, I can take a break from training." Goku sighed. "And I thought you'd be happy to see me old buddy."

"I am not your buddy, where are you taking me?"

"Back to King Yamma's place." Goku sniffed. "You need to be there when Bulma makes the wish."

"Bulma?" Vegeta asked. "Is she alive?"

"Yeah she is." Goku smiled.

"Don't smile, it's demeaning of our race! You always look like a goofy idiot when you do that!"

"You're a big grumpy pants as always." Goku huffed. "An-e-ways I feel more Human than Saiyan."

"Yeah you are." Vegeta grumbled. He crossed his arms and looked down longingly at the mob.

"It would be cool to have another round with those guys though." Goku said looking down as well. "I might get in trouble with King Yamma though, he's already annoyed since I broke through his wall instead of using the door."

"Whatever…" Vegeta snarled. "I'd rather fight them all alone than join forces with you again."

"We make a good team Vegeta."

"Kakkarrot, you're asking for a punch in the face." Vegeta sneered.

"Damn you spotted." Goku grinned. "We could have another spar before you head back!"

"There isn't time, Bulma will be in agony with the broken bond."

"Is that's what's happening?" Goku asked. "I never knew about this bond thing till Yamma told me, am I bonded to Chi-Chi?"

"You're more human remember, I could teach you how but it's pretty useless now you're dead."

"I guess, plus I think Chi-Chi would probably use it to find out where I am at all times."

Vegeta growled angrily trying to ignore the angel Goku. He didn't like to see that idiot Kakarrot grinning. It just reminded him of how a natural fool was the strongest of his race.

"Hey Vegeta!"

"What...?"

"Are you going to tell me what powerful being killed you?" Goku said as he continued to climb up above the mists of Hell.

"Shut up and die!" Vegeta spat. He had no wish to tell that idiot the reason of his death.

"Can't…. already dead." Goku laughed scratching his head.

"At least shut up!" Vegeta groaned.

"Say I heard about you and Bulma having some trouble." Goku said ignoring what Vegeta was asking.

"The only troubles I have are you and those demons below!"

"Hey, we have a bit of time till we get up to King Yamma's." Goku said. "We can have a real heart to heart about it all."

"Drop me back." Vegeta insisted. "I want to fight those demons again."

"What and miss your date with Bulma?" Goku asked. "You know she'll be furious when she finds you left her for a fight. I know Chi-Chi gets like that sometimes."

"Do not compare MY Bulma to that harpy of a wife."

"Okay, okay…sheesh!" Goku said. "But you have to make it up to her!"

"That is none of your concern Kakarrot." Vegeta snapped. "And I wouldn't take advice from you anyway."

"Hey! You need me or you ain't getting back up to see Bulma again." Goku warned. "You know you have to play nice."

"Fine, whatever... but no heart to hearts... or anything soppy." Vegeta gowled. "I will rip your dick off if you mention doing that again."

"Whoa!" Goku said. "Just trying to be friendly. Anyway we need to make sure we have a rematch and no below the belt stuff, that's just dirty."

"You can count on it." Vegeta growled.

"I mean it Vegeta no dirty stuff."

"Fine, we can have a rematch when I really do die." Vegeta snapped. He wondered why Goku found ways of being smart when he needed to be.

'I really hate him.' Vegeta thought.

"At least we agree on something." Vegeta huffed. "Now tell me why I need to be sent upwards?"

"For the wish to work properly you need to be at King Yamma's palace."

"Why?"

"See nobody explained that part to me." Goku shrugged. "I guess they don't think I'll understand."

"Obviously." Vegeta snorted.

"You sort of got sent here by accident."

"I deserve to be there." Vegeta grumbled.

"Maybe..." Goku hesitantly agreed. "But Yamma said you've got a chance to redeem yourself. Though he said it was a slim chance."

"I'll be back." Vegeta said. "Sins like mine just can't be washed clean with a few right moral moves."

"Aw, don't be so negative, look on the bright side!"

Vegeta snorted, denying his rival the dignity of a reply.

"Wanna play I spy?" Goku asked.

Vegeta didn't answer and glared back down at the hole he'd come from. It was starting to look far more appealing.

*

The skies of New Namek darkened as the large dragonballs were gathered and Moori spoke the magic words. Porunga glared down at the Nameks.

"What do you wish?" He boomed.

"Return the fallen Namekins destroyed by Prince Vegeta." Moori said in the Namek language.

"Granted!" Porunga said his eyes glowing red.

The crowd of Nameks murmured as they saw their dead comrades coming back to life.

"Our second wish is to return Prince Vegeta from the dead."

"Are you sure?" Porunga asked. "He is not the nicest of people."

"Yeah I know but he's got a lady that likes him." Moori shrugged. "So he can't be all bad."

Porunga's eyes flashed again. "It is done. Now if you'll excuse me Moori I need my sleep." The dragon disappeared back into the glowing balls and they turned to stone.

Bulma emerged from Moori's hut. The pain that she had been feeling was now completely gone, like a huge weight had been lifted off her head.

"Moori?" She called out hopefully. "Have you done it? Is he really back?"

"Oh darn." Moori said clicking his fingers. "I forgot to specify whether I wanted the Prince with a tail or without."

"It doesn't matter anymore." Bulma sniffed. "I'd take Vegeta tail or no-tail. So long as he's here."

"Looks like you'll have to get use to this tail." A voice rumbled.

Bulma turned to who had spoke her heart in her throat. He hung up in the sky his arms crossed and the superior look on his face as he smirked at everyone gaping at him.

"You look a state woman." Vegeta growled.

"Vegeta!" Bulma cried. She ran towards him her legs moving against their will. She was still far too exhausted and she stumbled onto the ground. Vegeta flew down beside where she had fallen and carefully picked her up. The Vegeta glanced at the Namek audience.

"That time I was returned to me previous self…"

A resurrected Hammer stepped forward his fists clenched. He was ready for another battle.

Vegeta sized him up, figuring he could KO the teen with one punch he just snorted.

"You Nameks need to get yourself some decent warriors trained." He sniffed. "This planet might not be so lucky next time, it will never be me but there are greater threats out there, though not by far."He adjusted Bulma into a more comfortable position in his arms and then took off back to the ship.

"What!" Hammer snapped he bounded forward to go after his murderer. Moori's hand grabbed his shoulder stopping him.

"Hammer my boy." Moori said shaking his head. "The Saiyan said sorry in his own way. Now be a good lad and get some training done. We're going to need a new band of warriors to protect our planet."

Hammer gritted his teeth as he watched the silhouette of Vegeta and Bulma. "…Yes Father."

"That's the spirit!" Moori said patting him on the back.

"But father…" A young Namek said. "Aren't we going to give them supplies and a send off?"

"I think those two are too busy reuniting to bother with us." Moori said wisely. "Trust me children it is better to not disturb the mammals just now."

The young Nameks muttered amongst themselves about the strangeness and the similarity to an old animated movie they'd seen.

"I honestly feel like we're the dwarfs!"

While the older Nameks stood silent and tried to cover their sensitive ears. They did not want to hear what was going to happen next. They gathered into a circle and tried chanting a song to block out the noise that they anticipated to come soon.

**********

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: This chapter was edited a lot from the original. I had Chibi Vegeta appear just for laughs last time, though this time I thought I would keep with the old classic of having Goku to come torture Vegeta in Hell. I hopefully got it all but if you see anything I've over looked let me know!
> 
> Bulma's agony was also extended a little bit as we really needed to see how being alive while the bond is broken really tears your mind apart. I still really like the bond idea though I do admit it is now an old cliche. 
> 
> Next chapter is a lemon, shock!


	27. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the hell they've been through, a revived Vegeta makes up for any lost time and hurt feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is really just a lemon chapter.

Chapter 27

Reunion

To say Bulma was happy would be undermining her emotion at this point. It had been the longest time since she had felt herself overflowing with these feelings. More than her wedding day or the first time with Vegeta this was the moment she would remember as her best time with him. She was ecstatic, fit to bursting with happiness and joy, all the while ripping Vegeta’s clothes off.

“Hmphf!” She mumbled as she kissed her revived husband, not caring about how they both needed a shower.

“Ghmphf!” Vegeta grunted back.

He burst through the door of the ship leading to their bedroom. Bulma landed on the unmade sheets, not caring for the mess she had made previously. She clung to Vegeta’s naked body, breathing in the sweat and grime. He still had a faint odour of death on him but she brushed that thought to the side. The need overrode any other of her normal objections. Bulma just wanted to be held and caressed by her Prince.

Vegeta yanked at Bulma’s jump suit, stripping her down to her bare skin. The shredded remains got tossed to the floor. Neither Vegeta nor Bulma wanted to talk. There was nothing that either of them wanted to say that their actions didn’t already show.

Though Bulma was still physically and emotionally drained from her days separated from Vegeta, she found some strength to embrace her prince. He pulled her onto his lap petting small kisses across her chest. She smelt of sweat and grime from her ordeal but to Vegeta it was like a sweet perfume. The moments in Hell were starting to become a distant memory. One that would revisit him in the form of a nightmare in future dreams but for now he had Bulma. She was the one piece of good, that even though he would never say, he needed more than anything in the universe. He would die for a third time before he would let any harm come to his woman.

All these thoughts of Vegeta were unknown to Bulma; but through the bond that they shared she could feel the emotion. His warm over-protectiveness that she wanted to just let herself become wrapped up in the feeling. Her tail slinked around Vegeta’s waste and she pulled him up pointing to the hatch leading to the shower room. Her thoughts being distracted by her own vanity as some form of herself returned to her.

“I haven’t washed in days…” She panted through her feverish kissing. “I need to be clean…”

“But woman…” Vegeta purred. “You’re not going to stay that way.”

Bulma laughed but urged her husband into the shower. They both still had dried up bits of slime stuck in her hair and tail. Vegeta snorted a laugh and followed her in pulling her up against the wall. As Vegeta started to suck hard on Bulma’s breasts almost devouring the flesh.

Bulma sighed in bliss as her scrambling arm managed to turn on the tap and the reviving hot water shimmered down. Her own excitement couldn’t rid the fact that she smelt really bad or that she still had Cerci’s slime stuck to her. The warm water gushed over the pair. The splashes dripping down their now hot bodies. Bulma tilted back her head feeling some form of revival from the liquid.

Vegeta tenderly moved his attention from her chest and to her neck. Most specifically her bite mark that claimed her as his. Bulma giggled from the tickling sensation from her husband’s nibbling. She let her arms drape down his back feeling he strong muscles that supported the both of them. She could feel his aroused hardness pressing against her and she tingled all over at the idea of having her Saiyan inside her again. But Bulma wanted to enjoy the foreplay as much as possible. As much as she wanted a rushed animalistic experience she knew that would be over far too soon. She wanted every touch that she received from him to last all night.

Part of this sensation being that she wanted every cell of her body to touch Vegeta. To know that it really was him she was kissing and not some fevered dream. The past few days where still fresh in her mind and she couldn’t let them fade. It was a horrific memory that she wished the water could wash away with the shower water. The torture of the pain from the separation was still strong and not fading but his continual caresses was soothing away the evil memories.

The Prince himself moved as if he was in a trance. He had only been moments before trying not to fight against his rival and past enemies. The Hell that waited for him, he knew he deserved but for now it was the opposite to that situation. It was his own personal heaven as Bulma’s soft body welcomed his harsh biting. Her flesh was beginning to taste better from the clear liquid that sprayed across them. She had been days in her own agony, he had no idea how long and for now it didn't matter. He was here and her body was embraced in his own. His hand swept across her pert nipples and further down her front. He followed each curve of her body memorising it, wishing the thought to stay with him forever.

Bulma tilted further back, holding onto his strong arms. She fully exposed herself to her husband urging his hand lower. She let out a gasp as he swept his finger across her crotch. His hand exploring her curls looking for her nub. Vegeta slipped across her opening, teasing her as he brushed her sensitive part.

Bulma moaned and leaned her head against Vegeta’s neck, kissing him softly. Her wet hair stuck to her face and neck, but the for the first time in her life Bulma didn’t care what state she looked like. Bulma put her own vanity behind her and let herself become just a woman being loved.

She soon even completely forgot about how wet her hair was when Vegeta’s finger entered her. Bulma tilted her hips letting him delve deeper inside her. She moaned again in pleasure as Vegeta’s wide finger continued to explore her folds. She barely noticed that she had been flipped upside down until water began creeping up her nose.

“Hey!” She spluttered but her objection was quieted by Vegeta’s tongue dancing across her cleft. The smooth motions helping her forget any uncomfortable-ness. Bulma let her tail wrap around Vegeta’s hand that was firmly holding her upside down. The wet fur though uncomfortable when wet was still sensitive and aided in heightening her already accelerated emotions.

She petted kisses across Vegeta’s abdomen avoiding the throbbing muscle that pressed against her cheek. She nibbled gently against his groin, its salty taste still clear in all the water. Bulma was urged on by Vegeta's grunts as he tried to keep them both upright.

She smiled triumphantly as she thought of what it would be like to bring her Prince to his knees. 'A girl can but try.' She mused.

Bulma took in a deep breath and tenderly sucked at his lower genitals. The soft skin that had already tightened was still supple enough to pull gently at. The liquid splashed around her aiding Bulma's mouth in gliding across the skin. If Bulma had better hearing she would have heard a low rumbling moans coming from Vegeta.

The Prince was finding Bulma's attention to his balls strangely erotic. He was finding it more difficult to continue with what he was doing to Bulma. A chuckle from the woman below him snapped his competitive streak. She had begun to notice that Vegeta was being still.

'I think I've finally found a way to break him.' She thought deviously.

But Vegeta had already plotted a way to regain the upper hand.

He moved their bodies so that Bulma's exposed genitals where in direct blast from the shower. The reaction from the blue haired woman was immediate. It was as if a small bolt of electricity had been shocked through her entire body. Bulma twitched and fought back against the sudden explosion of sensation.

Her own attention to Vegeta's groin where lost as she struggled for air. Her husband smirked as his finger sketched along her opening. The pulsing water was getting into places that Vegeta could only manage one at a time.

But Bulma had now gotten over the sudden shock of the unexpected exhilaration. Now she was seeking out her own revenge as she enjoyed Vegeta's administrations to her vagina. She licked her lips and latched onto Vegeta's penis. It was difficult to keep her rhythm upside down and with water going everywhere. But she glided up and down his length trying to fit as much as she could into her mouth. She kept her concentration on her breathing and trying to take in as much as she could. Her tongue wrapping round what she could as she rocked her head slowly back and forth.

Vegeta's body shuddered with bliss but he gritted his teeth not wanting to fall now. His own mouth clasped onto's Bulma's pink flesh and his tongue began exploring her folds. The water had washed away some of Bulma's juices making her drier than she actually was. But there was enough for Vegeta to work on as he lapped at her vulva. His thick tongue entered Bulma and out again to flick across her swollen clitoris.

He continued the pace while Bulma kept her own mouth moving on Vegeta's enlarged manhood. They continued like this for minutes, each caught up in their own pleasure. It was only till Bulma choked slightly as water went down her nose again that Vegeta lifted her off.

Bulma gasped for air but soon was back kissing Vegeta's body.

"Make love to me." She moaned leaning against his chest. Vegeta's tail looped protectively round her. He could tell that the woman was tired. But her lust and need for him overpowered her other more life essential needs. As if she would die without being touched by him.

'I can't imagine what the pain of the bond separation was like for her.' He thought as he slowly kissed her neck. 'Bulma can't filter pain the same way I do. She hasn't needed to, in her way she lived the life of a real Princess.'

He held his 'princess' supporting her weight as moved their bodies closer together. It was slow at first easing Bulma into a position she would find comfortable. But with a thrust of is hips he fully entered her. They both let out a groan of relief and contentment. The bond could feel the joining and they sensed each other's Psyche. Their euphoric feelings merged together and though there were no words it felt like a telepathic connection. They could empathically feel the joy and mild orgasms as Vegeta entered deeper within Bulma. Vegeta's strong arms held her steady and Bulma's tail wrapped itself around Vegeta's waist helping her hold on more.

The shower kept them cover in hot trickling water. That soothed over Bulma's aching muscles. If it wasn't for the ecstasy she felt at the moment and her urge to be with Vegeta she would be asleep. But this was better than anything she could have dreamed of.

He held her torso and moved her so all Bulma needed to do was to hold on. Which she did, kissing and purring as the movement got faster. Vegeta grunted his own enjoyment as he gritted his teeth keeping the rhythm at a constant pace. Bulma uttered mumbled words as she tried him him how much she wanted him. Her hot body was pressed against the cool tiles of the shower room as he continue to pleasure her body. Bulma wanted to cry out for more and could only manage soft gasps with every thrust.

Though Vegeta didn't need to hear her words. He could sense it through their bond. The empathic connection that made him feel whole. He leaned back making her move faster on top of him. The position itself was slightly awkward so he began to move backwards out of the shower. Bulma was still wrapped around Vegeta and she held on desperately as she felt like it would soon be over.

"I think we've washed enough." He said in his raspy voice.

Bulma shook her head. "Keep ....going."

Vegeta smirked. "Who said I was stopping?"

They landed on the bed, Vegeta sitting down and Bulma on top. He continued moving her in pace with his own body. Bulma was now so tired that she flopped onto his shoulder but her murmurs of pleasure where the one thing that told him she was still awake. The mantra she repeated was always, "Keep going."

Vegeta responded by pushing as deep as he could within her. Bulma gasped arching her back and trying to jut her hips back in rhythm. She could feel the escalation of her orgasm beginning. Her inner walls twitched with the expectation and Vegeta thrusted further in. His own orgasm was close and his muscle pounded for a release but Vegeta wasn't willing to let go. Not till Bulma climaxed.

It didn't take long a panting yelp from Bulma told him how close she was. She clasped onto him as she began to twitch with an intense rapture of emotions. Vegeta tried to hold onto some control but his body had other ideas. He released his seed explosively inside Bulma as she shrilly cried out. As she too came her pulsing orgasm making her toes curl. She relished the feeling of bliss that swamped her mind. All the torture she had felt was erased in that moment with a giant explosion.

Bulma's tired body finally gave in and she slumped forward onto her husband. Vegeta patted the back of her head and repositioned himself on the bed. He would have slipped her beside him but neither of their tails wished to let go. It had been only perhaps days but for him it was like years.

Both of them where curled around the other's waist. Vegeta didn't try and force them apart. Even though he wasn't tired he wished to rest and stay by Bulma's side. He leaned against the wall letting his wife slumber on his chest. He remained inside Bulma all night as she slept the rest that she very desperately needed. All the while the Prince stayed watching her breathing and touching her soft blue hair.

She was perhaps the one thing in the world that he could say had gone right for him. Though there was some things that still darkened his mind.

"Kakarrot, I know we'll fight again." He whispered to the ceiling. "Once we meet again I will prove myself the most powerful in this Universe."

The image of his rival flared in his mind. The incredibly goofy grin that had smiled back at him in Hell. There was no way his pride would be sedated by letting him stay dead. He would fight him either here or in the other-world and finally put his demons to rest.

"There is no way that idiot can pass up a fight." He hissed quietly. "And I swear that even if I am on Earth, I will train so that I will be able to beat you Kakarrot."

He clenched his fist and was about to muter to himself again when Bulma's hand swung round his shoulder tapping him gently.

"Hmmm...shut up...." She murmured.

Vegeta grunted in some amusement and kissed the back of Bulma's hand.

"Only for you my Princess..." He hushed.

She sighed back to sleep and he fought his own need to laugh out loud. He knew how much of a shrew she could be but she was the only one he would ever let speak to him like that. He moved his hand down to his tail that was tightly wrapped around his wife and gave it a nostalgic stroke. They had flown across a galaxy to get his tail back. He didn't think it would ever be worth it but in that one moment; when his mind was quiet and Bulma crushed against him her own tail in a knot around his own waist. This was what they had done it for, this moment of quiet bliss. He would regret nothing, his actions had been all that he wanted to do though he would still nag her about her bad word choice for a wish. Though that was a time for the moment.

For now it was just the Prince of All Saiyans and his bride, his princess. Even if he would deny it to all Hell that he even thought that way. For now it was perfect and Vegeta let the sleep wash over him as he relaxed with her faint breathing against his bare chest. He felt peace as he too slowly went to sleep in her arms.

************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's notes: This is pure porn of a chapter but I added a little more from the original. Ffnet readers may be reading their first uncensored version. It's not that explicit but I did edit a lot out of the ffnet version.
> 
> Next chapter, it's the journey home.


	28. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their honeymoon is almost over but that doesn't stop them from having one last short lemon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z!
> 
> Warning: Mini Lemon alert! ^^

Chapter 28

Home

It had been 8 hours since Bulma and Vegeta had disappeared into their spaceship. The Namekins kept vigil but tried to stay at a respectable distance. As Moori had advised it was better for them all not to know what the mammals where up to.

"Do you think we should go over there and ask if everything's okay?" One of the younger Nameks asked.

"Great Porunga no!" The older ones snapped. "It's bad enough having over hear..." He shuddered slightly, "all that.. animal... noise..."

"Don't strain yourself Dali," His friend assured him. "We don't want to be making you sick again."

"Yes, you're quite right Mallet, I shouldn't concern myself," Dali said. "They'll come out when they're ready."

"I just hope they don't try to... Oh no it's started again!" Mallet cried as he covered his ears. "Quick my friends get further back! We have to get out of earshot before..."

"Ahh my ears!" a young boy whined. "They sound in agony."

"But they're not... their ki is anything like they're in any pain."

"Just don't try to focus on the energy and keep moving back!" Mallet advised.

"Everyone move back NOW!" Dali choked as he clutched his stomach. "Don't they ever stop..."

***

Inside the ship...

Bulma screamed out in bliss. She had awoken to find that she had fallen asleep on top of her Prince. Not only on top of but he was still inside her! It hadn't taken her long from being half asleep and wondering where she was till she knew exactly where she was and WHOM she was sitting on.

She gasped as she felt him harden within her. Vegeta's superior smirk greeted her sleepy gaze.

"Don't you ever sleep," she whispered to her husband.

"Not with your snoring, no." He quipped but kissed her forehead gently.

Bulma was used to the frequent contradictions with her husband and only smiled as she stretched her arms up and over Vegeta's shoulders. "A girl can get used to this type of wake up."

"Like I would ever waste my time with you," Vegeta sneered playfully.

Bulma's tail whipped out from its sleeping position and started to twitch, "I know you too well Pooky."

"Pooky?"

"I decided to give you a pet name," Bulma giggled as she traced her finger on his bare chest.

"I am the Saiyan Prince, not some pet!" Vegeta snapped. "You should show your mate more respect Woman!"

"Okay Prince Pooky," she teased.

"Damn it!" Vegeta growled as he pushed Bulma down on the bed. "How often will you keep testing my limits?"

"Well, Pooky I do like to try."

"Woman!!"

"Make me shut up Pooky," Bulma challenged him. She gave him a defiant wink that only enraged Vegeta more with her mindless flirting.

Vegeta kissed her hard and fierce, letting his teeth almost bite into her. Bulma muffled the words, 'oh Pooky', that made the Prince pull up to glare at her.

"You're trying my patience," he spat, his own tail was now visible and lashed out like and angry cats.

"I just like to try," Bulma repeated as she tilted her hips, pushing herself further inside Vegeta. "There's only one way you can stop me.....Pooky"

"How about this?" Vegeta growled as he pinned her hands down and thrusted back down on the woman. Bulma gave another gasp, one that began with P and ended in y.

Vegeta's growl grew louder as his anger soared to new levels. His aura began to glow around him and Bulma began to feel the nauseous sensation that perhaps this time she had pushed him too far.

'I better give him a clue to this game I'm playing,' she thought hurriedly. 'He has no concept of what a safety word is.'

"There is one way to stop me," she said as she whispered 'Pooky', under her breath but it was still loud enough for Vegeta to hear. "You're going to have to make love to me right now."

Vegeta smirked. "But, I already am." And to demonstrate he leaned his hips forward so that his member rocked backward and forward, reminding her just how close he was.

"This is just sex..." Bulma moaned, still enjoying the sensation. "I want you Vegeta to make love to me.."

Vegeta cocked his head unsure what she meant. In his Warrior heritage there was no such thing as love. And it was still an alien concept to him. Even if she knew that her tail was proof of his love she needed to feel loved. Not just a desperate clamour of bodies and sweat like last night. But a warm sensual sensation that made her feel protected and secure.

Bulma held her breath unsure if she had actually had pushed him too far or if he was merely thinking of a rude comment to give her. It never came, all she got was an awkward silence as Vegeta continued to stare at her. Bulma opened her mouth to say something to break the silence but Vegeta's lips where pressed against hers.

It wasn't the desperate, clinging kiss as last nights but a warm gentle kiss. One that Bulma felt she could melt into, so soft and accepting that she could hardly believe it was the same ruthless man she had been afraid of a few days ago. The memories were being erased with every caress she felt. Vegeta swept back her hair that still clung to her face. His arms encircling her in a firm embrace. Their bodies still merged but the small movement of their hips weren't the main focus. The soft kisses that where petted across each other's body.

It was so different for Bulma, every time she was with Vegeta it always seemed to be about the sex and getting inside her. Now he seemed to be more focused on breathing in her very scent, kissing her skin softly and cradling her in his arms. But she wasn't just lying back and accepting all this new attention from Vegeta. She managed to worm her tail around his thigh and held it tight, anchoring herself to him. Not that she needed much assistance, her husband was holding onto her making sure she wouldn't move away from him.

They rocked slowly back and forth each kissing each other. In every memory that Bulma had of Vegeta's kisses these were the tenderest. There was no nibbling or feral growl just the soft touch of lips. The rocking motion was starting to create friction inside Bulma. She could feel the warm glow of an oncoming orgasm, but it was just out of reach. Not that she cared she was enjoying the very moment of being held by Vegeta like a fragile doll.

Bulma knew there would be other times when she would want to be treated roughly and thrown about like a cheap whore. But this morning was different, she didn't need just sex she needed to know the man she was with really was Vegeta. The hell she had been experience in the past days she couldn't take anymore stress or excitement. What she needed was soft attention to be sure she really was loved.

As Vegeta being such a proud person that he was Bulma knew he would never speak openly to her about his feelings. Not unless he was about to die or something dramatic was happening. She accepted that in her warrior, that he was such a proud alien Prince of an almost extinct race. There was nothing she would want to change about him. He may seem cold and distant sometimes but as she'd come to learn over these few days that was because of his past that was unchanging. His sins may still not be forgiven by the Universe and even though she could never fully accept the atrocities he had committed. He had repented and was a changed Saiyan. He was her hero, even though Goku had been for a much longer time. She now understood the struggle he had to overcome to get where he was.

He had come far further than her childhood friend had, he had overcome greater odds. There was nothing she would want from him that he couldn't give or had already given her. Trunks, her son was waiting for her at home. She had thought she was never going to see him again.

"Am I too rough?" Vegeta asked noticing her tears.

"No, it's fine, I'm just so happy," Bulma sniffed.

He raised his eyebrow amused at the strangeness that was his woman. Kissing her cheeks he swept away the tears and continued to cradle her back and forth.

"You humans are so strange, you cry when you're happy." Vegeta didn't want to say anything more; he was still amazed that Bulma was still coming back to him. She had now seen at first hand the monster he still was deep inside. Yet here she sat on top of him snuggling her head into his chest. Vegeta grunted as he felt her inner walls contract. Bulma from all the movement was starting to have a very slow orgasm.

She moaned as the warmth that had been building inside her started to take over any previous thoughts. All her other thoughts where pushed from her mind, it was just Vegeta and her. The orgasm grew bigger and she jerked her hips the emotion still washing over her building up to a louder and more pleasurable feeling. Vegeta groaned as he held her waist trying to keep her from lifting off too soon. The friction from Bulma's tightening was making him harder and he could feel himself coming. All too soon he would explode but he wanted his wife to feel every moment to ride the own wave that he had created for her. She rolled her head back shifting her weight so she could push as far down on him as she could, letting her whole body sense the exhilarating rush she was experiencing.

Bulma cried out as Vegeta's member throbbed with his own orgasm, making her scream louder. Her body convulsed and shook of its own accord as she experienced her ecstasy at full force. As the feelings subsided they where both left in a soft afterglow. Bulma cuddled into the strong chest of her husband.

"I love you Vegeta," she whispered while the Saiyan prince remained silent holding her in his grasp. His own dark thoughts still swirled in the back of his mind but for now they too were quieted by this moment of bliss. He let her cling to him as he tried to rest his exhausted body.

******

After a shower and getting changed into clothes the couple emerged out of their ship. Around them Namekins where clutching their heads and moaning in agony. The group of green skinned aliens were gathered together in a circle almost as if in some sort of prayer circle.

"Um, hello?" Bulma called out to them.

"Strange creatures," muttered Vegeta.

"Let’s go find Moori and say goodbye to all our friends," Bulma said.

Vegeta grunted, not wishing to think of anyone really as friends.

"How can you be so grumpy after you just got some?" Bulma asked.

"It's a skill," Vegeta grumbled and picked Bulma up flying towards the main Namek settlement.

Moori waved to them expecting their arrival, from what his children had been telling him the two had experienced a very eventful night.

"I suppose you'll be leaving us now," he said to the two of them.

"I think I've caused enough damage and I really should be getting home to my son," Bulma explained. "I expect my parents will be wondering what happened to us."

"At least you have a story you could tell them."

"Heh," Bulma choked not sure if she'd like to fill in any details to her mother. "I think it will have to be the cut down version there's just some things you don't want your parents to know."

Vegeta made a noise in the back of his throat as he was thinking of the same thing. There was nothing he'd like the rest of the world to know about. His private life was just that private; it was irritating him enough that the Nameks knew of the 'tail incident.'

"We've rounded up as much provision as you might need," Moori said. "We don't eat ourselves so you might want to check some of the stock."

"I'm sure it'll be fine," Bulma assured him.

"We'll check it," Vegeta huffed. "The last thing we need is to be poisoned. We're going home and nothing is going to stop us."

Bulma smiled at his gruff speech, 'He said home.'

"We'd lay on a party for you but most of my children are still upset about the killings," the Namek father said.

"We understand," Bulma sighed, "I'd still be upset as well, but I don't want to stay longer than I have to. I need to go as Vegeta said home."

Moori bowed to Bulma and Vegeta, making the other Namekins bow as well.

"I wish you a good journey," he said.

Bulma gave everyone close to her a hug. She had put them all through a lot that wouldn't had happened if she hadn't decided that Vegeta needed to get his tail back. She still blamed herself for everything that had happened. Even if everything was peaches and cream now, the nagging thought inside her still remained. She knew the Dragonballs had set things right again but the scars still remained.

"Bulma..." growled Vegeta from the distance, "let's go."

She waved some more screaming goodbye to everyone she had missed hugging. But she was grabbed roughly by Vegeta.

"I said, let's go," he flew them back to the ship without another word but plenty of blue words from Bulma. The supplies where as Moori said outside waiting to be taking into the cargo hold. Vegeta sniffed it all and grunted some form of approval because it was taken directly inside by him.

"I'll just make a few checks, fill up the tanks and we should be all set,” Bulma said.

Vegeta nodded, "then I am going to meditate."

Bulma sighed; he was back to his old ways. The lack of death threats where pleasant and even his gruff mumbles where music to her ears. She hummed happily as she set about preparing the ship. Even after the attack Cerci had committed to the ship it was in excellent condition.

The memory was starting to fade with their first encounter. Something about her venom made it hard to differentiate between an illusion and reality. She was sure Cerci had come through the ship's control panel. 'It was as if she was some sort of ghost,'

She checked the scars on her arm, they where real enough to convince her it was incredibly real. The ache in her muscles, not just from the sex but from the exhaustion of the ordeal. The witch had put Bulma through hell; she wished she had made the wench suffer like she had. The lance should have been stabbed in her slower, maybe twisted a bit more.

Bulma recoiled from her self as she saw she had been twisting her checklist into a crumbled knot. 'I will definitely need therapy after this.'

"Servebot #42, how is the engine checks?" Bulma called into her intercom.

A text message was sent back from the droid giving her the full schematic.

"Okay, still a few things to fix," she sighed, "hope Vegeta is entertained enough with his meditation."

**

Vegeta was as it occurred deep in thought. He had plenty of time last night to evaluate everything after the sex he and Bulma had shared. She was still not at the peak of her physical condition. The witch had affected Bulma a lot deeper than she was letting him believe. The fact of this morning's action's still seemed strange to him.

She had been more aggressive and perhaps a bit too needy for his liking. He wanted a mate that would be independent and not have to be reliant on him. He had other plans and ideas to continue. She was after all the intermission before he faced off against his nemesis. Kakarrot was all he could think of when he was alone.

When he was beside Bulma he would think of her and wish to make love to her. He would put up with his son because he made him proud, to carry on his race in such a strong offspring. Even is wife's own parents where distractions he allowed, the flirting from Mrs. Briefs and the scattered old man where not his enemies.

No in the end, Bulma would have to be independent because he would defeat Kakarrot even if it meant his life and soul. He could not guarantee Bulma he could be with her forever. He was realistic about his future with her, he would enjoy it while he could but he still felt like he couldn't guarantee it would be forever. It could only be for now.

"Vegeta, everything's set," Bulma called out, "Get your butt in the cockpit and be ready for takeoff! We're going home!"

The Prince smirked, 'Yes home, where I can finally find out if my power is enough to surpass Kakarrot.'

"Whoo-hoo! We're going home!" Bulma cried, "I can't wait to see everyone again!"

"Just so long as you're sure everything is safe," Vegeta rumbled, "Nothing is going to stop us from going home."

"Oh please!" Bulma scoffed, "This is Bulma Briefs you're talking to! You did marry a genius; we'll be home as fast as this ship is can go!"

"That sounds acceptable," he said sitting down.

"You're a sweetheart Pooky!" Bulma teased as she kissed his cheek. She shrieked as she was burned slightly by his ki flaring.

"Okay, okay I take the hint," she huffed, "bad Bulma, no more Pooky game, just promise me you'll punish me later!" Rubbing her sore lips she set the controls for blast off. Vegeta stayed quiet slipping back into his private thoughts again.

His wife may be happy now but perhaps when she realised how little he had changed then she might think differently. 'Everything may be sunshine and hearts in your world Bulma, but demons still lurk in mine.' He thought as he closed his eyes. The dark shadows that waited for him in Hell were all too real and his recent trip there had reminded him what fate awaited him. He still had more to do if he was to ever defeat his rival.

The ship took off into the air, watched by the hundreds of Namekins that had gathered. They were all glad to see the troublesome two return home. Soon the ship became a distant speck in the sky and seemed like a sparkling star.

Vegeta and Bulma watched from their cockpit window the green planet of Namek becoming smaller and smaller. Whatever fuel the Namkin's had supplied them was propelling the ship faster than before. Bulma was happily making notes as she assessed the fuel consumption. She was busy in her scientific study that she didn't notice Vegeta leave his thoughts a lot darker than her own.

She took one finally look out the window as the green planet became further away. It wouldn't be long till she could hold her son in her arms and get annoyed at her mother. She would even love to have a discussion with her father about coffee machines. Bulma let a tear fall from her eye as she finally realised, 'I'm going home.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Next will be the conclusion/epilogue to this story. I hope everyone have enjoyed this uncensored version. It's been good to go over it again and edit it a little.


	29. Worth Fighting For

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An Epilogue, as Bulma and Vegeta return home their little honeymoon adventure comes to an end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z.

Chapter 29

Epilogue

Worth fighting for

A day had passed since they had left New Namek. Despite the different fuel Bulma had worked out that the journey would still be a few weeks at least. She had found herself getting more maternal pangs for her son. She hadn't intended to be gone for so long. It was only suppose to be a month long vacation but she had now realised it had been three. The clocks in the ship didn't lie and the longer it took, the longer she would be without her son.

'Three months without my baby,' she thought, 'what kind of mother am I?'

The tape recording that had held her son's message from home got replayed constantly. Bulma sat curled up in her pilot chair watching it over and over again.

"Mommy!" Trunks cried out.

"Hi baby," Bulma whispered back. "Mommy will be home soon."

"An' Pwince,"

"Daddy will be come home too," she choked.

"Da!" He reached out to the screen and Bulma paused the recording placing her own hand against the cold glass monitor.

"My baby," she sniffed. Vegeta had gone for his daily meditation, these where the moments Bulma dreaded. Then she had found herself alone and thinking of her child that was millions of miles away. She wasn't one for self-pity; she was Bulma Briefs heiress, beauty and genius. Though at the moment all she could think about was that she was also a 'bad mother.'

'What if Trunks has forgotten me?' she wondered. 'What if he's calling my mother, Mom?'

She began to rewind the tape to see the footage again. It was perhaps the only thing in her mind. As far as she was concerned Vegeta was back into his training and everything was normal between them. Normal as in he would remain strong and silent and she would chat about whatever was on her mind. Then when he was tired and finished training for the day he would reach out for her, silently embracing her and making love.

It never occurred to Bulma how much she liked his silence. The strong presence of the Saiyan was enough to tell her he was there. It was never malignant and never caused her any discomfort apart from the need to chatter. He didn’t seem to mind lately he would sit with her eating while she went on about Trunks and how much she missed him and he would just listen. There was never any ‘yes dear’ or ‘U-huh’ that she would constantly get from Yamcha. Though he did have the odd grunt and glance at her to tell her to be quiet. But she knew he was in some way listening to her. She wiped the tears from her cheeks.

‘You’re just being a big sop.’ She thought to herself, ‘Trunks will be fine, everything in the Universe is A-Okay.’

Just as Bulma thought that there was a crashing noise and the whole ship shook.

"What the f…?"

Bulma ran to the bridge of the ship and looked at the dials and screens. There had been another breach of the hull. The alarms started sounded and she pulled up the communicator.

"Vegeta! Are you there?"

"What the hell is happening?"

"I don’t know we’ve had a hull breach of some kind." Bulma explained.

"Stay where you are Bulma it could be dangerous!" Vegeta urged her over the communicator. "I’ll come out from the internal training pod."

"Uh… okay." Bulma gasped. She tried to hide the bad feeling in her gut but apart from anything she felt anger. How dare this happen three times on her honeymoon with Vegeta? All she was wanting was a quiet and quick trip home. This was just adding more time apart from Trunks. Her son was not going to be without a mother for another month at this rate!

"Bulma Briefs is not some damsel in distress! Fuck this shit!" She pulled open the emergency red box and some capsules fell out. This time it was personal. This time it was war! The mad gleam that shone in her eyes was slightly distant and insane. She was not going to take this lying down and cowering in a corner.

*

Vegeta pressed the release button for his training room.

"Unable to deactivate at this time, emergency situation is occurring." The computer answered.

"Computer open the door, if it’s an emergency I need to get out there!"

"Unable to comply, please be patient while the hull breach is being repaired."

"Override, I’m needed to fix the emergency!" Vegeta roared he could feel alien ki entering the ship, coming close to his Bulma.

"Please state the override code."

"Shit."

"Incorrect code."

"Open the fucking door."

"Incorrect code."

"What the fuck is it?"

"Incorrect code, sorry three invalid attempts. System going into shut down. Unable to override until correct code is given to outside terminal."

"What!" Vegeta yelled as the computer light flickered off and the internal lights switched to emergency lighting. He tried pressing the buttons to boot up the system again but the computer was not responding. He was trapped inside the pod until he was freed from the outside. He heard a thump above him and growled. There was nothing he could do. He couldn’t let loose his power in fear of destroying the ship. He could easily blast open the door but he had no idea how that would affect the ship.

‘Shit I hope Bulma’s going to be okay, there’s no way in hell after all the crap we’ve been through am I having another month away from home.’ Vegeta thought.

*

"Who wants some." Bulma hissed as she loaded her goo gun. The mechanical clink of parts was soothing her slightly but her head was already thumping with adrenaline and anger. The weapon was another one of her experiments she had been tinkering with and it was really only in prototype mode. She never had time to field test the gun, the same with her mini tank that she had armed with a similar goo cannon. The outside noises of the invaders where warped as her heartbeat and anger pounded inside her head. She knew Vegeta should have been here by now. She didn’t know what was wrong but it looked like she was alone again. ‘Not to worry, because of my genius I’m always prepared!’ Bulma gloated to herself.

The door opened with a sharp bang as the invaders made their way onto the bridge.

"Oh gimme a break!" Bulma sighed as she saw who it was.

The pirates had returned this time they too where armed with more of their swords and laser pistols.

"Where’s the Prince?" One of them yelled.

"That’s what I’d like to know!" Bulma yelled back and opened fire.

The pirates screamed in shock as they where assaulted by the sticky substance.

"Avast not this muck again!" Iago said in his cliché pirate voice.

"Get the wench!" Another pirate yelled.

"Wench?" Bulma shouted her anger in full force. "I’m the beautiful and talented Bulma Briefs! I’m not giving up my beauty to some inconsiderate wannabe pirates that don’t know it isn’t Halloween!"

Bulma shot a load of goo into some shocked pirate faces.

"I’ll never surrender to the likes of you!" Bulma continued screaming. "I’ve been through all kinds of hell because I love some arrogant Saiyan Prince and he seems to attract trouble!"

She cracked the back end of her gun into Iago’s face he gave a faint, ‘arr’.

"I’m not giving up because of this!" Bulma roared, "I’M GOING HOME TO SEE MY SON!!"

All of the fearless pirates where now shaking in complete cowardice. Bulma’s anger was like some unstoppable force; they had come into the ship with some plan for revenge. Now it was completely overshadowed by the insane woman that screeched at them and binding them up in goo bubbles.

"I mean is it some sort of knack that all Saiyan’s have?" Bulma asked to no one in particular. "I spent years with Goku getting chased and nearly killed lots of times, all I ever wanted was a boyfriend and I get a prince! I should at least be living the life of a princess!"

The pirates had no answer for her some where unable to speak because of goo in their mouth or others had fallen unconscious with shock.

The only person free watched her in admiration. "My dear, you are splendid!"

She turned to see who was addressing her. She was almost out of ammo, but she could probably let her anger carry her a little bit longer. Anymore and her natural survival instincts would kick in and she’d be afraid. But not now, now she was so angry she could rip apart someone and stuff them into a sack.

It was the Captain that stood watching her a faint amusement on his lips at her bravery.

"I am Captain Zaza, I believe we have met before."

"Darn, you’re that freak with the girly name!"

His cool blue face twitch at the girl remark. "It’s a highly respected name in my race."

"What is it you want?" Bulma asked, her adrenaline was still coursing through her veins she didn’t know how long she could last like this. She needed to bluff them long enough so she could find Vegeta.

"We underestimated you last time Bulma Briefs and it seems we’ve done the same again."

"What do you want?" Bulma repeated she was starting to calm down and her own fear was taking over. It was good when her anger drove her like this but now she was faced with the fact that she was surrounded by Space Pirates with no sign of Vegeta.

"We only came here to take our simple revenge but you have proven to us you are more than a match for us." Zaza bowed to Bulma who was really confused. "If you would take over as Captain, for I am unsuitable to command my men that are so easily defeated."

"Um…" Bulma was lost for words.

"Please, we are in need of your guidance, you are a much better space pirate than my entire crew put together."

"I am?" It only took a second but Bulma’s ego finally made an appearance. "I mean, of course I am, I’m Bulma Briefs, genius and beauty." She laughed out loud and the pirates all echoed her laughing. "Now boys follow me and we’ll go rescue my husband!" She picked up a discarded cutlass and waved it about. The pirates that were able to walk followed like lost puppies the rest stayed trapped in the chemical glue waving their friends goodbye.

Captain Bulma was now in command! She didn’t know what she would do with a horde of Space Pirates at her beckon and call but Bulma had a pretty good idea what the first on the agenda was. (Showing off to her proud husband!)

They came to the Gravity chamber where the faint thud of a frustrated fist could be heard.

"Back down boys, he’s going to be angry when he comes out." Captain Bulma warned.

"Aye, Aye Ma’am!" They all saluted and added an ‘Arrr’

Bulma pressed a few buttons on the side panel.

"Please verify voice shutdown command." The computer said.

"I am the Prince of all Saiyans." Bulma said into the speaker.

A faint choking noise could be heard inside the gravity chamber.

"Hey!" Bulma called out to her husband. Her head peered round the door and two demon eyes stared back.

"THAT WAS THE CODE?"

"I had to set it to something you say all the time," Bulma huffed defensively crossing her arms and smirking. "I ran a programme a while ago to see what phrase you used most and THAT was the winner. The second option was Super Saiyan, if I remember right and the third one was Kakkarot."

Vegeta grumbled under his breath not wanting to comment and stood up. He then noticed the stares from the pirates and he smirked bunching his fists up. Before he could move Bulma placed her hand over his fist.

“Don’t, you’ll have to get the Captain first.”

“And who is that you?” Vegeta demanded snarling at Zaza who had the large pirate hat with a feather.

He looked shocked and took off his hat bowing. “Oh no, we serve Captain Bulma.” To emphasize this point Zaza placed his old hat on Bulma's head.

Vegeta’s eyes almost popped out as they turned to the widely grinning Bulma. She made a peace sign and kept grinning the goofy smile.

Vegeta hung his head and tried to hide his smile. He wanted to tease her but with all these people watching he needed to keep his image in tact.

“Now crew,” Bulma said ignoring Vegeta as he fought hard not to laugh and ruin his macho image. “We have to get back to my home planet Earth, how fast can your ship go?”

“Arr, she be as nippy as a star porpoise and twice as slippery.” Iago said enthusiastically.

“Okay someone who speaks English?” Bulma asked.

“My dear Captain, she is the fastest in this quarter of the galaxy, we can get to your planet faster than any star’s light.”

“Now that’s what I like to hear,” Bulma said happily. “Anchor our pod to the ship and I’m coming on board, destination Earth!”

“Get the ship ready!” Zaza bellowed. “Captain coming on board!”

Some of the aliens ran ahead in a dash to please Bulma. They all seemed to hero worship her as some sort of Goddess. Bulma beamed a huge smile, delighted to be the centre of attention.. Vegeta followed right at the back his arms crossed and suspicion still in his face. He did not believe for one minute that Bulma was the captain of this ship. It was impossible for the woman to have done all this!

If anything he was slightly jealous and wished he had the position, though not the hat. It would look stupid perched on top of his Saiyan hair.

Captain Bulma was guided to the bridge and the craft they had been journeying in was docked into the belly of the Pirate ship.

“Okay men, fast as this ship can take us to Earth!” She yelled, the Ex-Captain Zaza bowed again.

“Madam, if you would be so kind as to follow me to your quarters, we have brought all your belongings there.”

“Excellent Zizi!” Bulma said cocking the hat and smiling at Vegeta.

Vegeta sniffed his nose in the air and kept his arms crossed. He was keeping his usual distance from Bulma but still keeping close enough to see she didn't get into trouble.

“How long till we reach our destination?”

“Another week Ma'am, but if all goes well we may even make it sooner.”

“Wow, this ship is fantastic!” Bulma squealed. “C'mon Vegeta it's time we got some sleep.”

“I prefer to stand outside this door,” Vegeta growled.

“You're going to stand guard?” Bulma asked.

“No, I only want to stand here at this door.” Vegeta repeated.

“Uh...okay,” Bulma sighed, she straightened her hat and shut the door. The pros and cons of being Captain was dawning on her, she was now in a ship filled with people. This meant Vegeta had returned to his cold and aloof self. It meant he would pretend to be not interested in her for the rest of the trip. She sighed and took off her hat, it had to be better than nothing though. Soon she would be with her son and family again. Vegeta could come and go and they would be without this claustrophobic spaceship. She had to admit as much as she loved her husband it was driving her space crazy being cooped up with only him as company.

Okay, yes the sex was great but as she had been having baby blues earlier she missed her son. As soon as she got back to Earth she was going to spoil him rotten. Vegeta could go sulk under a tree for all she cared or train in the gravity room. What she wanted was her baby, to play with him, hold him and get woken up by his screams.

'I must be going space crazy I even missed his midnight wake ups.' She slumped onto her couch and lay her head down. It was now a bit of an anti climax this honeymoon. As much as she wanted just months of sex with a tailed Vegeta it didn't happen. Well maybe a little bit of monkey Prince sex but not enough to sedate her appetite.

Bulma stood up and peered out the door again. Vegeta glared back at her.

“What?” He snarled.

“Nothing...” Bulma sighed feeling frustrated. “I'll leave my royal guard to his duties...”

“I am not YOUR guard I am guarding myself!” Vegeta huffed.

“Oh really?” Bulma giggled feeling slightly mischievous. “Then why are you outside MY door?”

“It's the best spot to watch the rest of the ship.” He grumbled.

“I know of a better place!” Bulma winked.

“Do not flirt with me in public woman I've told you before!”

“Spoilsport,” Bulma pouted, “But really MY bed is the best place for you to stand guard.”

Vegeta made and angry hiss and followed his wife inside, making sure no-one saw him.

The door was closed with a click and Bulma pulled on her Prince's arm.

“C'mon, look at the HUGE bed we've got!”

Vegeta moved not out of being pulled but because he wanted to get this over with. He hated being obligated to these strange pirates. He did not trust them, unless his wife really had scared the HFIL out of them. He needed to be on alert, not distracted by his wife.

He watched Bulma bounce on the bed as she made 'arr' noises and was giggling. “Captain Bulma commands Vegeta to come to bed with her! Arr!”

Vegeta made a non-syllabic huff noise and leaned against the wall looking away. This just made Bulma worse, she knew she could get away with being so flirty with him away from any onlookers. He was such a moody bastard, she guessed it what made it so much fun to tease him.

His attention was in the markings in the wall she had the perfect moment to pounce, and pounce she did! Bulma leapt at Vegeta having stripped down to just the pirate hat and threw herself at him giggling madly. She choked slightly as she hit the rock hard Saiyan but he turn curious as to what the she was doing.

“You're asking for it now, Bulma,” he threatened with a playful glint in his eye.

“Finally, you take the bait,” Bulma sighed, “It takes a lot of effort if a wife has to throw herself naked at her man to get his attention.”

“You're not naked, you forgot the stupid hat,” he plucked it off her head and threw it into the corner. Bulma was then carried over to the bed.

**

The week passed quickly for Bulma and Vegeta, the pirates much to Vegeta's surprise never made a move on them. Earth was now a moments flight away and Bulma was making a teary goodbye to her crew.

“But Captain Bulma, stay with us!” Zaza pleaded, “We have never met such a demanding and arrogant Captain you are like a dream to us Space Pirates.”

Bulma winced at the remark, she was not demanding, “Sorry boys, maybe when my son has grown up some more, but I have a family to get back to.”

“Yarr...” Sobbed one pirate.

“Don't cry Iago,” Bulma soothed. “I'm sure there are other Captains out there that will throw things at you and scream obscenities.”

“Not like thee Cap'n” Iago cried. "Ye'll be a tough act tae follow..." He pulled away sobbing into his poker dot handkerchief one of the other pirates pulled him away patting his back.

“Well so long everyone, I know we'll meet again!” Bulma waved from her spaceship. Vegeta hid in the background and slunk back inside. He was glad to be home and enough of all this Bulma ego stroking. He knew she was going to be hell to live with in the next month or so. She was never going to forget this. He made secret plans to burn the stupid hat she was keeping as a souvenir when he had the chance.

The door closed with a hiss and the small craft was released into the atmosphere, the crafts own engines started up as they got clear of the larger ship. The Space pirates all had their faces pressed against the glass waving them goodbye. In part they were glad to see the back of the Saiyan Prince and the other was they knew they would miss their bossy Captain.

“Till we meet again Captain,” Zaza said giving the salute as the ship disappeared into the Earth atmosphere.

As it set down on Capsule Corps there was squeals of delight both from Mrs Briefs and the now walking Trunks. They had received the radio transmission from Bulma a few days ago about her sudden arrival home.

The spaceship landed with a hiss and Dr Briefs had to hold back both his wife and grandchild from running under the rockets to greet them.

“MOMMA! DADDY!” Trunks yelled at the top of his voice.

The door hissed open and Bulma bounded out her arms stretched out for her son. She was never going to leave his side for so long again.

“Trunks, Mommy's missed you so much!” She swept the young babe up in her arms and cuddled him tight. Mrs. Briefs hugged them both happy tears in her eyes.

“We knew you would be fine!” She sniffed. “Though you did take your time, I bet it was a fabulous honeymoon!”

“Dear don't ask for details,” Dr. Briefs chuckled. “It has been too quiet without you Bulma.”

“Not forgetting out handsome Prince!” Mrs Briefs shrilly cried as she ran up to embrace Vegeta as he came out of the spaceship. Much to everyone's amusement he just stood there as Mrs Briefs hugged him tight. Though he did have a slight snarl on his lips.

“Mom, let go of my husband and I better not find out you were groping him!”

Vegeta blushed at the crude comment and slinked by taking a moment to pat Trunks head.

“Daddy!” Trunks chirped but Vegeta walked on his tail swinging behind him. Though he was suddenly yanked back as Trunks had got hold of the tail. “DADDY!”

For a moment Vegeta smiled and picked up his son. “Hmmph he was strong enough to pull my tail,”

“What do you expect he is our son!” Bulma said proudly.

“Of course,” Vegeta smirked and handed the boy back to his mother. “I'll...

“Be in the gravity chamber training, yes I know,” Bulma sighed but winked. “Go ahead, I'll call you when it's dinner time.”

Bulma watched her Saiyan Prince walk away, yes everything had stayed the same only this time she was going to make sure she appreciated every moment.

“So was it really a good honeymoon,” Mrs Briefs said giggling like a school girl.

“Heh, well I'm not going into details,” Bulma blushed. “But I'll tell you one thing though Mom, I'm never eating calamari again!”

END

**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Notes: Now there we have an ending of sorts. It isn’t the best Dragonball Z story out there but I’ve enjoyed writing it and that to me is all that matters to me. I hope everyone feels the same way. This current version on Archive is completely uncensored compared to the ffnet one and I've edited some parts to make better sense of pacing. I've totally given up on mediaminer so I came here to re-post all my old stories. Expect more to come. :)
> 
> Regarding a sequel to this story, which if I ever did write would be called Trunk's Tail has not been something I've thought about or want to write. So this is were the little strange tails come to an end. (Pun intended.)
> 
> ~Mz D
> 
> Chibi Vegeta: “Arr!” *Waves paper cutlass*

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to Bulma's Tail, uncensored from the ffnet version. The full version is now available on Archive! Slowly to be uploaded over the month as I make a few editing correction and take out over hyper Author's notes featuring Chibis.


End file.
